


Hidden Treasure

by GoddessOfAries



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Variety of things happen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 44,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfAries/pseuds/GoddessOfAries
Summary: Chloe Frazier and Nadine Ross have been partners and best friends for 5 years, ever since they first started working together to get the tusk of Ganesha. What happens when Chloe suggests they add a scandalous element to their partnership?
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	1. The Start of a Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out Of Your System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156111) by [BigMammaLlama5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5). 

> Hello everyone! I'd like to start off by saying this is my first ever work, so it's probably going to be clunky. This is heavily inspired by BigMammaLlama5's Supergirl fic, Out Of Your System. Go check her work out, she's amazing!

Nadine Ross' fingers strained painfully, the rock face grinding against her fingertips as she clung to the side of the cliff. Sand that was kicked up from her recent fall fell into her face and eyes. She could feel her fingers struggling to dig into the hand holds she had. "Frazier! I'm slipping!" Nadine yelled, coughing and spitting at the sand that fell into her mouth. She looked down to see a solid 150 foot drop into trees and jagged boulders. "Give me one second, Ross!" Chloe yelled from above, grunting as she grappled with an armed man. It all started when they went to Africa in search of some lost artifact. Of course, like always, they weren't the only ones looking for the artifact. The girls had just driven up with their jeep to some abandoned ruins when they were ambushed by the competition. Nadine had tumbled over the side of the cliff the ruins sat on, taking down her opponent with her.

Nadine's boots scrambled against the cliff face, trying to get a foot hold so not all her weight was hanging from her fingertips. She heard the sound of fist against skin, followed by Chloe yelping out in surprise. "Bastard!" Her partner yelled, grappling with her opponent some more, the sound of their shuffling getting closer. Nadine quickly turned her head down when she saw a wave of sand, grass, and small rocks billow down from the cliff edge. She heard a large body fall past her, and for a terrifying two seconds she thought it was Chloe, but when the figure started screaming she realized it was the man Chloe was fighting. "I'm here, China!" Nadine looked up to see Chloe flat on her stomach, arm reaching out. "You're going to have to climb!" Chloe's lip was split and her nose was bleeding down her chin.

"This is the last time I listen to you about not scouting out the place first!" Nadine yelled through gritted teeth as she finally managed to get solid footing, slowly climbing up. Chloe had her usual playful grin spreading across her face. "This is much more fun!" She called playfully. If Nadine wasn't so focused on not falling, she would have screamed her head off about how un-fun this was. Nadine grunted and puffed her way up to her partner, grabbing her offered hand. Chloe heaved, groaning about Nadine needing to lose a few pounds. Nadine ignored her, clawing at the stone wall until she was safely on flat ground, laying on her stomach and panting heavily. Chloe didn't pause, instead jumping up with vigor, and looking around. "Do you think they found the artifact?"

Chloe strolled away as Nadine struggled to her feet, her muscles vaguely trembling from the adrenaline that was starting to wear off. "I highly doubt the artifact is even here. Do you want to look around?" Nadine silently longed to just go back into the jeep and drive home. Chloe was already casually looking through what looked to be blown out windows, although the crumbling building didn't even look like a building anymore. Just a few walls stood, the rest of the shelter having blown away or fallen long ago. "Mmm... I think you're right, it's probably not here." Chloe turned to look at Nadine, pausing. She realized how disheveled and tired she looked, obviously trying to ignore the sting of a cut on the side of her temple, which she got from the man who had dragged her off of the cliff. The two girls had been traveling and searching for two days now, camping out in the bush. "It's going to be dark in a few hours. Let's just go ahead and head back to the hotel, for a well earned shower and a soft bed."

Nadine felt her shoulders sag in gratitude. She wasn't one for complaining about fatigue, but it was hard to ignore the shaking in her legs now. "That sounds like the best thing I've heard since we've started this damn hunt," Nadine mumbled, already starting to walk back to the jeep, which was parked a few hundred feet away. As always, Chloe drove them home, allowing Nadine to use their back up medical kit to wash the blood off her partners nose and chin, while also cleaning up the dried blood on the side of her own head. The two of them didn't talk a whole ton, although Chloe would speak up to voice a theory about where they could search next. She only earned a grunt or an 'uh huh' from Nadine, who was staring out the window with heavily lidded eyes. When they got to their motel it was very dark, and very cold. They drug their gear out of the rented jeep and went into their small, double bed room.

"You go ahead and take a shower, China. I'll go talk to the motel manager on extending our stay for another day or two." Chloe said, looking up sympathetically at the unusually disheveled Nadine. "Ja," was all her partner mumbled, sloughing off her heavy boots and gun belt. Chloe left and Nadine jumped into the shower, reveling in how good the hot water felt on her aching muscles. She washed all the sand and dust off of her, watching the dried grass and sludge run down the drain. Once she was washed off, Nadine exited the bathroom in only her towel, her hair wrapped in another towel. She glanced out into the room, realizing Chloe wasn't back from the front office yet. She figured there was no harm in turning on the TV and letting it play in the background as she got dressed.

When Nadine found the remote and turned on the small tube TV, she felt her face instantly get hot, realizing the TV was on the porn channel. Nadine knew she should have flipped to a safer channel straight away, but paused for a moment when she felt the heat in her face travel down to her hips. It had been a really long time since she was able to have any sort of relief. Nadine hadn't dated someone in years, not since Rafe, nor was she ever really alone. Her and Chloe had been with each other 24/7 for the past few weeks in search of this artifact. Nadine's brown eyes quickly glanced to the motel door. Chloe wouldn't be back for another few minutes... Maybe she could get a quick session in before her partner got back?

Nadine suddenly shook her head, switching the channel before she changed her mind. There was no point risking it, considering if Chloe had walked in on her, Nadine would never live it down. Nadine quickly threw both towels to the floor and pulled on some comfortable underwear, pulling a sweater over her bare chest and tugging on some running shorts. She padded over to her bed and crawled into the blankets, sighing heavily. She could still feel the heat coiled low in her belly, quietly begging to be released, but Nadine ignored it. She instead focused on the random TV drama show she had flipped to.

Less than five minutes later Nadine heard someone unlocking the door, Chloe sauntering into the room with a wide grin on her face. "So I've got a few more ideas on where we should look!" Nadine watched with wide, surprised eyes as her partner bound across the room to their gear, pulling out a map. Her face dropped, realizing she still hadn't dropped the topic of the artifact. All Nadine wanted to do was go to bed. "So we've looked in the West and in the East, but what if... Hey, are you okay?" Chloe had finally looked at Nadine and realized her frown. "Yeah, it's just... I'm not really in the mood for work." Chloe's jaw dropped playfully. "Nadine Ross is not in the mood for work?! Who are you and what have you done with my partner?" Chloe was too busy laughing at her own joke to dodge the pillow that Nadine threw. "No, I'm tired!" Nadine grouched back, wishing Chloe would take her seriously. Chloe, of course, just took the thrown pillow as an invitation to bother Nadine more.

Chloe ran and jumped onto Nadine's bed, landing on her knees to smack Nadine with the pillow. Nadine grunted loudly, feeling Chloe collapse next to her, giggling like crazy. Nadine ripped the pillow away from Chloe, quickly moving to smack her multiple times with the pillow. "I'm going to smother you!" She yelled, Chloe bringing her arms up to protect her face from the barrage of blows. Both of the women struggled for custody of the pillow before Chloe managed to hook her legs around Nadine's waist, tossing the woman over her and onto her back. Chloe rolled with Nadine, successfully sitting on to of her hips, pinning both her wrists with her knees. The two women laughed with each other, Chloe allowing Nadine to unpin her wrists. "Fine, I won't bring up the artifact till tomorrow," She said breathlessly, blowing a strand of hair that had fallen from her pony tail out of her face. "But in the morning we're back to business, alright, China?" She suddenly bent down and hovered her face closely to Nadine's, a mock-serious expression on her face.

Nadine's eyes went wide, her brain freezing when she saw the woman above her so close. Her touch deprived brain almost made her lunge up and meet Chloe's lips. Nadine quickly recovered her composure, shoving the dirty thoughts out of her brain. This was her best friend, not someone who was on the list of 'acceptable people to sleep with'. "Deal," Nadine finally spoke, quickly grabbing Chloe's knees and bucking her off with her hips and hands. Chloe just laughed as she flounced onto the bed, rolling off of it and going over to her side of the room. "I'm going to take a shower. You get some sleep," Chloe said with a smile in her voice. "Tomorrow morning, bright and early." Nadine just grunted, leaning over and shutting off the lamp next to her bed. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillows, falling asleep to the sound of the shower running.

The search for the artifact turned into a disaster full of men with guns and booby-trapped ruins like they were something out of Indiana Jones. In the end, however, they finally managed to capture the artifact and escape the ruins just before they self-destructed into a mess of flooded tunnels and crumbling walls. The two girls found their way out of Africa, and back to America. The two of them landed in New Orleans, being met in the airport by not only Nathan Drake, but also Elena and Sam. The welcoming party was full of hugs and Sam asking them for every detail about their adventures. Sam had recently stopped treasure hunting in favor of taking care of his new fiance and future step-son, so he was itching to get high off of the second-hand adrenaline. Nadine shook him off with a grumpy look, leaving Chloe to explain their travels in the car as the Drakes drove them back to Nathan and Elena's house. Cassie was there, meeting them out front with a large smile. "Hey Aunt Chloe! Ms. Ross! How was Africa?" Cassie ran up to give Nadine a hug, causing Nadine to smile wide. "It was hot, and dusty, and full of elephants," she chuckled. "Nadine was disappointed in how few monkeys we saw," Chloe spoke up.

The group found their way into the Drake home, where they had a small dinner party. By the time everyone was tired and ready to go, it was almost midnight. Nadine had protectively sat with a black backpack, which stored the artifact they worked so hard for. As Nadine and Chloe waited for their separate ubers to take them home, they started to make plans on meeting up with the buyer, a representative of a large museum. "I'll meet you at the museum, and we can get together and have a small drink to celebrate another victory," Chloe smiled wide. "Okay... I assume this is going to be our last hunt for a while? Doesn't the university want you to start teaching in a few weeks?" Chloe had been asked by a large ivy-league school in the area to become a professor for them. She accepted it, figuring that her and Nadine could research the next score they're hired for during the school year, and take the summer to go after whatever it would be.

"Yeah, but they're allowing me to set up my classroom next week, so I'll be doing that shortly.  
You should come see it when it's all finished," Chloe suggested with a grin. Nadine gave a small nod, glancing down at her phone to see that her ride was pulling up to the house. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Let's go to my place, I still have that scotch we wanted to try out." Chloe smiled wide, grabbing Nadine before she could walk away. She pulled her into a tight hug, which Nadine reciprocated quickly. Once they let go Nadine left, glancing to Chloe as the car pulled away. It didn't take long for Nadine to get to her small apartment. When she did, she went straight to her vault and carefully put the backpack inside, securely locking it. As Nadine started to unpack her two suitcases, she couldn't help the bittersweet feeling that was rising in her chest. That was the last job her and Chloe were going to do for a long time... She would go from being with her best friend almost every day, to seeing her maybe a few times a week, if not less. She was happy for Chloe, but very unsure of her own future. She went to bed mentally listing what her next step would be career wise.

The next morning went by quickly. Nadine spent the morning sitting in her office, casually searching up jobs while simultaneously texting Chloe and the artifact buyer. Around two that afternoon she unlocked the artifact, still tucked away safely in her bag, and drove to the museum which was an hour drive across the city. There she found Chloe milling around the front of the large museum, smiling wide at her unusually professional cloths. Instead of wearing her usual t-shirt and jeans she wore slacks, a button up, and a jacket. Her hair casually cascaded down her back, not tied up like it normally would be. "Hey there, China. Ready for this?" Chloe smiled to her when they caught each others eye, Nadine walking up to her partner. "As always, we're not going below 500,000, keep that in mind." Chloe nodded, shifting the paperwork she had under her arm.

The negotiations for the artifact lasted at least two hours. It started with the buyer examining the piece carefully, making sure it was real and undamaged. Once that time consuming process was over, they talked about price, Chloe pulling out the spreadsheet of their funds, and how much they spent simply getting the piece. By the end of the conversation Nadine and Chloe were significantly richer, large smiles on their faces as they walked out of the building. Chloe suggested they text the Drakes, inviting them to another small party at Nadine's place. The two stopped off at the store to buy food and drinks for the gathering, casually bantering as they usually did. When the Drakes arrived they partied even more than they did the night before. It wasn't till well past midnight that Sam, Nathan and Elena having left an hour before hand, finally called a cab and allowed Nadine to lead his stumbling ass down stairs and to the waiting car. She tipped the driver well, thanking him before going back up to her apartment.

She found Chloe sprawled across her couch, arm slung over her face. She wasn't drunk, but she definitely wasn't sober. "So... You're spending the night then?" Nadine asked, not at all bothered. She was happy to be spending more time with her best friend. Chloe giggled out a 'yeah' as Nadine casually cleaned up after her guests. "Hey... 'mere," Chloe suddenly said, sitting up. Her face was very red and her eyes sluggishly scanned across the room for Nadine, who was giving her a raised eyebrow. "What?" Nadine asked, crossing her arms as she walked over to Chloe. Her partner stretched out her arms and made this weird grabby motion, wanting Nadine to step closer. Once she was in front of her, Chloe hugged her arms around Nadine's waist, burying her face into her stomach. Nadine tensed for a moment before slowly hugging her friend back. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking down to the tipsy woman who clung to her like a koala. "Mmm... Yer my best friend, y'know that?" Chloe looked up at Nadine, resting her chin against her. Nadine simply scoffed. "You're very tipsy, aren't you?"

Suddenly Nadine's world turned sideways as strong arms pulled her down onto the couch. She landed on her back, legs sprawled awkwardly to the side as Chloe hugged her waist. "I'm so glad we're partners!" Chloe said a little too loudly. Nadine was about to push her buzzed friend off of her, when suddenly she was sliding up her body, rubbing her front against Nadine's. Once the two of them were face to face, Chloe smiled wide. "I have a question." Her breath smelled of alcohol as she shifted so her thigh was between Nadine's, pushing herself up a little onto her elbows. "Ask me in the morning, when you can speak without a slur," Nadine huffed, her touch deprived body feeling all of Chloe's rubbing against her. "We're super close, right? Wha' if we uh... Y'know," Chloe's eyes darted across Nadine's face, watching her slowly process and figure out what she was trying to say. "What? Chloe, you've drunk too much. Get off me, it's time for bed." Nadine reached up to push Chloe off of her, but her partner grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the armrest above her head. For some reason Nadine didn't try very hard to fight back.

Chloe leaned down and started to sloppily kiss along her jaw. "Just this once?" She giggled, shifting her thigh between Nadine's legs. The soft noise that escaped her partners lungs made the two women freeze, Chloe sitting up to look at Nadine. The playfully drunk look that was in Chloe's eyes turned into surprise, and then slight arousal. She shifted her thigh some more, and moved down to Nadine's jaw again. This time the kisses weren't as sloppy, and had much more purpose. "Just this once?" Chloe whispered huskily, much more serious as she heard Nadine's breath picking up. There was a long pause before Nadine slowly nodded her head. "Just this once," She confirmed quietly, gasping when Chloe moved down to where her jaw met her neck. Slowly Nadine started to move her hands, feeling weird about the fact that she was fondling her best friend. Chloe was hesitant, but didn't seem to be so encumbered by the thoughts that Nadine was fighting in her own head.

Chloe started to move her hot open mouthed kisses towards Nadine's pulse, causing her partner to sigh in pleasure. Her hands started to move more against Chloe, shifting from her shoulders and upper back to where her hips rested against her, fingers teasing at the hem of her shirt. Chloe moved against Nadine's hands, her hips casually grinding against hers. When Nadine didn't move to pull off her shirt, Chloe sat up and pulled it off herself. Chloe sat back on her heels for a moment, looking at the flushed and disheveled Nadine, who couldn't help but stare back. She had to admit her best friend was beautiful. Not only that, but she had an amazingly toned body, although Nadine wasn’t one to talk, either. Nadine swallowed hard as she looked up at Chloe, slowly reaching up and pulling her back down, gasping when Chloe's hands went straight under her shirt, sliding up her front. Finger tips teased against the underwire of her bra while lips kissed and licked against her collar bone. Nadine let out a small shudder when Chloe's fingers moved to trace along the top of her bra, her touch feather light. Goose bumps spread like wildfire across Nadine's body, feeling Chloe's hand dip under her bra and mess with an erect nipple.

Normally it took Nadine a little while to get really into sex, relying heavily on foreplay. However, Nadine couldn't help but notice the tension coiled in her belly, and the burning heat between her legs. She couldn't wait any longer, her body begging for the tension to be released. "Touch me," she panted, sound hardly coming out of her mouth. Chloe paused in her kissing and teasing to look up at the bright red Nadine. "What?" Chloe asked, not sure if she heard her friend right. "Touch me, please, Chloe." Nadine normally hated to beg, but her sex drive had been cranked up to ten. Chloe didn't have to be told a third time, reaching down and unbuttoning Nadine's slacks. The sound of her zipper being pulled down was almost too loud in the quiet room, causing Nadine to pause in her thoughts. Was she really going to do this? Fuck her best friend? Now was the time to stop this, and for a second Nadine almost did. The feeling of Chloe's fingers dragging through hot folds is what caused her to stop questioning what was happening.

A rather loud moan escaped Nadine's throat, her back arching and her hands flexing into fists at the feeling of Chloe's hand between her legs. She felt Chloe gasp against her neck, her fingers slowly exploring Nadine. After a few second Nadine felt Chloe's fingertips brush against her clit, causing her to gasp and groan, head tilting to the side. Chloe paused, her finger backtracking to find that one spot that made Nadine react the most. Once she felt her clit under her finger pads she started to swipe slow, messy circles against her. Nadine tried her best not to react so needily, but the pleasure that zipped up her spine was making her body move without permission. Her arms wrapped tight around Chloe's shoulders, panting loudly in her friends ear as her hips jolted slightly with each circle. After a minute or two, Nadine noticed that Chloe was starting to whimper each time Nadine shifted, realizing that her thigh was still between Chloe's leg.

Still panting and quietly moaning, Nadine reached between the two of them, her palm sliding down Chloe's stomach, resting against her navel. Chloe shifted forward into Nadine's hand ever so slightly, her own breath picking up in her ear. Nadine unbuttoned and unzipped Chloe's pants with one hand, trying to focus on both the pleasure building in her hips, as well as what she was doing with Chloe. Her hand slipped under Chloe's pants and underwear, gasping at how wet her partner was as well. She felt Chloe's finger tips stutter against her when she started dragging her index finger right against where her clit was. "Oh fuck," Chloe breathlessly whispered, her eyebrows furrowing. The two women panted and moaned against each other, Nadine feeling like she was about to burn up. Sweat was prickling along the back of Chloe's neck as she worked to keep pace against Nadine.

Nadine was gripping the armrest of her couch for dear life as the pleasure building in her hips became too much, her body releasing like a tightly wound coil. She managed to keep her fingers working against Chloe, her back arching and her thighs shuddering as she moaned very loudly, cussing breathlessly. She felt Chloe tense above her, hearing her own slew of moans and vulgar words as she came. Slowly the two women worked each other down from their highs. Nadine was the first to pull her hand out of her partners pants, watching Chloe sit up and very slowly remove her hand. Both of them were sweaty, panting, and very flushed. Chloe looked down at her hand, seeing her fingers glisten in the low apartment light. Slowly realization as to what just happened settled into Nadine, the awkwardness between the two partners palpable. Nadine stared up at Chloe with wide eyes, shifting uncomfortably under her.

"I'll... Uh... Call you a cab?" Nadine mumbled, pulling her mouth thin. Chloe swallowed hard, nodding as she slowly sat up, allowing Nadine to slide out from under her. Nadine awkwardly zipped and buttoned up her pants, refusing to look at Chloe as she stood and grabbed her phone. She quickly ordered Chloe an uber, sitting down so her back was facing her best friend. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to will herself to turn around and ignore the embarrassment that set in. She just couldn't bring herself to speak, though, unable to think of a casual topic. Chloe didn't seem to want to offer any conversation either, awkwardly glancing between her best friend and her hands in her lap. Her fingers were still wet and sticky from Nadine, so she quickly wiped them on her pants.

The apartment was dead silent until Nadine's phone buzzed, informing her that the uber was outside. Chloe stood up, gathering her clothing items. Nadine didn't stand, simply turning to silently watch her. Chloe paused at the door, making tense eye contact with her. "I'll uhm... Call-... I'll text you later, okay?" Nadine simply nodded, staring at her partner. Chloe left the apartment, pausing when the door closed behind her. Was she seriously doing the walk of shame? Chloe Frazier was NOT the one who usually did the walk of shame. Normally she was proud and confident in her strong sexual drive, having no problem easing into a smooth one night stand, or casual fuck. However, with Nadine it was incredibly different. Chloe felt shame and a strong discomfort as she shuffled down to the car waiting outside for her. When she got into the back of the uber, quietly greeting the driver, she just stared out the window. Fear and sadness started to slowly creep into her chest, realizing that what she did might have seriously fucked up her relationship with Nadine. It was already hard enough to get Nadine to trust her, let alone admit that they were friends when everything first started out, but now that trust and friendship might have been shattered all by a stupid drunk decision.

Chloe pulled out her phone, opening it to her and Nadine's last conversation. She paused for a moment, her thumbs hovering over the keyboard.

'I'm sorry'

She sent the text and quickly put her phone away, dread burying itself deep into the pit of her stomach. She sat silently in the uber, thanking the driver once she got to her apartment. Once inside, Chloe didn't know what to do. She glanced at her phone, frowning when she saw that Nadine hadn't texted back yet. Chloe's first instinct was to find all the booze in her house and see if she couldn't make the strongest cocktail in the world. Instead, she changed out of her formal suit and ruined underwear, taking a long steaming shower and crawling into bed with a frown. She glanced at her phone, her heart skipping when she saw that Nadine had texted her back.

'We'll talk later'

Chloe frowned even more, staring down at the short text. She closed her phone and set it down, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Never has she ever fucked up so much in her life, and she's fucked up quite a bit, so this was quite an achievement. Chloe got absolutely no sleep that night, simply staring at the phone that sat on her night stand. She rolled around in her bed until the sun shone brightly through her bedroom windows. Nadine also got very little sleep, staying up most of the night watching TV to keep her mind off of what had happened only a few hours earlier. Eventually, however, she decided that she wasn't going to get any sort of rest, so she might as well go work out. She quickly changed and went on a jog through the practically deserted street. It was around 5:30 in the morning, so only the homeless and dedicated office workers were out and about. Even though Nadine had music playing loudly through ear buds, which usually distracted her, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened between her and Chloe. Was it just an act of hormones, or was it something more? Nadine had to admit, she did find Chloe very attractive, unfairly attractive if she was being totally honest. However, did her physical attraction also mean emotional attraction? Emotions were NOT Nadine's strong suit, having always struggled with them. Normally it was always very black and white, but as soon as she got to the grey areas she repressed and snuffed out the feelings. But she couldn't do that here...

Nadine had no clue how to deal with bringing the topic up to Chloe, considering she didn't know what Chloe had to say as well. What if Chloe agreed that it was just a whir of sexual libido, and just laughed it off? But what if it had actually meant something to the usually sexually versatile woman? Chloe had been known to jump into a relationship by using sex as a doorway, what if that's what she was trying to do here?

As Nadine jogged, she kept creating more questions and no answers. Throughout her spiral, she couldn't help but think back to the situation that had happened earlier. She thought back to how Chloe hand felt between her legs, and how Chloe felt against her own fingers. She could only see a whirl of dark hair and tanned skin, could only hear soft moans and heavy breathing. Nadine quickly stopped, practically losing her footing at the sudden ceasing of motion. She had just realized she had been running. Running away from the thoughts and the images of Chloe fucking her on the couch, images of them not stopping but instead falling back into one another. It was then that it dawned on Nadine that she kinda liked the images running through her head. It was hot and very arousing, but... It was with her best friend! No one should be thinking of fucking their best friend!

Nadine groaned through her winded panting, lightly smacking her cheeks with both hands. Exercise wasn't helping her, if anything her labored breathing was just reminding her of how Chloe sounded panting in her ear. If working out wasn’t the answer, then burying herself in her own work would at least block out the event for the time being. So, that's exactly what Nadine did. She jogged home, took a cold shower, and went into her office to work on a treasure hunting book she was casually writing as a pet project. For the rest of the day Nadine focused on telling her journey, looking up small facts that she had forgotten throughout the adventure, and generally succeeding in blocking out the memory of her and Chloe. Once night rolled around, Nadine made herself a small meal before going to bed. There was a small thought in the back of her mind, reminding her that she said she would talk to Chloe, but as she lay in bed she decided to push it off for tomorrow.

Of course when tomorrow rolled around, Nadine kept pushing it back hour by hour. 'after I do this I'll text her' 'okay, after THIS I'll text her' 'Oh shit, I forgot I still needed to do that one thing... After that, I'll text her'. Before Nadine knew it, it had been two days since she last spoke to Chloe. She sighed and picked up her rather neglected phone, opening it up to her and Chloe's conversation. She stared at their last brief texts, struggling to find the words she wished to express.

'I've been busy... Talk soon, okay?'

There was a brief pause before Chloe texted back.

'I get it. Lmk.'

Nadine squeezed her eyes shut, closing out of the conversation. Her chest felt like an elephant was standing on it. She longed for her senses to be dulled, and after a short debate Nadine decided that was exactly what she was going to do. She was going to drink the night away. Nadine dressed up in a deep red pants suit, black heels and a black leather jacket. Her hair was down, naturally curling around her head like it usually did when it wasn't in a tight bun. She made her way down to the most common club that was close to her house, going straight to the bartender. "Four shots of your strongest, please," Nadine asked over the loud booming music, sliding her credit card over to start a tab. The bartender smiled and nodded, a questioning glint in his eye as he walked away to do as Nadine asked. Nadine turned around and leaned back against the bar, looking around. The club was dark, the only light being the swooping blue stage lights above them. There was a stage at the back of the club that was flashing strobe lights to the beat of the music, a DJ bobbing her head and pumping her fist on the stage. There was a large crowd dancing, and an upstairs balcony lining the walls, also full of dancing people. Nadine turned around when she heard the bartender setting down drinks.

She didn't even ask what they were, simply grabbing the first shot and downing it without hesitation. The next shot she took a little slower, allowing it to actually touch her tongue. It tasted like some sort of flavored vodka. The last two shots were just as quick to go down, Nadine signaling that she wanted four more. When she said she wanted to get drunk, she meant it. Already her face was starting to get flushed and her eyes were starting to dilate. There was a burning that reached from her chest all the way down to her hips, pooling uncomfortably between her legs.

Nadine was just about to take another shot as they were lined up in front of her when a familiar voice spoke next to her. "Nadine-damn-Ross is at a club?! Taking shots by herself?!" Nadine turned to see Sam Drake smiling wide at her, although he had a confused pull to his brow. "What brings you down to the commoners, oh mighty queen?" Sam joked, sitting on the stool next to Nadine. He asked the bartender for a weak coke with rum. Nadine furrowed her own eyebrows at the out of place drink. "Why am I the one getting drunk, while you're being the responsible one? Shouldn’t our rolls be switched?" She avoided Sams question casually, taking the shot she held in her hand. "I'm here for a buddies party. He just got a top shelf job, so I'm letting him get drunk, while I be the DD... What's up with the shots? You're taking them like you're trying to forget." Nadine set down the now empty second shot glass, having taken it while Sam was talking. "I am," was all Nadine said over the music.

Sam frowned, looking confused as he took a sip of his mostly-soda drink. "Did something happen out in Africa?" Nadine simply shook her head, starting to sway slightly. The alcohol was now really starting to get to her. Her eyes were unfocused, and it was really hard to form a coherent thought. "Then what are you trying to forget, Ross?" Sam looked genuinely worried, reaching out to stop Nadine when she went to slam back the second to last shot. "I fucked someone I shouldn't have, and now the guilt and confusion are consuming me."

Sam froze, looking shocked at his one time business partner. "Uh... Woah... Okay, way to drop a bombshell... Was it consensual?" Nadine drunkenly swayed her head to look at Sam, an 'of course it was' look on her face. "So what... Did you sleep with them because you have feelings for them? Were you trying to woo them and they only saw it as casual sex?" Nadine sighed and put her head down onto the bar counter. The cool surface felt good against her forehead. Sober Nadine had no idea how to answer Sam's questions, let alone drunk Nadine. When she didn't answer, Sam pressed for a different question. "Have you just tried talking to them?" Nadine frowned, furrowing her eyebrows as she rolled her head to look at Sam again. "I'm too much of a coward... The topic scares me, and I don't know why... It's like I'm afraid that she'll say that it was a casual fuck, but at the same time I'm scared she's going to say she actually does have feelings for me."

That was a lot of baggage to suddenly throw at Sam, Nadine knew that, but at the same time it felt good to admit it. "So... What you're saying is you're scared of commitment, but you're also scared to be alone." She nodded, and he sighed with a concentrated look on his face. "The only way to work things out is to talk with whoever she is, Nadine," Sam paused, looking like he was trying to figure out how to say something. "And... Is there any harm in sleeping with this person? Is it damaging a relationship? There's such a thing as casual sex, and if that's what you're looking for, maybe you should suggest that with this woman... It might even help you sort out your issues. There's no reason to feel so much guilt over this, Nadine."

Nadine slowly sat up, staring lazily at Sam for a moment. Without warning she leaned forward, putting a hand to the inside of his thigh. "Are you suggesting I should have casual sex with YOU?" Her words were slurred and her lips couldn't decide if they wanted to simply grin or stretch into a full on smile. The last thing Nadine saw was Sam's shocked expression before her world turned sideways as she fell off the stool. The side of her face slammed into the ground, and she was out like a night light.

Chloe was at home, curled up with her laptop, watching some Netflix drama show when suddenly her phone started to ring. Her heart skipped a beat, hoping to see Nadine's name. Instead it was a call from Sam. She frowned and almost let it go to voicemail, but something told her to answer the phone. "Yes..." She started, but paused when the loud blasting of music was all she could hear coming through the phone. She pulled it away from her ear, wincing slightly. Sam's frantic voice started to yell something unintelligible through the phone, but Chloe couldn't make out what he was screaming about. "What did you say? Are you drunk or something?" Chloe felt annoyance starting to creep up into her chest.

"Nadine just knocked herself out at the club!" Sam screamed through the phone. "She got really drunk, and now she's not waking up!" All the blood drained from Chloe's face as she listened to Sam scream. She was up within a second, shoving the closest pairs of shoes on. "What club are you at? I'm on my way."


	2. Tame Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Nadine make amends, agreeing to take their friendship a step forward, and start to get more comfortable with each other.

When Nadine woke up all she could feel was her throbbing headache, and her incredibly dry mouth. Her body longed for water, but every movement seemed to send a spike of pain straight to her head. She could tell that there was what felt like an ice pack resting on her forehead, and she was laying in a bed. It took Nadine a rather long time to will her eyes to open, instantly closing them again at the ‘bright’ sunrise that glowed through the closed curtains of the room. She realized that the room she was in was in fact Chloe’s bedroom, but Chloe was nowhere to be found. Ever so slowly Nadine sat up, taking the ice off her head, noticing a large glass of water and a bottle of painkillers sitting on the nightstand. She greedily grabbed the pills and took four straight away, washing them down with large mouthfuls of water. She only stopped drinking when the glass emptied.

Nadine eventually crawled out of the large, comfortable bed and carefully padded around the room. She was still in her pants suit, although it seemed to have torn in one of the seams under her arm, vaguely exposing her side. She frowned at her now ruined favorite outfit, her frown only growing when she walked out of the room to see Chloe glaring at her. “You bastard,” Chloe’s voice shook with rage, and her nose wrinkled ever so slightly, telling Nadine she had seriously fucked up. “I know,” Nadine mumbled, her head throbbing too much. “Three days… Nothing for three fucking days…” Nadine sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table, putting her face in her hands. “And all of a sudden I get a call from Sam saying you busted your ass…”

Chloe slammed her hand down on the counter she was standing next to, causing her partner to look up. Her face was still tense with anger, but Nadine felt a pang of guilt shoot through her heart seeing the fear in her best friends eyes. “You’ve been a really shitty friend these past three days.” Her heart broke completely hearing the crack in Chloe’s voice, watching the fear and pain slowly ebb into her features. “I know I haven’t been fair to you-” Chloe jolted forward, taking a few aggressive steps forward before stopping. “No you fucking have not! Radio silence for three fucking days! I thought I had lost you, you jerk.” Nadine sighed, allowing Chloe to get all her frustration out.

“I was scared… I’m a coward and didn’t know how to confront you.” Nadine’s gaze shifted down to her lap, but forced herself to look back up at Chloe. “Damn right you’re a coward… I’m scared too, Nadine! I get what happened between us was messed up, and I understand that your reaction is to shut down and protect yourself, but don’t go off and get bloody drunk to cope! You could have talked to me… I’ve been waiting for you to talk to me.” Nadine didn’t say anything. She had no idea what to say. Obviously ‘I’m sorry’ isn’t enough to mend the stress and hurt she put her partner through, but that’s all she could think of saying. The two women stared at one another for a long moment before Chloe deflated, her shoulders relaxing and her face dropping. She moved to sit across from Nadine at the table.

“Look… I’m sorry I fucked up with suggesting we… You know… I was tipsy and horny, and I know I made you really uncomfortable. It won’t happen again.” Chloe frowned, shifting awkwardly. Compared to Nadine, Chloe was rather emotional, but compared to a normal, healthy human, she was still very emotionally stunted. The two women were feeling the same exact thing, but neither of them could realize that. Nadine thought back to what little she remembered of Sams advice. Would it really be a bad idea to suggest a casual sexual relationship? The two of them were already incredibly close, so why not just add an extra compartment to their friendship? 

“I can’t stop thinking about what happened… How much I secretly liked it.” Nadine’s words made Chloe’s eyes go wide, searching for any sort of satire in her friends face. When she realized she was being serious, her jaw dropped slightly. Nadine was actually attempting to open up. “Yeah… It was really fucking nice, after such a long time of going without.” Chloe tried not to smile with slight pride, but the fact that she got Nadine to admit she was at least decent in bed seriously boosted her already high ego.

Nadine watched Chloe slowly grin, instantly feeling a small weight lifting off her shoulders. The tension between the two women slowly started to fade away. “What if… I mean we’re already really close, and if we both liked it… What if we kept doing it? You know, casually.” Nadine could feel her face heat up as she spoke, watching the look on her partners face go from shocked to mischievous. “Is Nadine Ross seriously proposing a casual, friends with benefits relationship?” Nadine frowned, her eyes narrowing at the mocking jest. She crossed her arms and leaned away from the table. “It was just a suggestion…”

Chloe laughed a bit, reaching a hand across the table, as if she was reaching to pull Nadine closer to herself, if she wasn’t so far away. “I’m not saying no, you moody toddler.” Nadine narrowed her eyes more at being called a ‘moody toddler’. However her scowl started to fade away with a huff. “So you agree that we should do this?... Friends with benefits?” It felt like there should have been more of a discussion, but it was rather Chloe-fashion to make something so emotional complicated rather simple- ignoring the past three, emotion filled days. “I’m up for it. You weren’t so bad yourself, China. I’m interested in how you would be when you’re actually comfortable with someone.” Chloe winked, grinning more at how red her partner got.

“Well… Okay… So is that it?” Nadine tried to ignore the heat in her face, glancing awkwardly between the table and Chloe’s face. “What… Did you want to sign a business contract or something? Last I checked this sort of arrangement is usually silently set up… Our experience has been very messy, compared to the normal, smooth, non-verbal agreement.” The two stared at each other for a long moment, Nadine still feeling like there should be more. It felt rather sloppy and incomplete. “So… Do you want to fuck now?” Chloe joked, an evil smile on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows. Her partner simply rolled her eyes and shook her head, standing up slowly. “I have work to do at home,” She paused for a moment, glancing back at Chloe as she walked away, “Thank you… For helping me when I passed out. I need to text Sam and apologize as well.” Her friend simply smiled and nodded.

Once Nadine had gathered her items and left Chloe’s apartment, she texted Sam while in the taxi.

‘Thank you for your help last night. I apologize for any inconvenience.’

It didn’t take long for Sam to respond.

‘Hey, that’s what friends are for. You save my life, I save your dignity- Mostly. Fair and square… Have you figured out your lady problem?’

‘An arrangement have been struck. Thank you for the advice.’

‘Happy fucking! :)’

Nadine gave a prudish frown to the vulgar text, but she felt a small flutter of amusement. Once Nadine was home, she changed out of her clothes, drank some more water, and texted Chloe about her recent job searches. While the two of them texted, Nadine worked in her office, answering multiple emails sent by small clients asking for information about certain fields she was very well informed in. She went to bed feeling extremely tired, but very emotionally fulfilled. She was talking with Chloe again, and that made things ten times better. Not to mention she was vaguely interested in how this new branch of their friendship was going to play out.

Before either of them knew it, a week had passed, both women very busy. Chloe was finishing up her class room, and Nadine was working on interviewing for a new job as the lead of security in a very promising company. From the description, she would be able to work from home mostly- only having to show up to the actual business location a few times a week -and she made her own hours. That meant she could spend plenty of time working on her book and doing any research with Chloe whenever they got hired for a new expedition. Despite their new arrangement, neither Chloe nor Nadine initiated a sexual encounter. Nadine kept making excuses to herself, saying she was busy and didn’t have time for sex.

One morning Nadine got a text from Chloe asking her if she was free to take a tour of her new classroom. She had just finished setting it up the night before. Of course Nadine jumped at the offer, eager to see her friends achievement. They met in the university parking lot an hour and a half later, Chloe leading her into a large history building, going up two floors and into a rather large classroom. It wasn’t a lecture hall, but it wasn’t a small room by any means. It could fit at least fifty students. The walls were decorated with all sorts of flags, posters, and encased artifacts that Chloe and Nadine had collected while searching for the main treasure. Nadine couldn’t help but fondly smile seeing the small ganesh figurine on Chloe’s desk, remembering their first adventure in the Western Ghats. From that treasure hunt on, the two had become inseparable. Nadine found that she had a rather fondness for the Tusk of Ganesha.

“So what do you think?” Chloe asked, smiling as she watched Nadine slowly look around. “I think your students are going to be lucky to have you as a professor. Have you started your lesson plans yet?” The guilty look on her face told Nadine that she had not even bothered thinking about lesson plans. “... I’ve been busy?” She said with a half hearted shrug. Nadine sighed in disappointment, shaking her head. “Do you want to go to your place and start working on them? I can try and help you by making some dinner for us.” Chloe’s eyes lit up at the mention of Nadine’s cooking. She loved her combination of boerewors and spicy curry. It was like putting their two cultures together.

After a quick trip to grab ingredients for their dinner, they went to Chloe’s apartment and settled in. Chloe sat on the couch with her laptop, slowly typing out a lesson plan, although she was very chatty and distracted. Nadine cooked in the kitchen, making the South African sausages by hand and throwing all the ingredients for curry together into a large pot. It took her a moment to realize that her partner had stopped talking for an extended period of time, so she turned to see what was causing her silence. Chloe wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that she was looking at something on her phone, sprawled out on the couch. “Hey! You need to be doing your work,” Nadine scolded with a slight frown.

Chloe waved her off. “I’ll just wing it, like I always do. Things usually fall into place on their own.” Nadine raised her eyebrow, silently questioning when things had ever fallen into place. Whenever they went on their adventures it was usually Nadine who bailed them out of bad situations, because Chloe was so hyper focused on getting the treasure or artifact. “That’s not very responsible of you.” She walked away from the stove, knowing it was going to be awhile before the curry was ready. She pushed Chloe’s legs off of the couch and heavily sat down, getting comfortable by propping her feet on the coffee table.

“Since when have I been responsible?” Chloe grinned, setting her phone down to look at Nadine. They silently looked at one another for a moment, Nadine slowly noticing the vaguely hungry look in her friends eyes. “So are you done with trying to work?” She tried to keep her tone casual, her stomach flipping when Chloe’s eyes started to wander down her face. “Yeah… I was thinking of doing something- or someone -else.” In one fluid movement Chloe was straddling Nadine, her face inches away from hers. Nadine felt her body instantly start to heat up. “That was a really lame transition,” She whispered huskily.

Chloe only scoffed and gave a small shrug, leaning in to plant a kiss along Nadine’s jaw line. Nadine felt stiff under her, not entirely sure what to do. It was still vaguely uncomfortable and awkward between them, and Chloe could feel the tension in her body. “Just relax… Imagine me as someone else if it makes you feel better.” Chloe’s sensual whisper made Nadine shift her hips, feeling a rush of heat go straight between her legs. It wasn’t even what her partner said- to be honest she didn’t really want to picture someone else -but the way she said it.

Nadine closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Chloe’s lips going down her neck. She felt hands wandering from her shoulders down her front, and hips slowly starting to shift against hers. What really kicked her into drive was when Chloe suddenly bit down on her pulse point. With a gasp and a lurch Nadine’s hands were suddenly on Chloe’s hips, leading her to move more against her. Chloe smiled against her neck, chuckling lightly.

The vexatious grin made Nadine feel competitive. She wanted Chloe to react with just as much charnel vigor as she did. One hand went down, fingertips digging into Chloe’s rear while another hand went up under her shirt, blunt nails trailing up her spine ever so slightly. Chloe tensed against Nadine, gasping at the simultaneous sensation. With each movement the heat between the women grew. Chloe was sensually grinding her hips against Nadine, while Nadine’s hands were all over her ass and clawing up her back. Eventually Nadine got comfortable enough to instruct Chloe to lift her arms. Her partner didn’t even think twice, doing as she was told while Nadine quickly pulled her t-shirt off of her.

Nadine’s lips went straight for Chloe’s neck, collar bone, and cleavage while hands greedily explored firm abs and heaving sides. She didn’t worry about marks, happily biting softly against soft skin, reveling in the quiet moan Chloe let out at the nip. Nadine sucked lightly before releasing the skin with a slight pop, licking her tongue over the already fading bite mark. “Now you,” Chloe panted, pulling Nadien’s attention away from her breasts. She started to unbutton her top quickly, her partner helping her with well practiced hands, the fabric being thrown in a random direction easily. Chloe took a moment to grin, taking in every inch of Nadine with her eyes.

She had seen the woman in a bikini top before, but never in such a sexual way. It helped that Nadine was wearing a rather attractive red lace bra. Chloe took two handfuls of Nadine, squeezing her lightly over the fabric of her bra, grinning when Nadine inhaled sharply, her head tilting back. “Do you like that?” The question was asked in a very low, gravely tone, but was innocent and testing. Chloe flexed her hands again, making Nadine bite her lower lip with perfect teeth and quickly nod. She was pulled forward, and nimble fingers quickly unclasped her bra, shedding it and throwing it down to where her shirt lay.

For a moment Nadine felt a rush of anxiety and embarrassment at how exposed she was. She wanted to cover up, or tell Chloe to look away. Chloe, however, started to look impossibly hungrier as she bent down and quickly tried to map out every inch of Nadine with her lips. She would occasionally bite and lick, practically moaning each time Nadine did. It was incredibly rewarding hearing how much her partner was enjoying Chloe’s hands and mouth. When Chloe suddenly latched her mouth around her nipple, Nadine suddenly exclaimed, “Fuck!”

Her tongue swiped and flicked against Nadine, hands starting to trail down towards her partners pants. Nadine could practically feel how wet she was, itching to be touched. However, she stopped Chloe’s hands, causing her partner to pause and look up. “I want to fuck you first,” She said, her voice unrecognizable, dripping with arousal. Chloe’s nose flared, not protesting as Nadine quickly stripped her of her bra, and helped her shimmy out of her pants.

Chloe sat there on Nadine’s lap, in only her panties, chest heaving and face incredibly flushed. Nadine reached forward, her hands on her partners thighs, one hand slowly rubbing closer to the inside of her thigh. It was obvious Chloe was ready, glancing between Nadine’s face and her hand with hungry excitement. With a sudden bold surge, Nadine moved her hand forward, thumb pad swiping across Chloe, over her underwear. Both women were surprised to feel the very noticeable dampness on the garment. Nadine couldn’t help but say, “And this is just the vanilla stuff…”

Chloe scowled. “It’s been a long time…”

“It’s been less than two weeks.”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

“If you say so.”

She couldn’t help but grin, right hand pulling Chloe’s hips closer while her left shifted her panties aside. She dipped her fingers down against her partner, listening to her sigh in relieved pleasure, her hips ever so slightly moving forward into her hand. Unlike their first time together, Nadine didn’t rush it this time. She allowed her fingers to explore Chloe, playfully and experimentally dipping into her before pulling out and swiping over her clit a few times.

“What would you like?” Nadine whispered, leaning forward to kiss her partners chest sweetly. Chloe’s breathing was starting to become labored, clinging to the back of her couch. She looked torn between a quick release or a more extended session. Eventually, however, she finally said in a low growl, “I want to ride you.” The pure hunger in Chloe’s eyes, and her tone of voice made Nadine pause, short circuiting at the pure rush of ecstasy that pooled between her legs.

Without a second thought Nadine put her middle finger in, gently pumping a few times before slowly putting in her ring finger, both fingers curling each time she pulled out. Chloe didn’t bother holding back the moan that came from low inside her chest, her eyes fluttering close and her jaw dropping slightly. Her fingers clawed at the back of the couch as Chloe started to grind into Nadine’s fingers, moving up and down, flexing her hips. After a minute of Nadine simply watching how beautiful Chloe looked fucking herself on her hand, she started to pump her hand up the meet Chloe halfway. This made her soft gasps raise into full moans, her eyebrows knitting together.

Nadine leaned forward, smiling against Chloe’s chest as she would occasionally nip at the undersides of her breasts. Her free hand snuck up her back, dragging blunt nails against her spine before focusing on the areas that made Chloe’s muscles flex in pleasure the most. Once Chloe started to move a tad more quickly, Nadine added her thumb to the mix. Every time her hand lifted to meet Chloe, her thumb would push into her clit. Chloe gasped and moaned loudly, each time she hit Nadine’s thumb, her hands moving from the back of the couch to Nadine’s shoulders, nails digging into her skin.

With each pump of Nadine’s hand, Chloe started to get closer and closer, looking down between them to watch Nadine’s fingers disappear into her. Nadine felt her partner’s hips stutter, and her muscles flex around her as she came heavily, her jaw dropping and her entire body tensing. Nadine worked her down by slowly circling her thumb on her clit and moving her fingers in and out. Once Chloe started to breathe properly again, sagging slightly, Nadine finally removed her hand. She panted, leaning her forehead against Nadine’s shoulder.

“That… Was much better than last time,” Chloe admitted through her slightly puffing breaths. Nadine scoffed. “Last time you were drunk, and I was uncomfortable.” Chloe sat up, smiling with heavy eyes. “Do you want to…” She trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing and her smile turning into a frown. Both of them simultaneously smelt the slight burning scent in the air. “Fuck, the curry!” Nadine quickly picked Chloe up and basically threw her to the side, on the couch, running to go turn off the burner and remove the pot. She stirred it a little, relieved that, although the bottom of the pot was rather burnt, most of the curry was salvageable. “If we had ruined this dish I was going to murder you,” Nadine grumbled.

Chloe laughed, pulling her bra and other clothing back on, sensing that the moment was over. She gathered Nadine’s top and bra, giving them to her half naked friend. Once the two were dressed, and all the food was properly salvaged and made, they sat down to eat. The two had their usual banter, but there was another tone to it. Like they were even closer than before.

\------------------------

‘I need you’

‘Where are you? Is everything okay?’

‘No, I NEED you…’

‘That doesn’t answer my first question’

‘Work…’

Nadine raised her eyebrow at the text, glancing between her phone and the word document she was writing in. She could easily pause her work, so deciding between the book or her friend was easy.

‘Do you want to come over?’

‘I figured it’d be more fun here’

‘Get your lazy ass over here, or deal with it yourself’

Despite the aggressive words, the text was more affectionate than anything.

‘Damn you and your moral rules… I’ll be there in 15’

Nadine smiled, rolling away from her desk and out of her office. She casually cleaned up a few things in her otherwise pristine apartment. She paused for a moment looking down at herself. She had been working all morning, and didn’t get a chance to shower. Figuring she had a few minutes before Chloe got there, Nadine went into her bathroom and turned on the water in her glass enclosed walk in shower, feeling it until it was exactly the temperature she liked. Next she pulled out her phone, connecting it to a waterproof speaker and turning on some music, stripping and stepping into the hot stream of water, setting the speaker off to the side.

She sighed, feeling the warmth envelope her. The music drummed next to her, allowing Nadine to get lost in the beat, eyes closed and hips ever so slightly swaying. She didn’t hear the knock on her door, nor when Chloe walked into the apartment, following the sound of the water and music to the bathroom. Nadine practically screamed when she opened her eyes to see Chloe giving her a cheshire smile. “What the fuck, Frazier!?” Nadine barked angrily.

Chloe leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, her smile nod fading. “Don’t mind me, I’m just here to watch the show.” She laughed, not even bothering to hide the fact that was full on checking out Nadine. “Could you call me or say something before you scare the shit out of me?” Nadine scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. Chloe pouted at the cut off of her view, looking up to her face. “Sorry, China. I just figured this was more fun... But really don’t stop just for me.” Chloe moved from the doorway, closer to the shower with a mischievous look. “If it would help… I could always wash your back for you.”

Nadine flushed bright red, but slowly nodded. Her experiences with shower sex wasn’t exactly the best, but that was always with men, and Chloe had proven herself in the past three weeks that she was considrably well versed compared to those men. Chloe grinned at Nadine’s approval, slowly stripping down to nothing. Nadine watched with hungry eyes as she prowled over, stepping into the shower and right up close to her. “Turn around,” Chloe instructed quietly, reaching for the bottle of body wash and a washcloth. Nadine did as she was told, turning and standing stiffly in anticipation.

Chloe wet the cloth before squeezing a large dollop of soap onto it. She foamed up the body wash before slowly lathering it across the back of Nadine’s shoulders, moving down her back. Nadine sighed at the sensation, subconsciously leaning back a little towards her. Chloe continued to rub her partners back until she was covered in suds, eventually dropping the wash cloth to use her hands, smoothing them down Nadine’s sides, squeezing her ass playfully before moving back up and around, towards her chest.

Nadine pressed flush against Chloe as her hands worked on her breasts, slippery fingers massaging and sliding all over her. She felt Chloe smile against her neck before softly kissing down it, towards her shoulder. Without warning Chloe dug her teeth erotically into Nadine’s skin, causing her to flinch and moan loudly. She kissed the already bruising skin, soothing the sting with her tongue. One of Chloe’s hands strayed from Nadine’s chest and slid down to her hips, gently rubbing soap all over them. She pushed the two of them forward until Nadine’s hands were pressed against the cool tile wall, Chloe spreading her legs with a foot.

She didn’t go straight between Nadine’s legs, instead teasing around her thighs, biting, kissing, and sucking against her shoulders and back. Chloe didn’t move her hand to where Nadine wanted it until she was panting and moaning with each kiss along her sensitive spine. Chloe’s fingers were slow and firm as they stroked through Nadine, moaning softly when she pressed her hips back against hers, grinding ever so slightly. Chloe leaned back a bit, watching Nadine move against her as her fingers danced around her clit.

“You’re being mean,” Nadine said, realizing that her partner was teasing her, not giving her exactly what she wanted. Chloe chuckled, her free hand moving back and squeezing her hips, making her grind more. “And what makes you say that?” Chloe’s tone was low and hungry, feeling zips of pleasure shoot straight between her legs, watching how needy Nadine was getting. “Chloe… Don’t make me beg.” Nadine was practically whimpering, her hands flexing against the wall. She refused to admit that the teasing was making her impossibly aroused and wet. Chloe could feel it, anyways, so there was no use trying to hide it.

“Ooh… But I like making you beg.” Chloe had leaned forward and whispered this right against Nadine’s ear, causing her to gasp and practically moan, her knees already shaking with anticipation. Chloe didn’t let up, nipping the lobe of her ear before moving towards the back of her neck, right where Nadine liked it most- she found that out a few days ago while they were messing around.

After one particularly arousing nip, Nadine suddenly barked out, “Fuck!... Chloe, please. Just touch me already.” Her partner smiled like the joker, her fingers finally swiping circle against right where Nadine wanted it most. Instantly she sagged forward with a loud moan, her forehead pressing against the wall her hands were flexing against. Her hips bucked wildly, trying to simultaneously push against Chloe while also grind against her hand.

Chloe lead her towards the edge of release, but right as Nadine was about to tumble over the edge, cursing quietly under her breath, she completely stopped moving her fingers. Nadine’s eyes flew open, looking back to the evilly grinning Chloe. “What the hell?” She wanted to scream, feeling the pleasure ebbing away from her hips. “I want to taste you when you come.”

Nadine froze, her eyes wide as she stared at her best friend, who was mischievously smiling. “O-Okay…” She allowed Chloe to push her back against the wall, her legs becoming jelly as she watched her kiss down her body, lifting one of her legs and putting it over her shoulder as she knelt down. Nadine and Chloe watched each other, Chloe moving forward and slowly licking her tongue through her. She moaned, leaning her head back against the wall, eyes closing and her brow furrowing in pleasure.

Nadine’s taste spread across Chloe’s tongue, and she couldn’t get enough. Her tongue laved through Nadine, stroking broadly with the flat of her tongue. When her partner entangled her fingers into her hair, it only pushed her to go faster, hungrily eating her out. Having already been taken to the brink once, Nadine quickly tumbled over the edge this time. She cried out loudly, her hips bucking into Chloe’s mouth as she moaned her name.

Chloe lead her through her orgasm, slowing her tongue as Nadine started to relax, stopping eventually to start kissing and nipping up her body. Her hands casually explored Nadine’s body as Chloe stood, grinning at Nadine’s small smile. “You taste even better than I expected,” Chloe teased. Nadine’s nose flared at the comment, adrenaline visibly rushing through her as she hungrily looked at Chloe.

Within the blink of an eye Nadine picked up Chloe and turned off the shower, walking out of the stall. Chloe tensed up, but automatically wrapped her legs around Nadine’s trim waist. She groaned softly, feeling her heat rubbing against her friends firm stomach, unable to stop herself from grinding against the slick, soft surface. Nadine walked them out of the bathroom and to her bed, not caring that both of them were dripping wet as she kissed Chloe’s neck and shoulder.

Nadine laid both of them down, and wasted no time pushing two fingers into Chloe, who bucked and moaned, her hands clawing and pulling Nadine closer. Nadine’s hand worked fast, easily bringing Chloe to orgasm within a few minutes. Then she did it again… And again… And again. Nadine didn’t stop moving her hand, even as it cramped painfully, until Chloe was telling her to slow down and stop. Finally Nadine fell to the side of Chloe onto her back, both of the women panting.

“Fuck… I think I’m addicted to you,” Chloe gasped out, turning her head to make eye contact with Nadine. Both of them giggled, Chloe rolling over to put her face between Nadine’s legs again.


	3. Could It Be Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chloe and Nadine continue aiding each other in their carnal pleasures Nadine notices that she's starting to get a little attached.

Nadine groaned softly, leaning back in the desk chair she had been sitting at for the past ten hours. She was at work, having gotten the job as head of security, scanning across the security feed that was displayed on an entire wall covered in screens. She had been working there a little over a month now, haven gotten to know the system quickly, fixing it in areas that needed improving, and keeping the most affective parts the way they were. Despite the great improvement to the buildings security, there were still a few hiccups. Hiccups that made it so she had to go to the location in person and watch the security tapes all week, trying to figure out where things were going wrong in certain areas, and how to fix them. Specifically, the problem that even with the increase in cameras, women- and a few men –were getting sexually harassed in the work place. The workers of this company were quick to figure out ways to get around cameras and use blind spots, making it so they could corner and assault their own coworkers. Without video evidence, the offenders were free to continue walking around the building.

Nadine spent almost every waking hour of the day scanning the screens, hardly taking a break to eat, stretch, or even sleep. Hell, if she could, she would sleep in the damn security room. They had caught a few people, but they were simple cases of coworkers getting lazy and not trying to hide their molesting from the cameras. It wasn’t the main group of assailants, however. It took another few hours of testing cameras and watching the people who had been accused of the attacks before Nadine really started to get somewhere.

The night crew had just come in around 9:00pm when Nadine felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled her eyes away from the screen, glancing down at the mobile device to see that Chloe had texted her. Her hard expression softened slightly as she opened to text to see that Chloe was asking her out to dinner when she got some free time that night. Nadine looked back up at the screens, watching the last few over-timers leaving the building, then glancing over to the night shift guards. Deciding there wasn’t much more she could do that day, Nadine texted Chloe back that she would be walking out of the building shortly.

‘Oh good, because I’m already outside waiting to pick you up :)’

Nadine smiled down at her phone, excusing herself from the security room. She stopped into her office for a moment, grabbing a few items- phone, keys, paperwork –before walking down stairs and out of the building, grinning when she saw Chloe’s car sitting a few parking rows away. When she was close, Chloe got out of the car, leaning against the top of the open door, beaming at Nadine. “There she is! You’ve been gone for so long! I thought this new job would leave you with a lot of free time.” Nadine gave a half shrug as she walked over to the passenger door, sliding into the car with Chloe. “When I got this job I didn’t realize how much of a problem they had… It’s okay, though, we’re fixing the problem. This should all be over soon, and then we can resume back to our normal lives.” Nadine decided not to complain too much, figuring Chloe was taking her out to cheer her up, not to listen to her wallow about how tired and frustrated she was.

Chloe pulled out of the parking lot with a grin at the mention of things returning to normal. That meant she could see her best friend on a regular basis again. “So how has teaching been going? Any problem students?” Chloe laughed, clapping her hands and rubbing her hands together for a bit. “Oh boy do I have to tell you about this one kid…” Chloe started to go on a rant about her trouble student, and how even though everyone else thought she was cool, this kid made it their personal vendetta to butt heads with her. Nadine smiled to herself, watching Chloe passionately cuss and vent.

When Chloe was done with her five-minute rant, she seemed to feel a lot better, having obviously been holding in a lot of stories about her problem student. “Wow… Sounds like you’re just a bad teacher,” Nadine dryly joked, earning a soft smack on the shoulder from Chloe, causing her to laugh and curl away from her partner. “I’m joking, I’m joking! That kid’s just got some attention issues and is just giving you a hard time. Try the silent treatment?” Chloe scoffed, glancing to Nadine. “Have you ever seen me be quiet? It’s impossible.” Nadine thought for a moment before simply adding, “You’re quiet when you’re taking in the sight of ruins, or treasure. Like you don’t want to ruin the beauty by talking. It’s actually kind of cute.”

Chloe glanced at Nadine, a faint blush on her cheeks. “Why are you paying more attention to me than the ruins?” She joked, trying to ignore the lightly affectionate over tone of the comment. Nadine scoffed at the jest, not replying. The two of them went quiet for a moment before Chloe pulled into the parking lot of their favorite diner. Nadine grinned in happy anticipation, thankful that her best friend knew just how to make her feel better. The two of them sat at the bar top, Nadine ordering pancakes even though it was now past 9:30pm. Chloe ordered her favorite sausage and egg omelet, practically jumping for joy when she saw it being set down in front of her a few minutes later.

The two girls bantered and spoke as usual as they ate, devouring their food. By the time they were finished talking, it was almost midnight. Nadine was thankful the diner was open late, so they weren’t making the staff stay late. After fighting over who would pay for their meals- Chloe won after shoving her credit card in the waiter’s hand –they drove back to Nadine’s place of work. Chloe pulled next no Nadine’s car, but they didn’t depart straight away. Instead they spoke softly, lounging comfortably in Chloe’s car. Even after Nadine said good-bye and got out of the car, Chloe also got out and followed Nadine to her driver door.

“So when will I get to see you again?” Chloe grinned as Nadine scoffed at the question. “That sounds like you’re asking for a second date.” Chloe chuckled, glancing quickly around the parking lot before answering. “Well if this was a date it would end quite differently.” Nadine paused, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to figure out what Chloe meant. At first her mind jumped to a good-bye kiss, before eventually working its way to their scandalous agreement. She couldn’t help but also glance around the parking lot. The thought of how this ‘date’ could have ended made her heart beat a little faster. It didn’t help that Chloe was now grinning flirtily at her.

“We’re in a parking lot, I don’t think this scenario could end any other way then me going home right now.” Instead of backing down, Chloe stepped in closer. A little too close, her grin growing into a lust filled smile. She bit her lip, tilting her head as Nadine also moved backwards, her back pressing into her car door. “Are there cameras in the parking lot?” Chloe’s voice was deep, and only just above a whisper. She slowly put her hands on either side of her partner. Nadine stared at Chloe for a long moment, her brain stuttering as she watched her best friend go from cordial to arousing in only a few seconds. “None that are pointed towards us,” Nadine felt herself whisper, staring her best friend in the eye. Chloe grinned, glancing down at the back seat of the car. “Want to do something a little stupid?”

Nadine also glanced back at her rear seats, eyebrow raising when she looked back at Chloe. “Are you suggesting we have sex in my car?” Chloe smirked and moved in closer, so that her body was almost pressing into Nadine’s. She stiffened feeling Chloe’s breath brush against her ear. “Would you like that?” The husky whisper made Nadine’s eyes flutter closed, and her hands slowly move forward to grip Chloe around the hips. After a long, stressful, sexless week, Nadine had to admit that the crazy idea of having Chloe between her legs in the back of her car was rather pleasing. “Nothing major, okay? Just something quick.” Her heart beat started to pick up feeling Chloe grin against her ear.

“Of course… Nothing too fancy.” She leaned over and opened the back door, gesturing for Nadine to get in. “Lay on your back,” She instructed. At first Nadine wasn’t too sure about what her plan was, considering when she laid down, her feet still hung out of the car. However, her plan became clear when she kept the door open, and just knelt on the edge of the doorway, moving Nadine’s legs so she was between them. Nadine gasped as cold fingers curled under her shirt, her body reacting instantly. Chloe bent her head down and pressed hot lips against her hips, humming as Nadine responded with a slight shift of her body.

Chloe pushed her shirt up, but didn’t remove it fully, stopping when Nadine’s sports bra was in view. She smiled to herself, moving her kisses up towards Nadine’s sternum, her now warm hands reaching under her bra and squeezing softly. Nadine softly sighed at the sensation, her fingers lightly dragging across Chloe’s scalp as she tangled them in her hair. Chloe pushed Nadine’s bra up, exposing her chest, making her heart beat flutter faster, slightly worried that they might get caught. The thrill made the feeling of Chloe dragging her tongue over her nipple all the better. Nadine arched her chest, gasping and softly moaning as Chloe started to circle her tongue around before lightly nipping.

Chloe eventually started moving back down Nadine’s body after taking thorough care of her chest, marking her at every angle possible. She sucked and bit bruises into Nadine’s firm stomach, causing her to squirm and pant, her fingers digging into Chloe’s shoulders. When she felt Chloe starting to undo her belt and tug at her pants, Nadine quickly lifted her head. “Wait,” She said, anxiety in her voice. Chloe looked up with dark eyes, but instantly stopped seeing the vague fear on her face. “No one will see us; you don’t have to worry… But if you’re too uncomfortable, we don’t have to do it this way.” Nadine felt a rush of affection towards her best friend, seeing the concern on her face.

After a long pause, Nadine nodded, allowing Chloe to keep going. Her partner quickly returned to what she was doing. Chloe didn’t pull Nadine’s pants and underwear all the way down, just enough so that she could lift her legs onto her shoulders, and have enough room for her head. Nadine was still tense, but she was trusting, looking down at Chloe who was hungrily looking back up at her. With one more confirming nod from Nadine, Chloe dove straight in, her tongue laving up through her in one fluid motion. Nadine instantly moaned, one hand clutching at the door above her head while the other went down to bury itself in Chloe’s hair.

Chloe’s tongue danced through her, as if she was trying to map out every inch of her partner. She didn’t go straight for her clit until Nadine’s fist was tightly balled up in her hair, and she was groaning with each pass of her tongue. When she finally did give all her attention to that little bundle of nerves, Nadine had to move her free hand over her mouth so that her moans didn’t echo through the parking lot. After multiple more circles that sent pleasure zipping up Nadine’s spine, she managed to pant out, “I want you inside of me…” Chloe’s tongue faltered for a second as her eyes shot up to Nadine’s.

Without having to be asked twice, Chloe slowly inserted one finger, then a second. Nadine arched her back off of the seat, trying her best not to pull too hard at Chloe’s hair as she quickly fell undone around her partner’s fingers. Her jaw dropped in a breathy moan, and her legs shook as she flew through the clouds. Chloe smiled to herself as she slowly worked Nadine down from her orgasm. She finally pulled her fingers out once Nadine shifted slightly away, signaling she was done. Nadine looked down to see Chloe slowly putting her glistening fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean with flirtatious mirth in her eyes.

Nadine’s eyes went wide, watching her best friend licking her cum off her fingers. Her jaw clenched as she swallowed hard, sitting up on her elbows. In a split decision, she quickly said, “Come back to my place…” Nadine was way too turned on still to simply have quick sex in her car. Chloe looked shocked for a moment at the invitation. Up until now Nadine never really bluntly asked Chloe to have sex with her. She would always just send little messages to Chloe to tell her she was in the mood, or Chloe would just randomly offer. Now, her pride be damned, Nadine was openly initiating the invitation. Chloe didn’t have to be asked twice, quickly nodding her head.

She ducked out from Nadine’s legs, helping her partner pull up her pants and her bra down. “Meet me there?” Nadine suggested as she replaced her belt, feeling giddy at the smile Chloe gave her. Her best friend nodded, quickly getting to her car. She followed Nadine back to her apartment, practically vibrating as they walked into the building. When the elevator took too long to arrive, Nadine grabbed Chloe’s hand and lead her up the stairs, taking two at a time. They were shortly in Nadine’s apartment, and as soon as the door was closed Nadine picked up her partner.

Chloe gasped and wrapped her legs around her trim waist, busying her hands with trying to tug Nadine’s shirt off. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Chloe was softly tossed onto the bed. She attempted to get up onto her elbows, but Nadine descended upon her, pushing her back down and pinning her writs above her head. It had been an unspoken rule between the two of them that they wouldn’t kiss, but Nadine had an overwhelming urge to break that rule. For a moment Chloe looked as if she hoped Nadine would break it as well, but Nadine stamped the feeling down. Instead she went for her jaw and neck, placing hot burning kisses everywhere she could.

Chloe reacted with vigor, moaning softly and grinding her hips up into her partner. Nadine paused to sit up and pull her shirt off, allowing Chloe a moment to reach up and run her hands along her abs, before pinning them back down. Chloe groaned in bratty frustration, but stopped as soon as she felt Nadine’s hand shift so that one hand was now holding her wrists while the other slid down her front, unbuttoning her pants before slipping her hand into her panties. Chloe was hot and dripping as Nadine swirled her fingers through her, hips pushing against her palm. Nadine dipped two fingers into her straight away, reveling in the sound Chloe made deep in her chest. She pumps her fingers in and out for a minute or two before focusing her now soaked fingers on Chloe’s clit.

Her partner got even louder, and moves even more as Nadine swipes tight circles against her. When Nadine can tell she’s getting close to the edge, she stops all of her movement. Chloe freezes, her eyes flying open and her nostrils flaring as she looks up at Nadine. “What the fuck?!” She impatiently barks as Nadine sits up, removing both hands from her body. “Patience, baby,” Nadine’s unusually cocky smirk makes Chloe pause, studying the mischievous yet arousing look in her best friend’s eyes.

Nadine strips Chloe from the waist down, allowing her to take care of her own shirt and bra, kissing her thighs and hips. She then strips herself, agonizingly slow, not allowing Chloe to touch her. Chloe looks frustrated and painfully turned on, but Nadine can tell she’s enjoying the teasing secretly. She motions for Chloe to stay put as she goes into her closet, pulling out a small bin that’s hidden in the way back. She shuffles through it for a moment before finding the objects she was looking for with an, “Ah hah!”

Chloe cranes her neck to see what Nadine is holding, her jaw slightly dropping when she saw the harness and dildo in her hand. Instantly her heart beat picks up, dropping straight to between her legs as she watched Nadine slip into the leather harness, adjusting the straps and slipping the main piece into the O-ring with a grin. Nadine returned to Chloe, prowling over her with a hungry look. However, she paused for a moment, a look of worry flashing over her face. “Is this okay? It’s not too much?” Instead of verbally responding, Chloe reached towards Nadine’s hips, grabbing the front of the harness with one hand, and the silicone dildo with the other, slowly pulling her hips forward as she guided the piece in her.

Nadine knew that she had no feeling in the strap on, but she could feel a rush of pleasure roll up her spine as she slowly sunk into Chloe, watching her eyes roll back as she moaned loudly. With Chloe’s confirmation, the anxiety left Nadine, her sexual dominance coming back full swing. She allowed Chloe to adjust to the dildo as needed, but as soon as she wasn’t shifting and slightly wincing Nadine rolled her hips back and then snapped forward. Chloe reacted very positively, so distracted with the sensation between her legs that she didn’t even feel Nadine pin her arms back above her head. When she tried to pull them back down, Nadine responded by pushing them further against the bed, and snapping her hips forward.

“No touching,” Nadine said in a slow, gravelly voice. The blush that started to bloom across Chloe’s face and neck spread down to her chest, telling Nadine that she was doing perfect. Nadine started at a slow pace, only speeding up when Chloe started to look a little impatient. She thrusted deeper and harder, grinning as she felt Chloe occasionally struggle to free her wrists, huffing in playful irritation. Chloe started to buck her hips up each time Nadine thrusted forward, her breath picking up and her moans getting breathier.

It took only a few more minutes for Chloe to fall apart, her back arching and her jaw dropping as she came hard. Nadine slowed her pace and power, slowly sliding in and out as Chloe slowly relaxed. She stilled eventually, propped up on her elbows as she softly kissed Chloe’s neck. Chloe just softly cussed under her breath, limp under her partner for a long moment. Nadine was about to sit up and pull out when all of a sudden powerful hands were pushing her onto her back, Chloe following. She straddled Nadine’s stomach, grinning down at her wide eyes.

“Not done just yet, China,” She laughed, the musical sound making Nadine’s heart flutter oddly. Then her heart started to pound as she watched Chloe lift herself up and settle back down onto the strap on. There was something incredibly arousing in watching the toy disappear into her best friend, another wave of pleasure spiking through her. Chloe slowly started to move up and down, seductively biting her lip as she stared down at Nadine’s face and chest. Once she got a good pace going, she started to roll her hips each time she moved upwards, causing the harness to bump into Nadine’s clit with each movement. Nadine gasped, her hips jolting up to meet Chloe as she came down.

Chloe leaned forward and braced her hands on Nadine’s ribs, blunt fingernails digging into dark skin as the two of them fucked. It didn’t take long for either woman to orgasm, Nadine’s legs and hips twitching while Chloe just fell forward onto her partner. The two of them stayed in one position for a long moment, simply listening to the other pant heavily for a while. Eventually Chloe rolled off of Nadine, looking towards her closet. “Say… What other toys do you have?” Nadine looked over to Chloe, their lust filled eyes meeting. “I have a few in mind that we can try tonight…” Neither woman slept that night, making both of them very tired and grumpy when they had to leave to go to their jobs. Still, they didn’t regret it one bit.

\-----------------------------------

Nadine had spent many nights on a boat before. During her time in the military she spent a few months on a carrier before. What she has not down, however, is gone onto a boat and spent the night for fun. Elena Drake had just finished writing her full book- all about her first adventure with her now husband –and they had struck it big. As a celebration, they got tickets for everyone to join a private cruise. It was going to be a medium sized boat with maybe ten staff members, and they would have the entire week to themselves. Elena, Nate, Sam, Cassie, Chloe, and Nadine were all going to be taken down to Central America, as well as stopping at some tiny islands on the way back.

It worked out considering that, even though it was winter break, the temperatures were going to be in the mid 80’s, and not many cruses were functioning at this time, so it wouldn’t be too crowded at port. Nadine had spent at least a week planning out what she was going to pack, having her bags filled and ready to go three days before they were even set to leave. Chloe, on the other hand, didn’t start packing until the night before. She was blowing up Nadine’s phone, talking about how stressed she was because she couldn’t find her tooth brush apparently.

Eventually Chloe was all packed up, and they left the next morning, boarding the boat- even though it was considered a medium sized boat it was still massive –and finding their rooms. Nadine couldn’t help but glance back at Chloe and wink when she saw their rooms were across from one another. Chloe smiled excitedly, a faint blush painting her cheeks as she walked into her room. The sleeping quarters were the same size as a hotel room, which Nadine was very thankful for.

For the first day they left port and made their way into the open ocean. The staff were incredibly friendly, openly joking and having fun with the group, considering they didn’t work for a massive corporate business that required them to be overly professional. Nadine made friends with the woman working the bar, falling in love with the mimosa’s she made. It didn’t take her very long to get rather tipsy. It took even less time for her to change into a swim suit and jump into the pool that was at the front of the boat. Even after the Drake family and the rest of the staff went inside to play games and eat food, Nadine stayed out in the pool. She loved the water, feeling weightless as she floated on the surface.

She didn’t realize that Chloe had changed into her own swim suit and was running to jump into the pool until she heard a muffled, “Cannon ball!” Nadine tried to get up and swim away, but her partner had already jumped, thoroughly splashing her. Chloe laughed as she watched the playfully disgruntled Nadine glare at her as she crossed her arms. The water was almost to her neck, so when Chloe swam over to her and wrapped herself around Nadine like a baby monkey, Nadine had no problem holding her up.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Chloe asked with a genuine smile, her legs wrapped around her partner, arms slung lazily over her shoulders. Nadine returned the smile and nodded. She was still pretty impaired by the drinks she had earlier. “I’ve never really been on a cruise. It’s really nice, to be able to relax and enjoy the beauty of the ocean.” Chloe hummed in agreement, moving to rest her head on Nadine’s shoulders. The two of them sat silently for a long moment, just listening to the soft sound of the ocean and the hum of the boat engines. “You know… I’m really happy we decided to explore that extra side of our friend ship… I feel like we’re so much closer now.” Nadine smiled and nodded silently. She softly rocked Chloe, her arms wrapping slightly tighter around her partner.

Nadine had to admit that in the past couple of weeks that her and Chloe have been sexually involved, she’s been getting this really warm feeling in her chest. Maybe she felt it when her and Chloe weren’t as close, but now she was really starting to notice it. Whenever Chloe did something that was kind, or funny, or even affectionate, Nadine felt that strange feeling. It made her want to hug Chloe tighter and never let go, like she wanted them to become one being. Nadine recognized the feeling as an attraction of some sort, but to be honest she was kind of scared to investigate how deep that attraction was. If she uncovered something she didn’t want to, she was afraid it would ruin her and Chloe’s entire relationship.

The two of them silently swayed in the pool for a little bit longer before Chloe pulled her head up suddenly. She didn’t say anything at first, studying Nadine’s face for a long moment. “How drunk are you?” The question wasn’t accusing, more just curious. “Uh… I mean I can swim and walk around just find so… Not that drunk?” Her head was spinning a little bit, but she couldn’t tell if that was from the alcohol, or the darkening look Chloe was giving her. “So if I was to ask you if I could eat you out right now, you would still be able to enjoy and remember it?” Nadine’s eyes went wide, quickly glancing around the deck. There was no one around them, everyone inside, and they were at such an angle that even the driveer of the boat wouldn’t be able to see what they were doing.

“I’m definitely not opposed, but uh… How long can you hold your breath?” Nadine raised her eyebrow, kind of confused. Chloe’s lust filled look was interrupted by a burst of laughter. Nadine looked at her even more confused as she genuinely laughed for a few seconds. “No, I was suggesting you sit on the edge of the pool,” She said, still giggling as she spoke. Nadine couldn’t help but scoff at herself, realizing that that makes much more sense. Maybe she was still really drunk.

“Ja, let’s do that then. That’s much more logical.” Chloe continued to giggle, both of the woman smiling at each other. Chloe moved forward and kissed Nadine on the cheek before moving down to her neck, knowing exactly how to get Nadine going real fast. Her blunt nails dragged across strong, flexing shoulders, and her hips ground against firm abs. She softly sighed at the friction, and for a moment Nadine wanted to see if she could get off simply from grinding against her. Chloe still had her original plan in mind, however, huskily whispering in Nadine’s ear, “If you don’t move to the edge of the pool I really am going to eat you out under water.”

Nadine quickly obeyed, not wanting her partner to drown while trying to get her off. She moved them to the shallower end of the pool, Chloe untangling herself from Nadine so she could move into a good position. She watched Nadine casually hop onto the edge of the pool, going straight between her legs, spreading them with her hands. Instead of going straight to her target, Chloe teased her wrinkling fingertips against the inside of Nadine’s thighs, straying straight to the hem of her swim bottoms. She kissed at Nadine’s chest, kissing her over the fabric of the top. She paused for a second, glancing up at Nadine who was watching her through heavy lidded eyes.

Without warning Chloe opened her mouth, and softly bit down where she could see Nadine’s stiffening nipples through the wet fabric. Nadine’s hand slapped to her mouth to muffle the incredibly loud moan that came from deep in her chest. She practically had an orgasm right on the spot, her free hand digging into Chloe’s shoulder as her legs wrapped around her ribs. Chloe smiled around Nadine, releasing her to kiss her over the fabric again. Her fingers teased at the bottom hem of the swim top, but didn’t go straight under it as she kissed down Nadine’s stomach to between her legs.

Chloe used her arms wresting on the ledge of the pool to keep her body held up as she knelt down, now eye to eye with where she wanted to be most. She smiled flintily up to Nadine, who leaned back on her hands, looking back down at her, her chest heaving. Chloe slowly pushed Nadine’s swim bottoms to the side, her smile widening as she leaned forward, tongue lapping out to stroke through Nadine’s folds.

Nadine gasped loudly, again trying to keep herself quiet as her hips instantly bucked. She apparently really liked having sex in semi-public places, because it always felt so much better when there was a little bit of a chance that they might get caught. Nadine leaned back on her hands a little more before dropping to her elbow, one hand reaching out to wrap a fist in Chloe’s wet hair. Chloe worked her thoroughly, touching her exactly where she wanted, while at the same time not finishing her off straight away. She built her up by moving her tongue faster before significantly slowing, or changing her pattern whenever Nadine started to threaten to tumble of the ledge.

Chloe didn’t let up, taking her to the point where even her hot breath puffing against her would make her hips jolt. By this point Nadine was fully laying on her back, knees bent and legs greedily spread open, panting and moaning with each breath. Chloe still wouldn’t let her orgasm, however, wickedly smiling up at her. “Chloe… Please, let me finish,” Nadine sobbed, almost screaming as her partner blew softly on her clit. “Mmm, but it’s so hot when you’re like this… Dripping wet, and moaning even when I’m not touching you.” Nadine looked down at Chloe, their eyes locking. Nadine wanted to reach down with her own hand and finish herself off, but the look Chloe was pinning her down with made her stop.

“I’ll let you finish… Only if you look me in the eyes as you do,” Chloe kissed the apex of her thigh and hip, making Nadine whine quietly. She quickly nodded her head at the promise of finally being allowed to come. Chloe smiled sweetly, slowly moving forward. It only took a few small strokes of her tongue to send Nadine flying. Her back arched and her hips shook, but she kept her promise and held eye contact with Chloe as she worked her through the orgasm. She eventually slowed her tongue as Nadine finally closed her eyes, her breathing becoming even.

She didn’t react or move to the sound of Chloe lifting herself out of the pool until she felt wet drips of water splashing against her now dry and incredibly hot skin. She opened her eyes to see Chloe leaning over her, resting her weight on one hand while the other hovered between Nadine’s legs. “Oh, did you think I was done? You should know me better than that, China.” Her smile was so evil, but incredibly arousing. Nadine could only give her a soft pleading look, her legs resting on Chloe’s hips. Her partner wasn’t merciful as she knelt on the very edge of the pool, taking two fingers and slowly inserting them into Nadine. She groaned, closing her eyes at the feeling of Chloe’s finger pumping in and out of her.

Chloe worked her right back up, using her free hand to lift up Nadine’s swim top to latch a mouth around her nipple, sloppily laving her tongue over her. Chloe rubbed the heel of her palm over her partner’s clit as she slowly pumped in and out. There was a whole new element to this, Nadine felt. It was like the sex was so much more affectionate, the slow but firm pace making the warm emotion bubble back into Nadine’s chest.

With Chloe’s mouth, fingers, and palm Nadine easily came again, just as hard and rolling as the last one. The pleasure that zipped from her chest to her hips and then back up her spine was addicting. Chloe was addicting. Her fingers, her mouth, her smile, her laugh. It made Nadine want to hold her and hug her and kiss her.

Nadine recovered from her orgasm slowly, trying to hide her confused look. When she opened her eyes to see Chloe sweetly smiling down to her, she almost grabbed her face and pulled their lips together. However, she restrained herself. Instead, she fixed her bathing suit as she sat up, Chloe moving to sit next to Nadine. “My hands are getting a little prunish from the water… How about we go back to my room, baby?” Chloe’s flirtatious smile returned, and Nadine didn’t even try to fight it. She smiled back and nodded eagerly. Her attraction only grew more as Chloe interlaced their fingers together… Nadine was so screwed…


	4. Fighting The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chloe and Nadine continue on with their adventures, Nadine starts to come to terms with her attraction for her best friend. Will she risk their friendship, and tell Chloe how she feels, or will she keep it a secret?

The boat bounced roughly across the water, smashing into the rough choppy waves of the ocean. The two woman stood on the boat deck, arms crossed against the bitter cold that cut straight through their thick jackets and winter pants. Nadine simply stared stoically across the horizon, but Chloe openly shivered and swayed, trying to figure out how to get warm again. If there weren’t strangers around, Nadine would walk over to her partner and hug her, wrapping her up in her own jacket to try and help her keep warm. Instead, however, Nadine just simply glanced at her every once and a while, feeling bad that her best friend was in so much misery.

The two women were currently in Iceland, driving off the coast of Eyrarbakki, towards a specific set of coordinates. The two had once again been commissioned to go off on an adventure by a large museum. Unfortunately, they had to schedule their trip during winter break, because that’s the only extended time off that worked with Chloe’s teaching schedule. So here they were, in the middle of winter, navigating the icy waters of Iceland attempting to look for an ancient ship wreck. Not only were they having to face the biting winds while driving around on a boat, but once they actually found the ship, they were going to have to get into the water. Of course both of them have diving license, Chloe getting hers at the very start of her career in treasure hunting, while Nadine got hers for fun, but neither of them had attempted such cold waters.

Eventually the small boat found its way towards its destination, the hired captain cutting the engine when they were at the right spot. Nadine realized they were at the moment they had been dreading this entire trip was now upon them. Chloe visibly winced, looking to her partner as she started to undo her jacket. The girls had already prepared by getting into their wet suits, so all they had to do was put on the gear and flippers. Nadine clenched her jaw as they got ready, trying not to shiver as she put on a full-faced respirator.

Despite looking very reluctant, Chloe was the first one to jump into the water. She instantly surfaced, cussing and screeching as she tensed up. Nadine hesitated for a moment, watching her partners shivering start to get worse. “Come on in, China, the water’s lovely,” Chloe said with a chattering smile. Nadine took in a deep breath to prepare herself before jumping in. Nadine felt like she was simultaneously burning up and freezing, her muscles tensing and her jaw locking in a clenched position for a long moment as she struggled to swim up.

Chloe watched her with an amused look, allowing Nadine to get her muscles working again before motioning for them to go back down into the water. Both of them dove into the dark depths, squinting through the lack of light, attempting to search for any shape resembling a ship. “So what are we looking for again? Bodies or something?” Nadine asked as the two of them swam. “We’re just looking around, really. Documenting the wreck and seeing if there’s anything important. They mentioned trying to find weapons, considering this was apparently a war vessel,” Chloe replied.

After sinking a few more yards, it was Nadine who spotted the wreck. It was a long, wooden ship that looked to be from the Viking Age. The entire ship was decorated to look like a snarling dragon, and there was a massive hole in the front side of the ship. “It looks like they pulled a Titanic; hit an ice burg?” Chloe looked to Nadine, who was studying the ship in awe. The ship, despite having been at the bottom of the ocean for hundreds of years, was beautiful. Nadine looked over to Chloe, who wasn’t looking at the ship, but instead continuing to watch her. “What?” Nadine asked, eyebrows furrowing. Chloe just smiled for a moment before answering. “Nothing… Just seeing if this trip was worth it.”

The answer didn’t help Nadine at all, simply confusing her more as she watched Chloe swim off. What did she mean by that? What about her made the trip worth it? Nadine could float there and attempt to process this all day, however she realized that Chloe was already going inside the wreck without her. “Hey, wait up, we don’t know if it’s safe.” Nadine quickly swam, catching up with Chloe, who was squeezing between what seemed to be a doorway. The inside of the ship was incredibly dark, but when they switched on their flash lights, it illuminated what seemed to be a sleeping area. The ship had sunk upright, so nothing was really shifted out of place all that much. There were hanging beds, and what seemed to be old boots and clothing. The girls swam through the space taking pictures with an underwater camera that was given to them.

The entire exploration was a success at the end of the day. Although there were no noticeable weapons on board, they did find quite a bit of interesting trinkets and other items. Of course they didn’t remove the items, considering they didn’t have the right equipment. They were hired to simply take pictures to document the wreck, and then go home. The girls returned to the boat, changing into some dry and warm clothes in the small bathroom as the captain took them back to land.

When they got back to the marina, it was almost dusk, the sky turning a beautiful pink color. Chloe and Nadine thanked their captain, returned the swim gear they rented, then went out to dinner at a rather nice restaurant. Most of their conversation was about their schedule for going home, considering they were leaving tomorrow morning. However, once they had made certain everything was planned out, Nadine’s mind started to wander back to the Viking ship. She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand as she swirled her glass of wine silently. Chloe watched her for a moment, a small smile tugging at her lips as she watched Nadine. “What’s on your mind?”

Nadine’s eyes flickered up to look at Chloe, their eyes locking. “I was just thinking about the ship today… And what you said about how this trip was worth it.” Chloe smiled ever so slightly more, taking a moment to figure out her response. “It was a beautiful day, despite the cold. The ship was beautiful.” She crossed her legs and mimicked Nadine’s pose. Once again, Chloe’s answer confused Nadine. “You hardly even looked at the wreck… You were watching me,” She pointed out. “I was comparing its beauty to yours.” Nadine tried to ignore the heat that spread across her cheeks. Instead of properly taking the compliment, she raised her eyebrow.

“You’re comparing me to a broken ship?” She asked. Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes at Nadine’s accusing response. “It’s not the fact that the ship is damaged that’s the point, dear… It’s the fierceness that you both share; the fact that both you and the ship seem to catch my eye, captivating me. When I saw that ship, I couldn’t help but compare it to the first time I saw you. ‘Beautiful’ was the first word to come to mind.” For a moment, Chloe thought she had said the wrong thing. Nadine looked at her with a rather blank look, as if her brain was struggling to process the words she was saying. After a few seconds, however, her eyes fluttered down to her hands in her lap.

That warm feeling Nadine had been feeling in her chest for months, ever since her and Chloe started traversing this extra branch of their friendship, started to burn once more. Part of her liked it- it made her happy and content, feeling like she was actually wanted. The other part, however, feared it. She knew the feeling made her vulnerable, and it was dangerous. If she embraced it, that meant giving Chloe control, and she wasn’t exactly keen on losing that control. Not only that, but addressing the feeling and bringing it up to Chloe could potentially end very badly. Chloe had said many times before that she never saw herself settling down, that life was meant to be lived to the fullest. Embracing this emotion might mean losing Chloe, and Nadine didn’t want that.

“Well… That was a weird metaphor, so…” Nadine continued to look down, refusing to look at Chloe. She swallowed the pain down as she attempted to push the warm feeling away. She didn’t see the worried look that flashed across Chloe’s face. There was an awkward pause before Chloe changed the subject. Eventually the mood between the two girls returned back to normal, but Nadine couldn’t ignore the topic in the back of her mind for long. She tried her best, however.

Once the two were finished with dinner, they returned to their hotel room. Nadine mentioned wanting to simply bundle up in the warmest PJ’s she could find, and burrow under the covers as they watched TV. Chloe chuckled in agreement, pausing as they walked into the hotel room to watch Nadine for a moment before double locking their door. Nadine, who didn’t pay much mind to this, grabbed her neatly folded PJ’s out of her suit case, and started to strip casually in front of Chloe. By now both of them were very comfortable seeing each other naked. What made her pause, however, was the feeling of Chloe’s front pressing against her back, and her hands starting to unbutton her pants for her.

“Want to try something?” Chloe whispered in Nadine’s ear. Nadine felt a chill roll down her spine, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was standing in the cold room without a top on. She swallowed hard, but nodded just a tad. She felt Chloe smile against her ear before nipping it ever so slightly. The soft sensation made Nadine’s heart stutter, instantly radiating off heat like space heater. “Good… Let me undress the rest of you.” Again Nadine nodded, sighing softly and grinning as she felt Chloe’s palms slide up her abs and to her sports bra.

As usual, instead of going straight under her bra, Chloe teased her a little. She scratched her finger tips lightly against the skin touching the bottom edge of her bra, causing Nadine’s arms and neck to erupt into goose bumps. She softly kissed Nadine’s neck and shoulder, sliding her fingers under the bra. She whispered for Nadine to lift up her arms, pulling off the sports bra once Nadine complied. The cold air in the room made Nadine shiver just a little, more goose bumps appearing over her chest and arms. Chloe started to get a little rougher, no longer just kissing Nadine on the neck and shoulders, now nipping against the skin of her back as well. Her fingers splayed across her partner’s chest squeezing, massaging, and gliding over her. Within a few minutes Nadine was starting to pant, flinching and softly gasping with each nip and twist.

Chloe then started to push and lead Nadine towards the bed, making her sit her butt on the edge and lay down, her feet still propped up on the floor. She pulled Nadine’s pants and underwear completely off, kissing her hips and abs for a few second before sitting back up. She stood over Nadine, looking down at her with a dark lusty look in her eyes, and a grin on her face. Nadine could tell that she was already very wet, interested in what Chloe had in mind for tonight. She half expected her to kneel down and try a new way to eat her out.

Instead, Chloe took a step back, leaning her hips against the dresser in back of her, and crossing her arms. She had an alluring smile on her face, her eyes dark with lust. “Spread your legs a little wider.” Nadine did so without hesitation. Had Chloe asked her to do this at the start of their relationship, Nadine would have been embarrassed. Now, however, Nadine completely trusted Chloe. Her partners smile grew wider, and a blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. She started to breath heavily as well, her eyes wandering all over Nadine’s naked body. Chloe uncrossed her arms, instead gripping the edge of the dresser tightly.

“Now touch yourself.” Nadine paused in confusion. That was all? Chloe only wanted her to touch herself? “I want to watch you come…” The deep, sultry tone of Chloe’s voice had Nadine feel a fresh rush of arousal pool between her legs. Slowly Nadine slid a hand down her front, inhaling sharply as she felt her fingers dip into hot wetness. Chloe watched her fingers swirl through her own folds with incredible intensity, as if she was afraid that if she blinked, the scene in front of her would go away. Her grip tightened on the edge of the dresser, watching Nadine build herself up. Nadine dipped a finger inside herself, watching Chloe watch her. She pumped her finger for a bit before adding a second. Chloe’s nose flared, glancing between Nadine’s face and hand.

Nadine couldn’t help but grin, her breath quickening ever so slightly. For some reason, Nadine’s own fingers felt even better as Chloe watched her, as if the fact that she had an audience intensified the pleasure. It didn’t help that Chloe slowly moved a hand up her own shirt, visibly messing with her breast. Nadine bit her lip when their eyes locked, and in a split decision she decided to add a third finger. Her eyes fluttered shut as a mixture of slight pain and strong pleasure made her jaw clench. She heard Chloe softly moan as she watched her, a slight smile pulling at her lips as a feeling of accomplishment pooled in her chest. She felt good knowing she was doing something Chloe liked.

Nadine continued to pump her fingers in and out of herself, but that wasn’t enough to get her seriously going. She opened her eyes to see Chloe playing with the hem of her pants, as if she was considering touching herself. A new idea sprung to Nadine’s mind, watching Chloe’s finger tips dip slightly below her waist line. “Touch yourself with me, baby,” Nadine said through her soft gasps and pants. She took her free hand, which had been gripping the sheets above her head, and moved it so that she was circling her fingers around her clit.

Chloe didn’t have to be told twice. She quickly unbuttoned her pants and stuck a hand down them, moaning as she felt her own wetness. Although Nadine couldn’t properly see what Chloe was doing, she could see her hand working under her pants. The sight was enough to really get Nadine going, her left hand finally paying proper attention to her clit, while her right hand pumped faster and harder. Seeing Chloe’s eyebrows furrowing as she watched her sent a spike of pleasure straight up her spine. She spread her legs as wide as she could, her hips starting to buck and her back arching. Nadine got closer and closer, eventually having to close her eyes as each breath was a loud moan, her thighs shaking.

“Fuck… Holy shit… God damn, fuck it,” Nadine heard Chloe say. She was just about to open her eyes and see what was going on, when she felt Chloe grab both of her hands and move them away. Straight away, Nadine’s fingers were replaced by Chloe’s, and her tongue continued the pace her left hand had set. The new sensation of Chloe’s long fingers inside of her, and the texture of her tongue licking against her sent Nadine over the edge almost immediately. Her entire body locked up as she madly grasped for the side of Chloe’s face, fingers digging into flesh and hair, trying to pull her impossibly closer. The mind numbing orgasm lasted multiple seconds, stealing Nadine’s breath away before eventually allowing her to breathe again. She gasped for air, her chest heaving and her jaw dropping. She felt Chloe continue to run her tongue through her, but she removed her fingers, soothing them over her stomach, hips, and thighs.

Nadine didn’t process that Chloe had pulled away until she heard her whisper in her ear, “Stay just like this, okay?” As if she had the strength to move anyways. Nadine simply nodded, keeping her eyes shut. She felt Chloe sweetly kiss her cheek as she pulled away, making her eyebrows furrow together slightly. She opened her eyes, looking over to see Chloe stripping as she pulled a small duffle bag from her stack of luggage. Nadine didn’t pay too much attention to the bag, her eyes trailing all across Chloe’s back and ass, grinning slightly. She could feel that warm feeling rising in her chest again, so she quickly looked away to stamp it down.

Nadine could hear Chloe messing around with something, but didn’t look back over until she saw Chloe turn around. Around her hips was a long and thick strap on. Even though Nadine’s muscles felt like jelly, the sight of the dildo completely rejuvenated her sex drive. Chloe grabbed a bottle of lube out of the bag, and sauntered over to Nadine. “You’ve been a good girl… I figured I could give you an extra treat tonight.” Chloe grinned down at her with arousing confidence, but instead of continuing straight away, she paused. “This is okay, right? No red flags?” Nadine smiled up at Chloe, her heart fluttering with affection. “This is perfect,” Nadine confirmed. As if flipping a switch, dominate Chloe returned.

She opened the bottle of lube, and squeezed a generous amount right onto the item jutting out of her hips. She worked it all over the object with her hand, Nadine watching her hand pump up and down the shaft. She bit her lip, feeling a rush of pleasure drop to her hips. Her excitement was making her practically vibrate. Finally, after making sure the dildo was completely lubricated, Chloe grabbed Nadine’s hips, and pulled them forward until the head of the strap on pressed against her. Chloe didn’t push herself in straight away, instead using one of her hands to rub the head all over Nadine. The sensation made Nadine’s hips tense and lift ever so slightly, begging to be fucked.

Chloe flashed her cocky smirk as she did as Nadine silently asked, pushing the toy in about an inch. Nadine bit her lip, sharply inhaling as she stretched around the toy. Its size and girth was rather intimidating, but at the same time incredibly arousing. Nadine gave the smallest nod to Chloe, signaling for her to push in a little bit more. Chloe did so, pushing in another inch, now able to softly thrust in and out, pushing in deeper and deeper with each forward thrust. By the time Chloe was halfway in, Nadine was gripping the sheets for dear life, moaning and panting with every breath. She moved her legs up, so her heals were against the edge of the bed, but kept them spread wide.

Chloe bit her lip once she was all the way inside Nadine, who continued to grip at the sheets above her head, panting heavily. Chloe took a moment to take in this sight, an odd look in her eye. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was holding back. What Nadine didn’t know, is that she was mimicking the look Chloe was giving her. The more they were together, the stronger the urge to be vulnerable got. Nadine wanted Chloe to kiss her, but she knew that as soon as she did, she could no longer fight this feeling that’s been bubbling in her chest this entire time.

So, when Nadine reached her hand out for Chloe’s face, and Chloe leaned and allowed Nadine to lead their faces close together, Nadine turned Chloe’s face and softly kissed her cheek. She then kissed her along the jaw, to her ear. She felt the warmth bubbling in her chest, feeling Chloe’s hands softly rubbing her ribs and thighs. Nadine paused for a moment, losing a little bit of control and whispering, “I would do anything and everything with you…” Chloe froze for a moment, her hands not moving and her back tensing. For a moment Nadine thought she said something wrong, but when she hesitantly kissed Chloe on the cheek again, that seemed to snap her out of whatever was going on in her head.

Chloe started to move her hips, but didn’t sit back up. If anything, she moved closer, kissing and nipping Nadine’s neck. Nadine sighed in pleasure, wrapping both her arms and legs around Chloe. The pace was slow but strong. There was an odd sweetness to it, like Chloe was trying to convey some kind of emotion. Nadine softly moaned, feeling like she was about to burn up, but not entirely in a sexual way. There was an intensity between them that was unexplainable. Instead of trying to figure it out, Nadine reveled in it. She tried to pull Chloe impossibly closer, squeezing her arms and legs tighter. She buried her face in the crook of Chloe’s neck as Chloe kissed her shoulder.

Normally Nadine would want Chloe to speed up, to start to change things up a little bit. Instead, she let Chloe keep the same slow but strong speed, realizing that it was working. It didn’t take long for Nadine’s sighs and soft moans to become louder. Her fingers dug into Chloe’s back as her orgasm slowly rolled through her. Eventually she let go, her back arching when Chloe finally pulled out. Chloe started to take the strap on off, her eyes gliding over Nadine’s body, a small smile on her lips. “Ready to go to bed?” She observed Nadine’s tired look.

Instead of agreeing, however, she sat up and started to help Chloe with the strap on. “Lay down on the bed, on your stomach,” Nadine instructed. She looked up at Chloe through her lashes, smirking as she saw the visible rush of arousal pass over her face. Nadine got to get off twice thanks to Chloe, she wanted to return the favor that night. Chloe did as she was told while Nadine got up, taking the strap on and dismantling the dildo from the harness. She took the toy to the bathroom, running the water till it was hot. She washed the toy with soap and the hot water.

She returned to Chloe, who was carefully watching her, grinning as she moved back to the bed. Nadine crossed the bed on her knees, setting the dildo down by the bottle of lube Chloe had used earlier. She then moved so that she was almost straddling the back of Chloe’s hips, taking her hands and smoothly running them up her back. She knew that Chloe was already ready to go, but she felt the need to give her plenty of attention. She softly massaged the muscles in Chloe’s back, watching them flex in pleasure as Nadine worked. She continued massaging Chloe for another minute or two before she bent down, and started to kiss along her spine. The kisses were sweet and gentle at first, before she started to add her teeth and tongue. Chloe softly moaned, feeling Nadine bite and suck marks on her shoulder blades and along her spine.

Nadine slowly moved down, focusing a little on Chloe’s hips, her nails softly dragging up and down her back. Once Chloe was sighing and softly moaning with each nip against her back, Nadine decided to move things along. She pulled away slightly, grabbing Chloe’s hips and raising them till she was on her knees, but pushed her front down when she started to lift that. Nadine paused to enjoy the view in front of her; Chloe’s ass up and face buried in the bed. It was incredibly sexy.

Nadine moved away to grab the dildo and lube, coating it generously. She didn’t use the toy straight away, however. She used her hand first, gliding her fingers through her for a little bit, teasing her clit and pushing into her every once and a while. Nadine didn’t use the toy until Chloe was pushing back towards her whenever she teasingly removed her hand. Nadine slowly eased it in, smirking at Chloe’s moans, watching her fists ball up in the sheets. Nadine listened to her moans and watched her body language, switching things up as needed.

It only took a few minutes to send Chloe over the edge. Nadine smiled watching her muscles flex and tense as she moaned loudly into the bed. Nadine slowed down after Chloe stopped twitching, easing the dildo out of her. She let her hips fall forward onto the bed, getting up to clean off the toy before putting it in the duffle bag with the harness. Nadine looked back to see Chloe watching her with a small smile. “We should get to bed. We’ve got a long day of traveling,” she said as she pulled on her bra and underwear. Chloe nodded rolling off to one side of the bed, still naked. For a moment Nadine was about to crawl onto the other side and sleep with her, but instead opted for the spare bed in the room. She tried not to notice Chloe frowning as she turned off the lamp on her side of the night stand.

*********************************

They were in the jungle. It was hot, humid, and every two seconds Chloe would flinch and smack at a bug on her neck. They trudged through the tall grass, pushing aside deep green leaves as they followed the incredibly over grown trail. The only thing that actually told them that they were following the path was a few bricks scattered on the ground as they pushed through the thick over growth. The two girls were casually talking, a conversation that seemed somehow familiar, but Nadine couldn’t tell why. She instead continued on, pushing aside leaves and ducking under branches. She had a pistol strapped to her thigh, and a rifle on her back. Her dark blue t-shirt was slightly damp from her jumping into a river, but was drenched with sweat around the neck and back. Her cargo pants were dirty, worn, covered in mud, and scratched up like she got into a fight with a wild cat.

Chloe said something about ruins, and a lost empire that made Nadine pause for a moment. She recognized the name of the empire, but if she attempted to properly think about it, there was a fuzzy distracting feeling that made her start to forget. So instead, she just followed Chloe’s red shirt and blue jeans. She felt her eyes wander from her loose, messy pony tail down her back, to the pistol holstered on the small of her back, then down her beautifully long and slender legs. She looked up when Chloe stopped, looking back as she held a curtain of vines to the side. “After you, China,” Chloe said with her usual warm grin. Nadine stepped past her, out into a clearing that dropped off into a cliff. The cliff was high, allowing the two of them to look out over the trees, spotting the massive ruins, the carved elephants, the pouring waterfall.

The old capital of the Hoysala Empire, Belur stood hidden just behind the waterfall. Chloe and Nadine were high enough that they could see the opening in one of the elephant statues head. “Shall we?” Chloe said after a long pause, smiling wide at her partner. Nadine felt the familiar spread of warmth in her chest as she smiled back, although she couldn’t tell why it was familiar. To her knowledge this was the first time she’s felt something like this, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

The two moved on, climbing, jumping, and swinging their way into the elephant statue with the hole in its head. They were inside some caves, exploring the unknown yet familiar ruins. Nadine simultaneously could and could not feel the exhaustion in her limbs. It was like a phantom feeling; she wasn’t really feeling what she knew she should be feeling. They swam through some water and pulled themselves up into a massive room that at first looked empty. The sound of someone shooting a gun at them made both of them duck and cover behind two separate pillars. “Asav’s men!” Chloe yelled out, pulling her pistol out to shoot at anyone in her line of sight. The name was familiar, but Nadine couldn’t quite understand what Chloe was talking about.

Nadine flinched at the feeling of chunks of rock from the pillar she was behind flecking against her cheek. She pulled out her gun and followed Chloe’s lead, shooting at the insurgents that blocked their way. She was at a bad angle, unable to see most of them men shooting at them. “I’m going around,” Nadine called to her partner, who took that as a sign to cover her. She shot at the ducking men as Nadine sprinted out from her hiding spot, and too a brick wall that was mostly fallen over, only about three feet high. She slid behind it, hearing the bullets spraying against the floor and wall where she hid. Nadine felt the familiar stress and fear rising. She watched Chloe peak around her pillar, shooting quickly before ducking back behind it. Nadine stood onto her knee and shot at the men she could see, expertly taking them down.

The fire fight lasted for a few minutes, which felt like hours, as Chloe and Nadine ran and dodged through the flying projectiles. They only stopped shooting when they watched the last man fall, leading them to believe they were safe. “I think that’s the last of them,” Nadine said to Chloe, both of them panting and walking back to each other. “That was tense,” Chloe said with a smirk. Nadine silently agreed, about to turn and walk towards the caving in doorway that was their way out. Neither of them saw the half dead man sitting up, pointing his gun at them in a last ditch effort. He aimed for Nadine, but when he shot his gun drifted towards Chloe. Nadine watched the bullet pass through Chloe’s chest, right where her heart should be. She was close enough that she felt something wet and hot splash across her face, but she was too busy staring at the shock on Chloe’s face in disbelief.

Chloe dropped to her knees, Nadine realizing that if she didn’t react now, the man on the ground would shoot again. Through pure instinct Nadine lifted her gun and shot the man three times before running to Chloe, who was swaying, catching her before she fell to the side. Nadine felt dread well up in her chest as she pulled Chloe onto her lap, cradling her close, pressing a hand to the hole in her best friend’s chest. “No, no, no,” Nadine choked out, watching Chloe’s face starting to get pale. “L… Looks like we weren’t in the clear,” Chloe coughed. A little bit of blood started to bubble up past her lips, dripping out of the corner of her mouth. “Don’t talk, save your strength,” Nadine said, trying to hold back the burning lump in her throat.

Nadine clung to Chloe’s shirt, softly rocking as she desperately looked around for something to stop the bleeding. “Hey… Hey, look at me,” Chloe said softly, lifting up a bloody hand and pressing it against Nadine’s cheek. Nadine paused for a second, looking down at her partner with wide, terrified eyes. Fear gripped her like a vice, watching the blood dribbling down Chloe’s cheek. Her hand pressed harder against the wound, but that only made the warm sticky blood squeeze between her fingers. “It’s going to be okay… R… Remember what I told you?... Treasure hunting is not a good gig for die risk-averse, right?” Chloe smiled, but stopped at the look of horror in Nadine’s eyes, seeing her teeth bathed in blood. “I’m not ready for you to go,” Nadine said softly, unable to keep the teacher she had been fighting from spilling over. Her tears dripped onto Chloe’s pale face.

Chloe tried to chuckle, the laugh sounding gurgley and painful. “That’s not really your choice, China.” Chloe’s fingers pressed into Nadine’s cheeks, her eyes flickering all over her face. Nadine sniffled, her tears blinding her as they came faster. She blinked them away, staring down at the beautiful face of her partner. “Don’t give up… You can do this,” Chloe said softly, her voice getting noticeably weaker. The hand on Chloe’s back tightened in her shirt, Nadine pulling her closer as she pressed her forehead to Chloe’s. “For you, I will do anything,” Nadine admitted in a whisper. Chloe grinned for a moment, her rasping breath getting slower. When her chest stopped moving, and the hand on her partner’s cheek went limp and fell to the ground, Nadine was confused. She pulled away slightly, looking at the fallen hand before looking into Chloe’s beautiful brown eyes. They were blank and empty, no longer bright and soulful.

The world froze around Nadine as she stared at the body in her arms. Her tears continued to splash against Chloe’s face, rolling down her cheeks and mixing with the pool of blood that Nadine was kneeling in, holding her best friend in her arms. “N… No… Please, no… No, no, no!” She was screaming, gripping onto her lover as tight as she could, so tight she was afraid she was going to break her as she clutched her to her chest. “Please, no, I can’t! Come back!” Her eyes were squeezed shut, but that didn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face. Nadine could feel someone gripping her shoulder and shaking her. She ignored the feeling, continuing to scream for her partner to come back. She kept crying, trying to will the woman she loved to start moving again. The person who was gripping her shoulder shook harder, so hard that it caused Nadine to fall onto her back.

Nadine opened her eyes to see she was no longer in the old capital, but was instead in a dark room, on a bed. There was a lamp on, on the other side of the bed. Someone was leaning over her, and it took Nadine a second to recognize that it was Chloe, looking bewildered and worried. Not the Chloe that she was holding in her arms, lifeless and bloody. This Chloe was alive and well, attempting to say something to Nadine that she couldn’t comprehend. “What?” Nadine managed to mumble out, pushing herself up so she was sitting up. Chloe moved away slightly. “I said are you okay?! You were screaming! Like you were being murdered. You kept saying ‘no’ and ‘come back’.” Chloe looked pale, but not because she had a lack of blood.

“A dream,” Nadine said more to herself than Chloe. She looked around, recognizing that she was in her apartment. Chloe had spent the night, which is why she was in the bed next to her. “That was one hell of a dream,” Chloe replied in disbelief, her eyes still wide. Nadine touched her cheek, realizing she had been crying. Quickly she got up and went to the bathroom, turning on the light and going straight to the sink. She splashed her face with cool water, looking up into the mirror, surprised by the terror and despair that was still in her eyes. She closed them, taking a deep breath, slowly letting it out. Chloe appeared in the doorway, wearing only panties and an oversized shirt that was Nadine’s. “Are you okay?” She asked softly.

“I’ll uh… I’ll be fine… I just… Need to distract myself.” When Nadine glanced at Chloe, all she could see was the dead body in her arms, so she decided to just not look at her. She went to leave her bathroom, but Chloe softly grabbed her arm. “Hey, talk to me… What was the dream?” Nadine flinched at the touch, pulling away suddenly. She squeezed her eyes closed, realizing her action seemed rude and distant. She could tell Chloe was hurt by the action, but the sight of her lifeless form was too much for Nadine. “Not now, please,” she mumbled, walking away and out of the room. She went to her office and sat down, turning on her computer automatically. She paused for a moment, resting her elbows on the desk and putting her face in her hands.

She noticed that she was shivering, her breath uneven and her leg bouncing in anxiety. She allowed herself a few minutes to freak out and be anxious before using special techniques to calm herself down. Nadine pressed the heal of her palms against her legs, sliding down her thighs as she controlled her breathing, keeping her eyes closed and focusing on the pressure against her legs. For the most part it worked, calming her down so that she could mainly focus on her computer, pulling up some left over work she had paused on, having gotten distracted by Chloe.

She could still feel the fear and anguish that she felt in her dream, but when she focused on her work it felt almost okay. Nadine got about five minutes of silence before Chloe appeared next to her, frowning and crossing her arms. She was dressed now, in the jeans and t-shirt she had worn the night before. “Are you going to tell me about it?” Chloe asked softly, leaning her butt against the edge of Nadine’s desk. Nadine didn’t look at her, too afraid that she’ll see the blood dripping out of her mouth and staining her teeth all over again. “Not right now… Right now I want to do my work.” Her voice was monotone, reminding her of the way she use to talk to Chloe before they became partners.

She could tell her answer bothered Chloe, but she continued to stare at her computer screen. There was a moment where Chloe just stared down at her feet, seemingly trying to find something to say. Instead, she pushed off the desk with a huff and walked away, pausing at the door to look back at Nadine. “Don’t forget we have the party tonight… Do you want me to pick you up?” The museum party… Nadine had completely forgotten about it until now. She frowned slightly, pausing in her typing. “…My apartment is out of your way. I’ll drive myself.” She kept typing. Chloe sighed behind her before walking away. Nadine heard her walking around the apartment for a few minutes before leaving, not bothering to say good bye like she usually did.

Nadine felt the distress in her chest grow, twisting around her heart and squeezing tightly. She couldn’t help but wonder if her dream wouldn’t have been so terrifying if she wasn’t so involved with Chloe. This whole friends with benefits thing is what awoke her feelings for her partner, and now it was starting to negatively affect her. Nadine clenched her jaw, attempting to focus completely on her work and not on the lump in her throat that burned.

For the next few hours Nadine worked, only pausing to make herself a small lunch before she started to get ready for the party. She took a shower, enjoying the hot water washing over her tense shoulders for a while before stepping out and drying off. She put product in her damp hair that kept the curls from frizzing out of control, blow drying her hair and styling it. She then did her make-up, although it was simply lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara. She then went to her closet and grabbed a crimson red and gold jumpsuit, that was fitted perfectly to her body. Nadine looked at herself in the mirror, and couldn’t help but think, “I hope Chloe comments on this outfit.”

She gave herself an approving nod before grabbing her phone and a small clutch. She glanced down at her phone as she was walking out of her apartment, to her car, but frowned when she saw that Chloe hadn’t texted her all day. She wasn’t entirely surprised, but she also didn’t know what to text her, to get a conversation started. “Sorry I was rude to you this morning, I dreamed that you died and it terrified me”? There was no way Nadine was going to admit that. She might allow herself to be more emotionally vulnerable around Chloe, but not that vulnerable.

Nadine arrived to the museum right on time, parking in a special spot right in front of the building. She got out of her car and scanned the people strolling into the event, attempting to look for Chloe. She couldn’t see her anywhere, but when she glanced around the parking lot, she noticed her car was already there. Nadine followed the people inside the building, tensely looking around for Chloe, or any other familiar face. Crowds and parties weren’t exactly her thing, giving her quite a bit of anxiety. Nadine found the bar before she found anyone she knew, so she decided to order whiskey to calm her nerves a bit. Once she had her drink she started walking around the exhibits- the actual event wouldn’t start for another hour -and she wasn’t too keen on sitting in a room and listening to some people talk about artifacts, most of which she and Chloe found for the museum.

Nadine had just finished reading about an ancient spear when she heard a familiar, husky laugh. She turned around to see Chloe across the room. She wore a beautiful night blue gown, with a long slit up her thigh and a neckline that showed just enough cleavage. The two of them locked eyes, and Nadine took a step forward before stopping herself. Chloe looked away without so much as a smile, turning to look back at the person she was talking to. A young blonde woman, who had to be no older than twenty-two. It was clear she was flirting with Chloe, and Chloe was flirting right back. She spoke close to the blonde woman, her eyes flickering between her eyes and lips, her own lips twisting into that familiar grin that was usually reserved for only Nadine. Nadine stared in disbelief, feeling the distress she had been feeling all day draining away, quickly being replaced with an unfamiliar sensation… Jealousy.

Nadine felt her hand tighten around the now empty glass of whiskey in her hand, watching Chloe laugh at what the woman said again, her hand reaching out and brushing against the woman’s shoulder. Nadine could have sworn her eyes flickered in her direction, but she was too busy staring daggers into the side of the young woman’s face to care. Nadine realized that she was standing in the way of some people, so she turned and walked out of the room, finding her way back to the bar. This time when she ordered another whiskey, she chugged all of it down before asking for a double. The man behind the bar stared at her, but didn’t dare disobey her when she flashed him a look of anger. She drank her whiskey, but not as fast this time.

By then it was time for the actual event to start, a voice over a speaker asking the guests to head into the convention room. Nadine strode in, but sat in the back angrily stewing with her arms and legs tightly crossed, staring at a specific point in the wall way in front of her. She felt someone looking at her at one point, looking around to see Chloe had been watching to see if she was looking. Once again their eyes met, Nadine pausing but Chloe looking back to the woman she was flirting with. She started playing with her blonde hair, saying something that made the woman laugh. Nadine could have sworn she was seeing red. What was Chloe doing?! Was she seriously flirting with another woman right in front of Nadine? Not twenty for hours ago Chloe was under Nadine, panting and moaning after being a brat all night, begging Nadine for a break. Now here she was, completely ignoring her, and talking to some other woman.

A thought flickered across Nadine’s mind that made her frown even more… They never said they were exclusive. What if all these months Nadine thought they were monogamous, but in reality Chloe was just waiting for someone else to come along? What if she was tired of Nadine, and just didn’t bother to tell her? But then why would she be constantly glancing back at Nadine, making sure she was watching her talk and flirt with this woman. Was this her way of getting back at Nadine for this morning? Why the hell would she do something like THIS to get back at her?!

Because that’s exactly something Chloe would do; flirt with another woman to get Nadine jealous- she wanted Nadine to pay attention to her, because she hadn’t that morning. For a moment Nadine couldn’t help but smirk to herself. This was such childish bullshit, but at the same time it was kind of sweet how she wanted Nadine to pay attention to her. She watched Chloe say something to the woman, leaning in close to the woman’s neck as if commenting on her perfume, pulling away but not all the way. Her eyes glanced at her partner, watching Nadine get red in the face. Chloe’s eyes lingered long enough to watch Nadine cock an eyebrow, and glance at a sign that pointed out where the bathroom was.

Nadine then looked back at the speaker up at the front of the room. They weren’t speaking of anything very important, considering all the information she was talking about was something Nadine had done very lengthy studies on. So, knowing that she wasn’t missing anything of value, she got up- making sure Chloe saw her walking across the back of the room. She followed the signs to the bathroom, walking in and casually checking to see if anyone was in the stalls. She was alone in the bathroom, so she turned towards the long wall mirror, opening up her clutch and pulling out her lipstick. She knew she had to wait a few moments before she could do what she really wanted to do.

Right as she put away the tube of crimson red lipstick, rubbing her lips together to smear it around, someone walked into the bathroom. Nadine didn’t look up straight away at first, wanting to make sure Chloe wouldn’t get exactly what she wanted right away. Nadine still had her pride she needed to account for. When she did look up, her dark brown eyes locking with Chloe’s grey green eyes. “Good to finally see you,” Nadine said in a curt voice. She didn’t miss her partner’s eyes glancing down the back of her well fitted outfit. Chloe raised an eyebrow, frowning. “I just assumed you didn’t want to see me.” It was Nadine’s turn to frown. She had to admit she was rude this morning, but to be fair she was rather shaken up.

“Is your new friend missing you?” Nadine replied back, crossing her arms over her chest. Chloe took in a deep breath, holding it for a moment as if she was thinking of a reply. “You’re right, I shouldn’t be rude and ignore her.” Chloe turned and started to walk away, but in a flash Nadine was grabbing her arm, and practically throwing her into a large bathroom stall. Chloe stumbled a little, looking surprised by the sudden grab. She hardened her eyes and went to move past Nadine, who was closing and locking the stall door behind her. Nadine grabbed Chloe by the front of the shirt when she moved forward, spinning them and shoving Chloe against the stall door.

“You’re really stooping low enough that you’re trying to make me jealous?” Nadine growled gutturally, her face hovering inches away from Chloe’s. Her hand slowly slid up from her shirt to her neck, applying the slightest pressure. She didn’t want to actually harm Chloe. “Is it so low if you fell for it?” Chloe spat back, a hidden smirk behind her snarl. Nadine flushed knowing her partner was right. She’s the one who allowed herself to get so worked up over nothing. So, instead of responding she moved and kissed Chloe softly on the neck, nipping the lipstick stained skin lightly. “You’re mine… I want you all to myself, not some dumb blonde college student,” Nadine growled, her fingers flexing against Chloe’s neck. “To be fair, she’s not as dumb as she looks,” Chloe said with a rhetorical chuckle.

Nadine leaned back, looking her partner in the eyes. All hostility was gone, an oddly affectionate look on her face. For a moment Nadine wanted to say she was sorry for how she acted this morning. She wanted to explain her fears and have Chloe reassure her that everything would be alright. Instead, Nadine decided to lean forward and kiss Chloe on the cheek, almost on the corner of her mouth. “So will you come back home then?” She asked, trying not to smile in satisfaction seeing the deep blush that dusted Chloe’s cheek, matching the lipstick smudged at the corner of her mouth. “Shouldn’t we finish the event?” Chloe asked jokingly. The dark look in her eyes told Nadine that she didn’t really have the museum in mind.

“Let’s leave… Now,” Nadine said, finally backing away from Chloe and letting her hand drop away from her neck. She unlocked the stall door, backing Chloe out into the hand washing area. “I’ll meet you at my place, then?” Chloe nodded at Nadine’s questions, turning and leaving the bathroom. Nadine took a second to look in the mirror one last time. She couldn’t help but smirk at herself, liking the look of confidence on her face. It was much better than the stress and anxiety she had been feeling earlier that day.

When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Chloe speaking with the blonde woman, who looked vaguely disappointed. Chloe glanced over to Nadine, flashing her a smile before turning back to the woman, probably telling her that she was leaving. Instead of loitering around watching Chloe, Nadine left, taking her car and practically speeding back to her apartment. All day she had been moping around, having made her situation worse by pushing Chloe away. Now the thought of getting Chloe back, being able to be around her, made Nadine giddy with excitement.

Nadine got up to her apartment, and took the few minutes she had until Chloe got there to go into her closet, opening up her ‘play chest’ to find something they could use for the night. At the very bottom, Nadine saw something she hadn’t used in an incredibly long time. Four long strands of silky black rope sat there, buried under all the other well-used toys. The gears started spinning straight away in Nadine’s head. She still needed to get back at Chloe for her little show at the party. One of Chloe’s favorite things to do during sex was touch and move around. The two of them hadn’t really ever done bondage. The closest thing they had done was holding each other’s hand above their heads, but no rope or cuffs. Nadine had only ever been tied up a small handful of times with different partners, but she didn’t feel very safe around them, so it wasn’t very enjoyable. Nadine decided to bring it up tonight, see how Chloe felt with being tied to the bed.

The sound of her apartment door unlocking made Nadine look up, quickly leaving her closet with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She tossed the black rope onto the bed and went to meet Chloe in the living room. She was greeted with a familiar smile, the type of smile that made that warm feeling- which Nadine had named affection –rise up in her chest. Nadine returned the smile for a brief moment, before putting on a stony façade. “You know I haven’t forgiven you for playing with that other woman in front of me,” She said in a low voice. “How can I make it up to you?” Chloe asked, already showing visible arousal.

“By letting me punish you,” Nadine answered smoothly, watching Chloe’s nose flare and pupils widen. There was almost nothing left of her grey blue iris’. “What do you have in mind?” She walked up close to Nadine, eyes darting all over her face. Nadine smiled, reaching up to lightly grip her partner under the chin. “Follow me.” She backed away, eyes locked with Chloe’s before turning to lead her into the bedroom. Her heart beat picked up, loud in her ears as she got to the bed, grabbing the rope and turning to show it to Chloe.

Her partner paused for a second when she saw the rope. Nadine couldn’t figure out the emotion that crossed over her face, so she quickly said, “We don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable.” Chloe looked up from the rope in Nadine’s hand to her face. “No, I want to… I definitely want to.” Nadine’s anxiety vanished, smiling wide. She placed the rope back on the bed, and gestured for Chloe to come closer. Chloe was still in her dress, with the slit up her leg and the plunging neckline looking all the more appealing. When Chloe was close enough Nadine wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling them flush together.

She softly kissed Chloe’s jawline, feeling her hands slide up her shoulders to reach for her hair. Nadine moved to her neck, nipping a little roughly at the sensitive skin before kissing lower, to her chest. Chloe softly moaned, her fingers flexing in Nadine’s hair. Nadine turned them and backed Chloe up to the bed, pausing to pull the zipper of her dress down, letting it fall to the ground.

Before she could push her partner down onto the bed, Chloe’s hands moved to slide Nadine’s jumpsuit off her shoulders as she said, “Do you remember that certain item I suggested we use?” She paused, watching Nadine’s outfit slide off her body, revealing a dark maroon bra, and matching panties. “I think now is a good time to bring it out… If you’re really wanting to punish me, that is.” Chloe looked up to Nadine, a sly smile pulling at her lips, which Nadine returned. She stepped away to go grab the item Chloe was talking about, her already fast heart beat picking up even more.  
Nadine easily found the thin, long box, pulling it out of the toy chest and opening it up. A standard black crop sat in the box, the oiled leather looking vaguely intimidating. Much like the ropes, Nadine hadn’t exactly dabbled in spanking. When Chloe had found the crop online one night, she mentioned wanting to try it out, when the moment was right. Now was the perfect time to use it. Nadine took the crop and returned to see Chloe sitting on the bed, legs crossed and leaning back on her hands. Her skin practically glowed in the low moon light shining through the window. The way she smiled, with her perfect teeth and lustful eyes made Nadine pause for a moment.

“You’re beautiful,” Nadine said without thinking. Chloe showed visible confusion at the sudden compliment, sitting up slightly as her eyebrows furrowed. “What?” Both of them blushed, Nadine out of embarrassment and Chloe out of flattery. Instead of repeating herself, Nadine just walked forward, standing in front of her partner. “Stand up.” She did, still looking a little confused, but still aroused as Nadine grabbed her hips and pulled her close. She set the crop down on the bed, pausing to let her hands wander to her ass, taking two greedy handfuls. She lightly smacked her over her panties, Chloe gasping at the sudden slap.

There was a palpable mood shift in the room, the moon light switching from a soft glow to strong lines across Chloe’s face as she very slightly grinned at Nadine. Nadine moved to sit on the bed, spreading her legs a little wider than normal and gesturing to Chloe to lay across her lap. Chloe did as she was told, visibly a lot more comfortable than her partner. Nadine wanted to please Chloe, but this was still a little new to her. “I’ll start with my hand,” Nadine said, rubbing her palm over Chloe’s ass, even though she was still wearing her underwear. Chloe bit her lip as she shifted her hips a little.

Nadine didn’t spank her straight away. She squeezed her a few times, dragging her fingernails against the back of her thighs. Then, without warning, she struck her hand down. Not too hard, but enough to make a satisfying slap. Chloe made a small yelping noise in the back of her throat, flinching. “You knew exactly what you were doing tonight, didn’t you?” Nadine asked in a low voice, trying to see if Chloe would have a positive reaction to her words. Chloe nodded, earning another spanking. This one was a little harder, causing her to moan softly. “I-I did… I wanted to tease you.” Another spanking, and another right after. Chloe ducked her head and slightly clenched her fists.

Nadine spanked her one more time over her panties before pausing. She bent down and softly kissed the base of Chloe’s spine as she slipped off her underwear. She could tell Chloe was wet, but not nearly as wet as she wanted her to be. “You wanted to make me jealous,” Nadine said as she struck her palm down on bare skin now. Chloe flinched even more, moaning loudly at the stinging. “Yes, I did,” she admitted. Nadine reached back and grabbed her crop. She trailed it down Chloe’s spine, watching the goosebumps erupt over her skin.

She then dragged it up the back of her thighs, pushing them open with a hand to slide the crop on the inside of her thighs. Chloe was tense as she waited for the next strike, her breathing heavy. Nadine grinned at the satisfying noise of the crop hitting Chloe’s skin, as well as the moan that followed. Nadine slapped the crop down a few more times, satisfied with each moan and gasp that came from her partner. By the time Chloe was visibly drenched, her skin was bright red.

Nadine decided to stop, not wanting to go too far. She set the crop down, slowly rubbing her hand on the red marks across her ass and thighs. She kissed the bright red skin, which was hot against her lips, trembling slightly. Her kisses trailed up her spine until she was brushing them against Chloe’s ear. “Get on the bed,” Nadine whispered, grinning at her noticeable shiver. Chloe did as she was told, getting up and crawling onto the bed on her knees. Nadine prowled after her, watching her lay down, looking at her crawl over with a wanting look.

Nadine crawled over her, smirking down at Chloe. She leaned down, kissing and biting where she knew Chloe liked it most, right against her pulse. As Chloe moaned and scratched against her back she undid her bra, pulling it off so she was completely naked. Nadine kissed down to her breasts, palming one hungrily with one hand while capturing the nipple of the other with her mouth. Chloe’s back arched, feeling Nadine’s tongue circle and play with her, her fingers pinching and swiping along with it. Only once Chloe was trying to grind up against Nadine’s abs, silently begging her to put her mouth where she wanted it most did Nadine move down.

She left a trail of dark hickies as she made her way down between Chloe’s legs, grinning at her breathy moans and fingers tangling in the sheets. Nadine of course didn’t give her what she wanted, kissing her thighs and all around her clit before eventually laving her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Right away Chloe arched her back, legs spreading a little more, and fingers burying deep into Nadine’s hair. Nadine grinned for a moment before sucking against her lightly, her own fingers dragging across Chloe’s ribs and hips.

Each time she could tell Chloe was getting close she would either slow down, change what she was doing, or stop completely. Chloe started to cuss wildly when Nadine stopped completely. “Oh, for fucks sake, Nadine!” She groaned loudly, looking down at the mischievous look Nadine was giving her. “I’m not done playing with you yet,” Nadine said seductively. Chloe’s eyes rolled back when she licked through her folds again. Suddenly Nadine was pulling away, leaning back to grab the ropes that were still at the end of the bed.

Nadine took a moment to untangle the ropes, looping and tying them to the bed frame before grabbing each of Chloe’s wrists and ankles. Using her military knowledge, she was able to easily tie a safe knot around each limb, so that the ropes weren’t too tight, and if Chloe pulled hard enough they would come undone. Chloe didn’t struggle, instead watching her partner work with dark eyes and flushed cheeks. Of course Nadine didn’t return to what she was originally doing, instead taking a step back and admiring her handy work.

An idea came to her head as she watched Chloe squirm under her gaze, causing her to grin and go back to her closet. She went back to her toy chest, pulling out the toy she had exactly in mind, grinning even wider. When she returned to Chloe, she hid the toy behind her back. Her partner raised her eyebrow at Nadine, looking intrigued. “What do you have planned now?” She smiled slightly, continuing to squirm slightly against the ropes.

Nadine didn’t reply, only smirking as she also went to grab the lube she kept on her bedside table. “Something that’s going to drive you insane,” Nadine replied finally, showing what she had in her hand. A purple and pink marbled strapless dildo was in her hand, ribbed and textured all over. Chloe swallowed hard, looking at the toy. They had tried it a few times before, but it wasn’t the easiest to handle, so it was pushed to the bottom of the toy chest. This situation was the perfect time to use it, Nadine decided.

She put a generous amount of lube on almost the entire dildo, crawling on her knees back over to Chloe. She pushed the hilt of the toy slowly into her partner, watching her face closely. Her eyes fluttered closed, and when there was a sign of slight pain Nadine slowed down, so that she could get used to the toy. Once the toy was fully inside Chloe, the longer side of the dildo laying erect on her stomach, Nadine stripped down and moved to straddle Chloe’s hips. She smirked down at Chloe, nibbling on her own lip before grabbing the long, ribbed dildo, and moving it so she could slowly move down onto the toy.

The feeling of the texture and silicone inside of her made Nadine shiver, clenching her jaw slightly to stop herself from gasping. When she was fully flush against her partner’s hips, she leaned forward, sliding her hands up Chloe’s stomach and to her breasts. Chloe moved against her restraints, looking longingly up at Nadine. Nadine rolled her hips forward, causing the hilt of the toy to push deeper inside of Chloe, the flat textured part of the hilt rubbing against her clit. Straight away Chloe’s eyes rolled back, and her hands pulled gently against the ropes holding them.

Chloe was already sensitive and on edge from being brought to the brink of orgasm so many times, but that didn’t stop Nadine from edging her more. She moved up and down, moaning softly as the dildo slid in and out of her. She’d grind her hips and rub her clit against Chloe’s burning hot skin, falling forward a little as she started to get distracted from the pleasure. She had teased Chloe for a while now, and any moment both of them were going to come. Nadine couldn’t help but hover close to her partners face as she rode her, her hands gripping the sheets under them tightly as the winding coil in her belly snapped. Nadine moaned loudly as the blinding pleasure shot through her hips and up her spine. She only slowed to a stop once she heard Chloe moaning and cussing under her as well. 

Both of them stared at each other, panting and practically dripping sweat. Nadine didn’t move off of Chloe, too distracted by how beautiful she looked, with her eyes struggling to focus and her perfect lips slightly parted. They were so close that all Nadine had to do was lean down another inch to kiss the woman she was falling for. Before she got the chance to decide if she really wanted to do that or not, Chloe spoke. “Was that all?” She asked softly. The words drew Nadine out of the moment, and threw her back into the jealousy fueled sex they were in the middle of having. “Not even close,” Nadine replied with a mischievous smirk. She slowly started to move her hips again, chuckling as Chloe groaned and tensed under her.


	5. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Nadine finally come to terms with how they feel about each other.

Nadine’s phone buzzed against her desk, indicating that she had a text. She glanced down at is, seeing Chloe’s name lighting up on the screen. She smiled to herself, pausing in her typing to look at what her partner had sent her.

‘What are you doing tonight?’

Nadine’s smile only got wider, silently wondering what Chloe had planned.

‘Nothing. Why?’

There was a brief pause, in which Nadine continued with her work- typing up an email to her coworker –before looking back down at her phone again when it buzzed.

‘Want to come to a work thing with me? We can have some fun afterwards ;)’

Nadine scoffed at the second part of the text. She always anticipated that they were going to do something ‘fun’ after every activity together. It’s been almost a year since Nadine and Chloe fell in bed together, and ever since the two have been getting closer and closer. To the point where Nadine was starting to admit to herself that she was truly in love with her best friend. It was hard to come to terms with her own emotions, and Nadine knew it was going to be even harder telling Chloe about them… For the time being, Nadine was comfortable keeping her love for Chloe a secret, although she knew at one point that patience was going to run out.

‘What’s this work thing?’

It was the start of the school year again, and the two of them had just gotten back from the Middle East. They had been hired to search for ancient artifacts, spending almost the entire summer searching with each other. Of course they also spent the entire summer taking advantage of constantly being together. You’d thing that three months of constant sex and company would make the two partners tired of one other, but instead it seemed to make them even more dependant on each other. When they got back, Nadine had to return to work, and Chloe had to start planning for the school year, making it so they couldn’t see each other for two weeks. Nadine didn’t realize how much she enjoyed being around her (not)lover until they were separated. Even with constant texting and phone calls, and sexy facetimes she still seemed to miss Chloe. Tonight would be the first night they were able to physically see each other, and Nadine planned to make the most of it.

‘A bunch of teachers are getting together to celebrate the start of a new year. They said I could bring a +1. Interested?’

‘Of course I am… What time?’

The two of them texted back and forth about the teacher meeting, Nadine already getting up to start planning her outfit, and getting ready for the night. She went to her closet, and started to flip through the clothing. She at first was going to pick out her favorite jump suit, but before pulling it off the rack, something else caught her eye. Her lips pulled into a wide smile as she took the outfit out of the closet, and laid it out on the bed. It was a full set suit; black with dark blue and white stripes running vertically up it, with a white undershirt and black tie. She decided to remove the tie, having an idea come to mind.

She kept the outfit out on her bed, going to her bathroom to take a shower. She had a few hours till the event, but wanted to take her time getting ready. She turned on the water, stripping down and feeling the water till it was steaming hot. She sighed happily once under the steam, running her hands through her wet hair, letting the water cascade down her body. She washed her hair, and body, making sure to perfectly shave. Not one hair remained when she was done. The anticipation of what was going to happen that night made Nadine giddy, excited to see Chloe again.

The last few hours went by quickly, Nadine using them to get her makeup perfected, and moisturize all over with coconut oil. When the time to leave rolled around, Nadine’s phone buzzed with a text once again. Of course it was from Chloe.

‘I’m waiting outside.’

Nadine took one last glance in the mirror, wearing her form fitting suit- the top few buttons undone, so that there was some tasteful clevage showing. She went downstairs to her apartment lobby, smiling when she saw Chloe waiting there. She looked beautiful, with her hair curled around her bare shoulders, wearing a strappless blue dress that faded into black. It was tight around her breasts, with dark lace around the bodice, and a flowing high-low bottom, that reached from just above her knees, to halfway down her calf.

The two women paused to stare at one another before Nadine took a step forward. “Should we go?” She couldn’t help but affectionatly smile when she noticed Chloe having to tear her eyes away from her body. “Uh… Yeah, follow me.” Chloe returned the smile, gesturing for Nadine to walk next to her.

The two of them walked out, Nadine noticing a car with a driver waiting out front. Chloe lead them to the awaiting car, chuckling at Nadine’s confused look. “What’s all this?” Nadine asked, eyebrow raised. “I figured we could make this night a little special… Also the college offered to hire a car for me, considering this party is funded by them. It’s sort of a ‘congradulations for finding lost historical treasure’ sort of thing.” Nadine scoffed, ducking into the luxery car, shuffling all the way over so that Chloe could sit next to her.

The two of them talked about what they were doing the past two weeks- even though they were talking over the phone practically the entire time. It felt good to be close to Chloe again, being able to see her face and clearly hear her voice. Nadine couldn’t help but sit closer to her partner, her hand placed gently on her thigh, thumb lightly tracing undefined shapes. Chloe leaned closer into Nadine, her eyes scanning all over her face, as if trying to study it.

It took about 45 minutes to get to the party venue; a large building that’s rented out to people for large parties such as fundraisers or- more commonly –school proms. It was mostly one large room for three stories, but the last four floors were smaller, more private rooms for smaller groups. There were already many cars in the parking lot, as well as people getting dropped off by their own hired cars. Nadine and Chloe’s driver pulled up into the drop-off loop, Chloe tipping the driver well before sliding out of the car. Nadine followed her, and offered her arm. Her partner grinned, and gently grabbed the nook of her elbow, leaning in close as the two of them walked into the venue.

It was beauitfully decorated, with swooping streamers, colorful balloons, and glittering chandeliers. There were a decent amount of people in the room, but it wasn’t packed. Everyone was dressed nicely, mingling in small groups or walking around. There were tables, with plates and name cards on them, but it didn’t seem like there was food being served just yet.

Chloe walked Nadine around the party for a few minutes before noticing that someone was waving them over. Nadine automatically went to drop her arm away from Chloe, but her partner held it up, tightning her grip and pulling her closer. A warm rush of affection passed through Nadine’s chest as she tried not to smile. The women walked over to the waving man, who was standing in a small group, smiling to Chloe. “Professor Frazier! It’s good to see you. How was Turkey?” His eyes shifted questioningly to Nadine, holding out a hand to her. “I’m Professor James Williams, I teach mathatics.”

Nadine politely smiled, begrudgingly removing her arm from Chloe to shake the Professor’s hand. “Nadine Ross,” She said with a nod. James’ eyes lit up at the mention of the name, quickly making the connection between the two women. “She’s my partner, we went to Turkey together,” Chloe said, for the people in the group who didn’t recognize Nadine’s name, “And it was a beautiful trip, thank you for asking, James. How has everyone’s summer break been?”

The people in the group answered, most of them having taught summer classes, and not taking a break. The conversation was polite, and Nadine answered a few questions directed at her, but for the most part she was silent. Chloe had silently reached up and put her hand on the small of Nadine’s back, chatting with the group while her fingers softly moved against her partners jacket. They stuck with the group for a little while, but eventually there was a voice that came over the speakers asking for everyone to find their seats at the dining tables.

Nadine and Chloe were sat together- of course –with a new group of professors and their plus ones. Chloe quickly started to chat with the teacher next to her, who Nadine quickly found out was Professor Sandy McLaughlin. She taught archeology, so she was very interested in Chloe and Nadine’s most recent trips. “What I wouldn’t do to get back out into the field again… I love teaching, but sometimes I long for the dirt, and the heat, and the exitement of finding just a single piece of old pottery,” Sandy said with a huff of laughter. Nadine smiled to herself, knowing that what her and Chloe did was much more complicated than that, but it would be considerably frowned upon if they brought it up. Not many people like to know that they’re dining with people who have killed dozens of people in search of treasure.

“Yes well.. After three months of the sun, and the dirt, I’m quite ready to continue teaching; in the AC, and only for a few hours out of my day,” Chloe replied, exchanging a look with Nadine. The two professors talked some more, Nadine happily listening, and eating when a large group of waiters brought out plates of elegant food. After a while, when there was a lull in the conversation, Professor McLaughlin turned to Nadine. “So, how long have you and Chloe been dating?” Chloe, who was taking a sip of water, took in a sharp inhale. She sputtered once, quickly pulling the glass away from her mouth, so she didn’t spill it all over herself, trying not to cough.

Nadine blushed bright red, her eyes going wide as she watched Chloe struggling to breath, automatically taking a hand and patting her on her back. Sandy looked confused, grabbing her cloth napkin and handing it to Chloe, who had water dripping down her chin. “Uh… We aren’t dating. Just close partners, is all,” Nadine said for Chloe, who was also getting red in the face. Nadine couldn’t tell if it was due to her choking, or if she was just as flustered as Nadine. Sandy nodded, still looking confused, but apologized for the mistake. Eventually Chloe was able to properly clear her throat, quickly changing the subject.

For the rest of the night, Nadine tried not to feel weird about mix up, but she could tell that Chloe also felt awkward. She no longer leaned closer to Nadine, and visibly had a hard time keeping eye contact with her- not that Nadine was doing any better. It was around 10pm when they party got wrapped up, everyone shuffling out of the building. The same private car they arrived in pulled around to pick them up, the two girls silently sliding into the back seat. When the driver asked where they wanted to go, Chloe gave her address, reminding Nadine about their plans for after the party. She felt a little weird, her brain stuck on her silent desire for them to actually be dating. To be honest, she was silently hoping that tonight would be a magical, romantic night. Chloe’s reaction to Sandy’s mistake, however, detured her from chasing that dream.

The two women were silent as they sat in the car, no longer practically on top of one another. When they got to Chloe’s apartment, this time Nadine tipped the driver before they got out, taking the elevator up. Once they walked into the apartment, Nadine automatically going to the sitting room to sit down, Chloe offered to pour them some wine. Of course Nadine agreed, sitting on the couch, leaning on her elbows against her slightly spread legs. “Did you have fun?” Chloe asked, trying to have a casual conversation. “Yeah… It was nice meeting some of your colleuges. I’m surprised no one complained about you.” Nadine offered the jest testingly, glancing over at Chloe to see if that would help relax her.

Chloe laughed, still not looking at Nadine, but smiling wide. “And why would they say anyting negative about me?” She asked, taking the bait. “Because you’re noisey as hell, and don’t know when to shut your mouth,” Nadine joked. Chloe fake gasped as she walked over with two large glasses of wine. Nadine knew she filled them up a little higher tonight, to loosen both of them up. “Are you calling me annoying?” Chloe asked, handing Nadine her wine, which she sipped straight away. The sweet, slightly bitter taste spread across her tongue, making her smile into her glass. That, and because Chloe was making an adorably stubborn face.

“Your words, not mine,” Nadine playfully said as she put her glass down on the coffee table in front of her. Chloe put a hand to her chest, but laughed all the same. “They were just trying to be polite… Probably because they thought we were dating.” The sentence was said tentativly, her eyes locked on Nadine’s face, trying to see what expression she would get. Nadine kept her face still, but her chest tightened. “I wonder what that would be like,” Chloe mumbled, half under her breath, looking down at her glass in her hand. “Why don’t we try it out?” Nadine suddenly blurted.

The look of fear on Chloe’s face, however, made Nadine quickly add, “Just kidding… I know our arrangement is strictly platonic.” Chloe tensly laughed, taking in a large mouthful of wine. Nadine ignored the painful lump in her throat, also deciding that she needed much more wine in her. There was a pause where Nadine and Chloe just shifted in their seats, and sipped their drinks. Eventually, Nadine changed the subject to some random topic.

She could tell there was some underlying tension between them, but eventually they got back into their usual groove; talking and joking with each other. It helped that the wine was making them both relax. By the time Nadine was done with her glass, her face was warm, and she had taken her suit jacket off. She sat back on the couch, her ankle crossed over her knee, arms spread across the back of the couch. Chloe got up, taking the empty wine glasses back to the kitchen. “So… Are you hanging around for a bit longer, or do you need to go home?” Her back was turned to Nadine, but she could still hear the hinting tone in Chloe’s voice.

Nadine stood, pulling the front of her shirt down a little bit as she walked over to Chloe, who was standing at the kitchen sink. She put both hands on either side of Chloe, hovering her mouth next to her ear. “Why? Do you have something in mind?” Chloe’s back straightened, turning around slowly to look at Nadine. “In fact, I do,” Chloe grinned mischeviously. Nadine returned the smile, turning her head and leaning in to kiss Chloe on the neck. She stopped, however, when she felt a hand pressed to her chest. “Not just yet… I want to try something a little different.” Nadine pulled away, eyebrows furrowed.

She stepped back, allowing Chloe to move around her, going to grab a chair from the kitchen table. She positioned it in the middle of the living room. “Come sit,” She said to Nadine, who continued to look confused, but did as she was told. She watched Chloe dart across the room, grabbing her phone, as well as a small speaker, which she set on the closest shelf. Chloe searched on her phone for a moment, a small smile on her face. Nadine was starting to slowly put the pieces together. She felt her face get red, and it wasn’t from the wine.

A slow, sensual song started to play from the speaker. Chloe stepped in close, Nadine looking up at her with a grin, her hands moving to grab her hips. “I thought we could try out some different foreplay tactics,” Chloe suggested. Nadine nodded in agreement, her fingers starting to gather in Chloe’s dress, but she stopped when her partner put her hands on her’s. “Wait… No touching, just yet,” Chloe practically whispered, her hair falling forward a little bit as she looked down at Nadine. Although a little reluctantly, Nadine unravled her fingers from the dress, and moved to sit with her hands gripping the sides of the seat.

Chloe stepped back, taking a moment to find the beat of the song. She started to move just a little bit, her hips swaying, and her hands moving up her own body. Nadine shifted a little bit in the seat, her eyes guled to Chloe as she brushed her hair back from her shoulders, reaching her arms up to give Nadine a good look at her breasts. Nadine bit her lip, watching her hips move, the fabric of the dress swaying. As the low r&b song started to pick up a little, Chloe reached back, and started to pull the zipper of her dress down.

The clothing dropped straight to the floor, Chloe stepping out of it, heals clicking on the wooden floor. Nadine stared wide eyed at her partner. In the past few weeks, it was almost as if Nadine had forgotten how beautiful Chloe’s body was; her perfect breasts, tanned and lightly freckled skin, and flexing muscles that showed just how strong she was. It also helped that Chloe was wearing a dark, strapless, black bra with lace roses decorating the cups, and a dental floss thin navy thong. The bones of her hips stuck out, and her abs flexed and moved as Chloe rolled her hips.

She moved closer, her toothy grin flashing in the light coming from the kitchen. She took a heeled foot, and pushed Nadine’s legs apart just a bit, so she could stand between them. Her hands moved against her shoulders, neck, and chin, fingernails dragging lightly across any exposed skin. Nadine sighed slightly, the sensation causing goosebumps to errupt all over her body. Chloe then moved around the chair, so she was in back of Nadine, hands still on her shoulders, tugging her button up shirt apart just a bit, so she could see down into her clevage.

Chloe bent down, and place a gentle kiss on the shell of her ear. Nadine continued to grip tightly to the chair, biting her lip as she watched Chloe move back around into her view. She bent forward, placing her hands on both of Nadine’s knees, giving her a beautiful view of her breasts, and well muscled shoulders. “Can I touch you yet?” Nadine asked, eyes exploring all over her partners body as she moved closer, kissing her cheek. “Not yet,” Chloe replied, stepping away, causing Nadine to frown a little bit. Chloe turned around, and started to swing her hips, looking back to see Nadine’s eyes locked on her ass, mouth slightly parted in awe.

The dance was agonizing, having to watch Chloe from afar, wanting nothing more than to touch her and pull her close. Nadine only looked up at her face when she finally turned back around, and moved to sit on her lap, a cute grin on her face. “Do you want to touch me?” She asked just above a whisper, her hips grinding ever so slightly. Nadine could only just hear the music, as if the thousands of thoughts running through her head were deafining her. Her eyes darted all over Chloe’s face, soaking in the grin and the aroused gleam in her eyes. She slowly nodded, mouth still slightly open. Chloe hummed, moving herself against Nadine even more, her grin streatching into a toothy smile.

Nadine adudibly groaned, feeling the paper thin thong rubbing against the zipper of her pants. “At least let me feel you,” Nadine whispered, Chloe’s face a few inches away from hers. There was a pause where Chloe was debating if she should give Nadine this one pleasure, finally nodding and getting up for a moment. Nadine had never taken pants off so fast, and for a split second she was worried she might tear the expensive fabric, but as soon as Chloe was back on her lap, grinding against her thigh, she couldn’t have cared about anything else in the world.

She still clung to the seat, but could see the daring look in Chloe’s eyes, as if she wanted Nadine to disobey her and move her hands. Nadine clenched her jaw, knowing she was probably making a painfully turned on face, but all she cared about was feeling Chloe moving against her, her breath picking up slightly as she moved to the music in the background. “Do you really, really want to touch me?” Nadine nodded again, holding back a whimper when Chloe smirked, a rush of arousal spiking straight into her core. Chloe moved in close, her lips brushing against the edge of her ear. “Then touch me.”

Nadine didn’t have to be told twice. Her hands shot from the seat of the chair, and went straight for Chloe’s hips. She yanked her close, fingers digging into soft, burning skin. Chloe audibly gasped, her core pressing against Nadine’s abs. Nadine grabbed her shirt and pulled it up so that she could feel the incredibly damp thong grinding against her, her free hand guiding Chloe’s hips as she ground firmly against her. Chloe’s soft sighs soon turned into quiet moaning, her arms wrapping around her partners shoulders as she no longer focused on the music, instead focusing on the pleasure that was rolling in waves up her spine with each movement.

Chloe’s eyes fluttered closed, her teeth raking over her bottom lip. Nadine moved her hips with both hands, grabbing gready handfulls of her ass. Her eyes were locked on Chloe’s face, watching her eyebrows furrow, wanting to capture her partners lips in hers. Instead, she settled for kissing Chloe’s exposed clevage, listening to her moaning getting higher and higher, until she audible came just from grinding against Nadine’s stomach.

Chloe slowed down, panting loudly, her legs trembling slightly. The two of them pulled away an inch, Nadine looking up at her partner with a small grin, chuckling at the hazey look in her partners eyes. “Want me to take you to bed?” She asked softly, gently rubbing a hand up and down Chloe’s back. “No, no… I have another idea, actually.” Nadine raised an eyebrow, silently wondering if Chloe was trying to make up for the two sexless weeks they had earlier. “Okay… And what would that be?” She asked, watching Chloe slide off of her lap, adjusting her panties, which had been pulled down slightly from all the grinding.

Nadine stood up, casually unbottoning her shirt as she watched Chloe trot to her kitchen, going into the fridge for something. She came back with a can of whipped cream in her hand, a tentative grin on her face. “Want to make a mess?” Nadine looked from the can of arisol cream, to Chloe, then back to the desert topping. “Where… Are you planning on putting that?” Her eyebrow raised, unable to stop from smiling slightly when Chloe’s face comically dropped. “I’m not putting it anywhere near your vagina, don’t worry!”

Nadine scoffed, slipping her shirt off, and laying it on the back of the couch with her jacket. “If you think it’ll be fun, I’ll try it.” Chloe grinned, flipping the can in the air as she moved forward, pushing Nadine back with a hand to the chest. She was pushed into the bedroom, and only stopped when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, falling back onto it. Chloe took a moment to undo her bra, throwing it to the side, and pulling her panties off of her so that Nadine was completely naked. She shook the whipped cream a little bit more before popping the cap off with a thumb.

Nadine didn’t know exactly what to expect, watching Chloe straddle her hips, and tip the can upside down, spraying a small dollop of cream onto her collar bone. Chloe then bent down, holding eye contact with Nadine for as long as possible as she slowly and sensually licked the sweet cream off of her skin. She took a moment to swallow before licking and sucking off some that had still remained. Chloe took her time, using her teeth to nip a little, causing Nadine to smile. She repeated this to the opposite collar bone, licking the topping off and sucking a light mark into her partners skin.

Chloe sat back up, taking the can and spraying little dots of whipped cream from sternum to navel, constantly looking between Nadine’s face and what she was doing. She bent down, and started from her hips, slowly laving her tonuge across her skin to lick the whipped cream off. She then moved to the next dot, doing the same thing, but pausing to kiss Nadine’s abs. She slowly moved up, fingernails lightly dragging down Nadine’s sides as she licked upwards.

Nadine bit her lip, watching Chloe spray whipped cream on each breast, grinning as she bent down and started to lick, and suck, and bite. When Nadine was starting to gasp and pant, Chloe moved to the next breast. By then Nadine had her fingers tangle snuggly into Chloe’s loose hair, nails lightly scratching her scalp as her hips moved up against her partner slightly. “Ice,” Nadine blurted without warning, causing Chloe to stop. “Uh… What?”

“I’ve always wanted to try ice,” Nadine admitted, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Chloe watched her for a moment before grinning and nodding. “Then I’ll go get ice.” She stepped away, leaving Nadine to scoot up the bed, nervously awaiting for her partner to come back. Chloe came back with a tray of ice cubes, setting them on the bedside table. She popped one out, quietly hissing at the cold against her fingers before returning to her spot, straddling Nadine’s hips. “What would you like me to do?”

Nadine took Chloe’s hand, and lead it to her neck, gasping when the ice cube was pressed against the hot skin. Her back arched slightly, nipples stiffening even more at the sudden cold. Nadine bit her lip, allowing Chloe to lead the cube around the side of her neck, onto her throat, and down her sternum until it melted completely. Chloe grinned, watching a light red trail appearing where the cube had touched Nadine, leaning over to grab another cube. This one she put on Nadine’s stomach, swirling it around in random patterns, watching Nadine squirm and gasp.

When that cube melted, the water dripping down her sides onto the bed duvet. Chloe grabbed a third, and started to trail it on her chest again. This time she circled around Nadine’s nipples, smirking when she yelped and tried to shy away, enjoying the feeling of her fingers digging into her thigh when she quickly darted the ice over a stiff nipple. Nadine arched her back when Chloe held the cube against the opposite nipple, panting and jolting.

Once again the cube was gone, and Nadine was visibly turned on. Her eyes were narrow as she looked up at Chloe, her chest heaving and her hands now buried in the covers above her head. Chloe reached over and grabbed a fourth ice cube, but didn’t set it against Nadine’s burning skin. Instead, she put it in her mouth, sucking on it till her tongue was numb with cold. Nadine watched her with that painfully aroused look back on her face, biting her lip as Chloe moved down to between her thighs. She didn’t go straight for where Nadine wanted her, of course, taking her time.

She pressed her now ice cold lips to the burning on skin on the inside of Nadine’s thigh, Nadine sighing. Chloe sucked deep purple marks into the insides of her thighs, and soothed the skin with her cold tongue. Eventually her mouth became warm once again, and for a moment Nadine thought she was going to stop with the ice cubes. However, she reached up one last time and put a fresh piece of ice in her mouth. Chloe kept eye contact with Nadine, making sure to put on a show of rubbing the ice all over her tongue, and lips, and even on her chin a little. When the ice cube was almost gone, she cheeked it, moving back down to between Nadine’s legs.

Her tongue felt colder than dry ice, and it was on such a hot, sensitive area that it made Nadine physically jump and gasp. Chloe’s tongue wasn’t even circling her clit yet, and Nadine’s fingers were tangled so tightly in her partner’s hair, she had to remind herself to loosen them so she wouldn’t hurt Chloe. The freezing temperature made Nadine extremely aware of where Chloe’s tongue was. She thought she knew exactly how her partners tongue felt sliding and circling against her- having felt it at least a hundred times before –but with the ice, and the two-week hiatus they were forced to take, it made this moment feel like the first time Chloe has ever gone down on her.

It only took Chloe a few more swipes of her slowly warming tongue for Nadine to come unraveled. Chloe looked up, watching Nadine’s back arch- her abs flexing as she took in stuttering breaths –feeling her fingers flexing in her hair. Her jaw had dropped, and her eyes were squeezed shut as her eyebrows furrowed. The orgasm seemed to last a few minutes, although it was only really a few seconds, and by the time Nadine was inhaling gasping puffs of air, Chloe was slowly moving up her body, her mouth now hot against Nadine’s equally blazing skin.

She kissed up to Nadine’s neck, only pulling away to hover over her partners face. Without thinking, Nadine had wrapped her arms around Chloe’s torso, keeping the two of them close. Chloe didn’t seem to mind, that usual ‘proud-of-herself’ smirk on her face. “Sounds like you really enjoyed there,” She said in a husky tone. Nadine could only grin and nod, her eyes darting all over Chloe’s face. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes; not talking, simply softly panting and grinning at one another.

Eventually, Chloe noticed a look start to creep up on Nadine’s face. Nadine’s grin grew into a sly smile as she looked up at Chloe’s confused face. Nadine looked as if she had a plan. “What are you thinking?” Chloe asked with an arched eyebrow. “I want to make you come like that,” Nadine admitted, her smile only growing at the slightly surprised look on her partners face. She didn’t want to use the ice, instead thinking of the perfect item. Chloe had a small sex chest under her bed, which they had gone through many times, so Nadine knew exactly which toy she wanted to use.

She pushed Chloe softly off of her, sliding off of the bed, and kneeling to grab the toy chest. Chloe watched her, laying on her back, trying to see what toy Nadine was hiding behind her back. “Help me with this,” Nadine said, trying to pull down Chloe’s thong with one hand. She grinned, knowing Chloe was still trying to see what she was trying so hard to hide. However, she did as she was told, lifting her hips to remove the skimpy underwear. Nadine licked her lips, seeing that Chloe was glistening wet. She pushed Chloe’s legs slightly apart, scooting forward so that she was sitting on her legs between them.

Finally, she revealed what she was hiding behind her back; Chloe’s favorite vibrator. Her partner’s nose flared, and pupils dilated, knowing exactly what was about to happen next. The vibrator was practically made for teasing, having half a dozen different settings all made to build you up to orgasm extremely slow. Nadine had only seen Chloe use it in videos she sent to her, so this was the first time she was personally using it, but she had so many ideas on how to use it on her partner.

She started with it off, taking the long, thick vibrator and just rubbing it up and down through Chloe’s folds. Chloe’s tongue darted out, licking her lips as she looked down at Nadine, hips already shifting ever so slightly as the smooth plastic slid against her clit. After a few more passes of the vibrator, Nadine slowly reached up with her free hand, to the power button on top of the vibrator. She stilled her hand, stopping right up against Chloe’s clit, locking eyes with Chloe as she slowly and evilly smiled.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but the words visibly caught in her throat as Nadine pushed the power button. Straight away the toy started vibrating- a low constant vibration, that was the default for practically all vibrators –and straight away Chloe started to go crazy. It was a lot of stimulation right on the most sensitive area of her. She arched her back, fingers gripping the sheets under her for dear life as she barked out, “ah- fuck!”

Nadine kept the pressure for just a few agonizing seconds before quickly pulling the vibrator away from Chloe, grinning as she watched her drop back to the bed, her legs slightly trembling. Nadine licked her lips, taking a moment to lean forward, whispering right in Chloe’s ear, “No touching… Okay?” Nadine had to bite her tongue to stop herself from mischievously laughing, seeing the tortured look on Chloe’s face. Chloe nodded reluctantly. Nadine just smiled, sitting back up to have full view of her partner, taking the still running vibrator, and pressing it right against Chloe’s clit again.

Chloe’s back arch again, her hips bucking, and her hands balling up the sheets even more. She moaned loudly, but the moans turned into whimpers when Nadine pulled the toy away again. She did this one more time before suddenly turning the toy off. “Wh…” Chloe started to say, but stopped when she felt Nadine’s thumb slowly starting to rub circles against her. She didn’t want Chloe to get too over stimulated, knowing that a vibrator could be a lot sometimes, and could make her loose feeling.

The touch wasn’t enough to send her over the edge, but it did make Chloe’s eyebrows furrow, and her eyes close as she softly sighed. Her arms lifted above her head, now gripping the pillows above her. Nadine let her rest for a few more seconds before turning the toy back on, but this time switching it to a different setting. This setting was a quick pulsing buzz that started off soft, but got stronger with each pulse. Chloe reacted just as vigorously with this setting as well, cussing up a storm as her body squirmed, trying to get away from the torturous toy.

Nadine smirked down at her partner, watching her practically cry as she removed the vibrator again, switching the setting after she let Chloe catch her breath, pressing it against her until she was almost to the edge before shutting it off again. “Fuck… Hah… Nadine… Please… Just let me…” Chloe slung an arm over her face, panting out her plea. Nadine took a moment to soak in just how beautiful Chloe looked under her; her skin was glistening with sweat, her chest heaving and stomach flexing with each breath, legs quivering and fingers stiffly flexing as she gripped anything and everything around her.

Nadine slowly reached up, and pulled Chloe’s arm away from her face. “I want to watch you,” Nadine said almost too softly, Chloe locking eyes with her. Nadine turned the vibrator back on, turning it onto the slowest setting before returning it to her clit once again. Instead of just using that to get Chloe off, however, Nadine also started to use her fingers. She slowly pushed her left middle finger into Chloe, grinning as her hips jumped at the feeling. She slowly thrusted in and out, curling her finger before adding her ring finger.

It didn’t take long for Chloe to unravel after that, her moans high and loud as her legs shook, back arched and hands balled so tightly in her sheets Nadine was worried she was going to rip them. The sight was beautiful, watching Chloe’s jaw drop, and her chest stutter as she tried to get her breath back. Once her body went limp, Nadine turned off the vibrator, keeping her fingers inside Chloe and using her thumb to softly rub her clit. She bent down and sweetly kissed Chloe’s hips, eventually removing her hand from between her legs. She crawled up Chloe, laying on her side next to her, watching her catch her breath- eyes still closed and eyebrows still knitted closely together.

“How are you doing?” Nadine asked softly. She leaned forward, and kissed Chloe’s temple. Chloe grinned, chuckling a little bit. She slid one arm under Nadine, resting the other on her waist. “I’m still in the clouds,” Chloe answered, her voice husky from a dry throat. Nadine went to get up to grab a glass of water, but Chloe pulled her back down to her, wrapping her with both arms. “No… Stay,” She whispered, nuzzling her head into Nadine’s chest. Nadine smiled, and did as she was told, pulling Chloe impossibly closer to her. She could have stayed like this for the rest of her life.

**********

The apartment was full of laughter, Sam pouting due to being the punchline of Nathan’s joke. Chloe heavily smacked Sam’s back, telling him to lighten up, the laughter simmering to some giggles from a tipsy Elena. The five adults were surrounding a pile of cards at Chloe’s kitchen table. They were playing poker, and Sam was losing astronomically. Luckily they weren’t playing with real money, simply using invaluable poker chips.

Nadine sat across from Chloe, catching her eye every once and a while, smirking each time they looked at each other. Earlier she had texted her partner under the table, saying that once everyone was gone for the night, she had a card game they could play together. Chloe had read the text with a stoic face, but Nadine could see the mischievous glint in her eye.

The group laughed and joked, talking about adventuring stories they had already told each other a hundred times before. Sam started talking about the treasure hunt him and Nathan went on- the same hunt where they met Nadine. Nathan started to chuckle at the memory, Sam bringing up the black market auction in Italy. “I remember- right as you got the cross, Sam –running into Nadine for the first time… Man did she beat my ass.” Nate smiled to Nadine, who leaned back and crossed her arms. “I swear; it was like getting hit with a sledge hammer!”

“I can agree with that… One time, I tried to keep a secret from her, and she knocked me straight on my ass when she found out,” Chloe said, grinning at Nadine. “To be fair,” Nadine quickly spoke up, feeling a little awkward that they were talking about her ‘villain’ past, “Your ‘secret’ was that we were trying to save a man who I blamed for ruining my life.” Chloe put her hands up, nodding in agreement. “I won’t deny that… We all deserved to get punched… You just didn’t have to punch so hard.”

Nadine scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I think I’m the only one who hasn’t gotten punched by Nadine,” Elena thought aloud. “But by the sounds of it, that makes me the lucky one.” The group laughed, the conversation turning onto a different topic. Nadine went quiet as they talked, her mind sticking to what they were saying earlier. It was true, at one point she was trying to kill- or at least harm –everyone in this group. Including Elena, because she was affiliated with the Drake brothers, although she never got to meet Elena until at least a year after she met her husband and brother-in-law. She wasn’t proud of her old alliances, but it put her at ease to know the group didn’t hold a grudge against her.

Eventually the small gathering started to disperse; Sam left first, going home to his new wife and step son. Nathan and Elena stayed a little later, Nathan speaking with Chloe, leaving Elena with Nadine. The two of them didn’t say much at first, but eventually Elena spoke up. “So how are you and Chloe?” Nadine, who was leaning with her elbows on the kitchen island counter, suddenly looked up with wide eyes. “What?” She asked, mind racing as to how she found out her and Chloe were sleeping together. They had kept it completely under the radar, making sure not to get too close or affectionate with one another.

“You two now have jobs that separate you guys… You’ve always been joined at the hip; I was just wondering how you two are with the distance.” Elena raised her eyebrow at the odd reaction. Nadine’s shoulders dropped, not realizing that she had tensed them up. “Oh… Uh, well, we found ways to still hang out.” Nadine tried her best not to show the anxiety on her face, her eyes averting to her clasped hands on the counter. At that moment Nathan walked over with his usual grin. “Well we have to get going, but it was fun as usual, Nadine.”

The couple left with many goodbyes, Nadine staying in the kitchen, watching Chloe walking the two of them out of the apartment. When she closed the door behind them, she made sure to lock it before turning to look at Nadine. “Are you okay?” She asked, noticing how Nadine wasn’t looking up, instead pushing her index finger into a crumb to see if it would disappear from existence. She looked up to her partner, her anxiety already starting to ebb away at the comforting look she was giving her. “Yeah, just thought Elena knew about us for a moment. Just freaked me out, is all.” Chloe gave her a soft smile, walking over.

She gently guided Nadine to turn to face her, taking both her hands and cupping Nadine’s cheeks. “It’s okay, China… I’m not worried about it, so you don’t have to be worried about it.” Chloe smiled, and leaned forward to press her forehead against Nadine’s. The two of them closed their eyes, Nadine wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist, staying like that for a few moments. Eventually Chloe pulled away a little, still smiling. “So… What was that card game you were talking about earlier?”

Nadine laughed, knowing that that question must have been on Chloe’s mind all night. “Well I was going to suggest strip poker, but seeing how you were second to last tonight, I think that’s a little unfair.” Chloe feigned insult, softly smacking Nadine’s bicep, scoffing. “Rude!” She gasped, causing Nadine to snort with laughter. “Hey, I’m just telling the truth! How about we do Uno instead?” Chloe paused in her giggling to give her partner a confused look. “How would that work?”

“Every time you or I set down a draw four card- or every time we have to draw more than two cards a turn –the other gets to tell them which piece of clothing to take off.” Chloe looked vaguely surprised that Nadine was able to somehow make Uno sexy. “Huh… Okay, you’re on! What do I get if I win?” Chloe backed away, starting to walk to her game closet to pull out Uno. “Sex,” Nadine answered simply, chuckling at Chloe’s childish excitement.

Nadine sat down on the couch in the living room, watching Chloe shuffle the deck and deal out the correct number of cards. The game started out slow, neither of the girls getting any draw four cards, nor having to grab many new cards from the spare deck. Eventually, however, Chloe got a devilish grin on her face, quickly playing her wild card- which was also a draw four card. Before Nadine could even react, Chloe was barking out, “Socks!” Nadine paused for a second, looking incredibly confused.

“Out of all that you could have made me take off… You said socks?!” Chloe giggled at her bewildered look, giving a slight shrug. “It’s best to get the small things out of the way first. Makes it more interesting.” Nadine sighed, but stripped off her socks regardless. Once they were cast to the side, the game resumed. They played a few more rounds with nothing happening, until finally Nadine realized she was running out of the properly colored cards. She pursed her lips, trying to keep a poker face on as she played her last green card, hoping that maybe Chloe would play a number that would allow her to switch colors.

Unfortunately, when Chloe laid down her next card, it didn’t match with any of the numbers Nadine held. She softly cussed under her breath, praying to anyone who would listen that she picked up a corresponding color, or number. However, no one seemed to be listening, the drawn card being neither of the things Nadine needed. Chloe, realizing what was happening, started to laugh and rock back in glee. Nadine begrudgingly grabbed a second, then a third, and finally a fourth card from the pile. “You drew four! Does that mean I get to choose two items for you to take off?”

Not wanting to lose too quickly, Nadine shook her head. “No, only one item per turn,” She replied with a playful frown. Chloe scoffed, but didn’t push the rules. “Okay, well then I want you to take off… Your over shirt.” Nadine easily unbuttoned the loose flannel she was wearing, a tight tank top under it. She tossed the shirt onto the back of the couch behind her. This time, when the game resumed, it was Chloe who had to draw over two cards, looking as if it was the end of the world as Nadine started laughing.

“Take off your pants,” Nadine named straight away. Chloe put a hand to her chest, looking playfully offended. “Hey! I started off nice with you!” She crossed her arms. “Well that was your downfall, wasn’t it? Pants. Off. Now.” Nadine pointed to Chloe’s tight skinny jeans, grinning as Chloe shimmied them off. “Now I’m definitely going to make you lose,” Chloe murmured under her breath, returning Nadine’s smirk.

The game went on, and Chloe ate her words. Nadine didn’t even have to take off another clothing item- except her tank top, which Chloe got her to take off by throwing down a draw four –meanwhile Chloe was now in her bra and panties. At some point the two of them had moved to the floor, Chloe curled up as if she was bashful about her being in only her underwear. Nadine leaned back on her hands, grinning at her partner. “I think I won,” Nadine stated.

“What do you want as a reward?” Chloe grumbled, still curled up and glaring. For a moment Nadine was just going to simply state that she wanted sex, but decided that Chloe was currently too bitter to be any good in bed. “Give me a massage,” Nadine answered after a moment, her request obviously taking Chloe by surprise. “Come on, let’s go to your bed. You can use that lotion I really like the smell of,” Nadine said, standing up. She helped Chloe up, walking into her bedroom as she went to grab the mentioned lotion.

Nadine took a moment to strip naked, then went and laid flat on her stomach on the bed. She crossed her arms, and rested her chin on them as Chloe came into the room. Her partner paused for a moment, grinning ever so slightly as her eyes explored Nadine’s body. After a few heart beats, Chloe went over to the bed, setting the pump bottle of lotion down on the side table. She squirted a generous amount of lotion onto her hand, rubbing them together before going over to Nadine on the bed.

She sat on the back of her hips, taking her hands and sliding them from Nadine’s lower back, all the way up to her shoulders. Straight away Nadine relaxed, her shoulders slumping slightly, and a long breath exhaling from her lungs. Chloe started to rub the lotion into Nadine’s back, using her thumbs to push and manipulate the strong muscles.

At first, it just felt like a normal massage, with Chloe just rubbing the lotion into Nadine’s skin. After a while, however, she seemed to get into it. She started to focus on Nadine’s lower back, thumbs pressing into the dimples just to the sides of her spine, and sliding upwards as she pressed down. The sensation made goose bumps erupt across Nadine’s arms and spine. She sighed, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes.

Chloe eventually moved her hands to Nadine’s sides, ever so slightly dragging her nails against her skin. Nadine’s back flexed powerfully, Chloe watching the muscles ripple. The sight caused a rush of arousal drop straight into her stomach and hips. She bit her lip, and scratched her nails up Nadine’s sides once again. She then reached up, nails still dragging, and went almost completely around to her chest. Nadine automatically arched her shoulders, allowing for Chloe to reach her breasts fully.

Nadine sighed in pleasure as Chloe’s hands massaged her chest for a few moments, hips shifting under her. Chloe bent down, and started to press her lips in soft kisses on her partner’s shoulder blades. Nadine settled more into the bed, Chloe moving her hands back to her sides, a small smile on her face. The kisses were sweet, with thinly veiled passion embedded in them. For a few minutes, all Nadine’s world consisted of was this moment in time; her and the woman she loved stuck in an eternal bubble of passion. Nadine was so happy she could have cried.

Chloe leaned down, almost flush against Nadine’s back, her kisses moving up from her shoulder blades, to the tops of her shoulders, then to her neck. The kisses remained soft and sweet for a few moments, but as soon as Nadine shifted her head to give Chloe more room, she attacked. Her teeth dug sharply into Nadine’s neck, causing her to tense up and moan softly, feeling her partners tongue soothing over the bite mark.

Her next target was tight on the back of Nadine’s neck, roughly nipping and sucking. Nadine reacted straight away by arching her back into Chloe, her hips simultaneously grinding down onto the bed. Chloe’s hands went back to Nadine’s chest, playing with her stiff nipples. Nadine’s arms uncrossed, her fingers gripping the sheets as Chloe continued unrelentingly. Her shoulders and neck were quickly covered in dark hickies, and her face was bright red.

Nadine was painfully turned on by now. She tried her best not to beg- this was supposed to be her victory after all –but she couldn’t help but switch up how she was arching her back, to try and get Chloe’s attention. She pushed her torso into the bed, and ground her hips up against Chloe. Of course, Chloe didn’t respond to her message for a few more agonizing minutes. When she did finally start to snake a hand down Nadine’s front, shifting off of her back so she could completely lift her hips off the bed, she also leaned forward to her ear.

“You might have won the game, but I think we both know who the victor really is,” Chloe whispered huskily. Nadine tried not to show how Chloe’s voice caused a spike of pleasure to go straight between her legs, but she couldn’t help but moan and grip the sheets tighter. Chloe’s hand went to where she wanted, but her fingers were only lightly touching her, obviously teasing her more. Nadine lifted her hips a little more, now on her knees with her face still buried into the bed.

“I want to hear you beg,” Chloe whispered, moving so that she was above Nadine, her hips flushed to Nadine’s ass. At first Nadine remained silent, only allowing muffled moans to escape. It only took a few minutes of Chloe’s fingers circling her clit, passing over it with a feather light touch once or twice for Nadine to suddenly burst out, “Fuck! Baby, please!” She buried her face into the bed, half out of embarrassment and half out of wanting to muffle the disgruntled groan she let out. She could practically hear the shit eating grin that was certainly spreading across Chloe’s face.

“Please what, baby girl?” Her teasing tone made Nadine moan, unable to stop herself. “Fuck me, for Christ’s sake,” Nadine barked into the mattress. Chloe chuckled, taking her free hand slowly sticking two fingers into Nadine from behind. Nadine almost collapsed onto the bed just from that alone. The moan that erupted from her was loud, even with the bed muffling her voice. Nadine heard Chloe inhale sharply, and when she looked back at her, she could see her biting her lip with a look of pure arousal in her eyes.

Instead of turning back around, Nadine watched as Chloe got more and more visibly turned on, watching her fingers pump in and out of her partner. She curled her fingers, pressing into all the right places. Each breath was a moan, getting louder and louder. As soon as Chloe’s other hand- which had halted when she started to finger Nadine –started to move and swipe tight circles around Nadine’s clit, it was all over. Nadine had to turn her head back into the bed to keep from practically screaming. Her hips dropped almost completely to the bed, legs spread wide and fingers gripping the sheets so tight that the stitching was straining to stay held together.

The orgasm was blinding, white hot pleasure rushing through Nadine’s body. Her legs shook and her back flexed. It was such an attractive sight to see that Chloe could have come just from watching. Even as Nadine’s orgasm came to an end, Chloe didn’t stop her fingers. She slowed down for a moment, watching Nadine catch her breath before starting to move her fingers faster all over again, one hand inside her while the other played with her clit.

Nadine was begging for Chloe to stop, her hips straining painfully. Jokingly, Chloe slowed down, as if she was going to stop. As soon as she did, Nadine was telling her not to, her breath panting and shoulder flexing as she struggled to lift her hips back up a little bit more. The pleasure started to build in her hips again, Nadine squeezing her eyes shut. Chloe smiled, watching her partner on the verge, struggling to keep herself up, absolutely loving her best friend’s fingers pumping in and out of her, and playing with her clit.

Chloe leaned down to Nadine’s ear, keeping her hands going as she whispered, “Come for me, Love.” Straight away, the orgasm rushed over Nadine, just as strong and blinding as the first. This time, as Chloe lead Nadine down from her high, she properly stopped moving her hands. Nadine collapsed fully onto the bed, her head turning to Chloe as she laid down next to her. She was still struggling to regain her breath, chest heaving and legs trembling. Chloe softly rubbed her back, grinning as she watched Nadine slowly relax.

After a few minutes of silence, the only sound being Nadine’s quick breaths, Chloe leaned in close. She kissed her partner’s temple before whispering, “Do you want another?” Straight away Nadine was nodding, rolling onto her back, Chloe moving with her to go right between her legs.

**********

The classroom was completely empty, except for Nadine and Chloe. Chloe sat at her desk, a pair of reading glasses on the tip of her nose as she read a paper, a red pen bouncing absent mindedly in her hand. Nadine sat at a desk, her laptop out. The two of them had plans to go out to the beach for the weekend, but when Nadine found out that Chloe had a massive stack of papers to read and grade, she made her push back their plans for a few hours, so she could do her work. Chloe said she’d only agree if Nadine came into work with her, so it wasn’t so boring. Nadine agreed, happy that she was actually listening to her.

So for the past three hours, Chloe has worked non-stop, knowing that the sooner she graded these papers, the sooner they could leave for vacation. Nadine shifted silently in her seat, groaning at how uncomfortable they were after a while. They were hard plastic, and the back of it was so stiff that it made her back sore. Chloe looked up from her papers, seeing Nadine stretching with both arms in the air. “Yes, Nadine? Did you have a question?” She joked with a smirk.

Nadine scoffed, pretending to be looking at something about the imaginary lesson on her laptop. “Uh… Yeah. Could you please define the term resplendent?” A flirtatious smile grew on Nadine’s face, and Chloe turned a slight shade of red. “Could you please use it in a sentence?” Again, Nadine looked at her laptop as if she was reading something. “I think Chloe Frazier is the most beautiful, and resplendent woman in the world.” There was a pause in which Chloe was silent, causing Nadine to look up.

An odd look was on Chloe’s face, but before Nadine could define it, it was gone. Her face turned an even brighter shade of red, and she set her pen and paper down. “Miss Ross… Are you trying to get a better grade by flirting with the teacher?” She turned in her seat, and stood, slowly walking over to Nadine. Nadine put her hands up, grinning as her head tilted back a bit to look up at Chloe. “You caught me… Was it that obvious?”

“No… It was the constant glancing, and the flirtatious look in your eyes that gave you away.” Chloe rested her hand against the desk, and popped her hip out to the side. This time Nadine was blushing; she had been glancing at her partner ever so often, admiring how attractive she looked with her reading glasses, and focused look on her face.

Nadine bit her lip, deciding to make a show out of slowly scanning her eyes down Chloe’s curvy body, biting her lip when she got to the curve of her hips. “Well,” Chloe’s voice suddenly came, causing Nadine to quickly look up at her, “If you’re really interested in fixing your grade… I have something that you could do.” She pushed the top of Nadine’s laptop closed, winking at her partner.

She reached forward with her hand, tenderly grabbing her jaw, and lifting Nadine’s head when it started to dip as she looked at her hips and thighs. Nadine smirked, and allowed Chloe to guide her up and out of her chair. She then stepped close into Chloe’s personal space, splaying both hands flat on the desk on either side of Chloe, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

Nadine started to kiss along Chloe’s jawline, smirking against her hot skin when she heard her sigh softly. Chloe’s hands wrapped around her waist, grip tightening when Nadine softly nipped at her earlobe. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes, Nadine trying her best not to mark Chloe too much. Eventually Chloe started to push backwards against Nadine’s hips, leading her over to her desk. When the back of Nadine’s thighs hit the desk, Chloe bent slightly and grabbed them, lifting Nadine up so she sat on the edge.

Excitement rushed through Nadine, settling low in her hips as Chloe’s hands slid up her thighs, going up into the front of her shirt. She leaned back on her hands a little, watching her partner’s hands go up towards her breasts, nails dragging against her skin before going straight under her sports bra. Chloe’s hands massaged Nadine’s chest, a thumb flicking over one of her nipples roughly. Nadine arched her back, sighing in pleasure as Chloe leaned forward and started to kiss right above her V-neck t-shirt. Nadine was lost in a world of bliss for a few minutes before an intrusive thought crossed her mind.

“Wait, baby… What if someone walks in?” She glanced at the closed door across the room. The small window wasn’t pointing at them, but that didn’t mean they were entirely safe. It was still Chloe’s office hours, and students had been known to barge in to ask her questions.

Chloe pulled her face out of Nadine’s cleavage, looking from her partner’s anxious face, over to the classroom door. “Just give me one second,” She mumbled, hastily kissing her cheek before trotting over to the door. Next to the door was a small folder of signs that Chloe had made to put up whenever she was busy, or didn’t want someone to barge in. She pulled out the sign that said, “Do not disturb. Meeting in progress.” She hung it on the outside of the door, and just as an extra measure, she also locked the door.

When she walked back over to her desk, Nadine could have sworn there was an extra swing to her hips, and a seductive smirk when she noticed that Nadine noticed. “Now. About earning that A,” Chloe said in a husky voice that made Nadine shiver. She grabbed Chloe’s hips when she was close enough, and pulled her in, going straight for her neck. She roughly bit from the corner of her jaw, down to the top of her shoulder, pulling her t-shirt’s collar so she could go down as far as possible.

Chloe started to softly moan, her hands gripping Nadine’s hips like she was holding on for dear life. She tried pressing further into Nadine, but the desk stopped her hips from moving any closer. Nadine smirked against her shoulder, practically feeling the arousal radiating off of Chloe in waves. “Can we make it an A plus?” Nadine whispered in Chloe’s ear, suddenly taking a free hand and sliding it down Chloe’s front, into her pants and underwear.

Chloe’s legs gave out a little as Nadine’s fingers swirled through her. She kept one hand on Nadine’s hip, but used the other to brace herself against the desk. Of course Nadine didn’t go straight where Chloe wanted her most. She ran a finger up the length of her, then back down. She dipped a finger into her slick entrance, pumping in and out two or three times before pulling her hand completely out of Chloe’s pants.

“Hey! The fuck?” Chloe pulled away from resting her forehead against Nadine’s shoulder, a look of sexual frustration on her face. Nadine couldn’t help but smirk, clearly loving the affect she had on Chloe. “Just making sure I’m going to get a good grade,” she replied with a chuckle. Nadine took the hem of Chloe’s shirt, and smoothly pulled it off. She also deftly removed her bra, leaving her top completely bare.

Nadine gently grabbed Chloe’s chin, lifting her head so she could kiss and nip from her jaw, all the way down to her chest. Chloe arched her chest upwards, so that Nadine didn’t have to bend so awkwardly. Her tongue went straight to a nipple, licking circles before capturing it in her mouth. Chloe was moaning and gasping, fingers tangled in Nadine’s hair. Her back arched as Nadine sucked softly, letting go of one nipple with a wet sound to move to the other.

As Chloe was distracted, Nadine reached back into her pants, slowly dipping two fingers into her. Chloe gasped, fingers quickly tangling into Nadine’s hair as her fingers pumped in and out. Nadine let go of Chloe’s breasts, and just focused on softly kissing the tops of her shoulders as she used the heal of her hand to bump into Chloe’s clit with each thrust in and out. Chloe fell slightly forward, resting her weight on Nadine and her hands.

Her gasps turned into moaning, which echoed around the room. It started to get louder, and Nadine realized that if she got too loud, people outside in the hallway would be able to hear her. “Baby, you’re going to have to be quieter,” Nadine whispered in her partner’s ear. She could feel Chloe’s eyebrows furrow against her neck. Chloe’s solution to keeping her voice down was to muffle it by biting Nadine’s neck harshly, causing her to jump and moan at the sudden sensation.

Nadine’s free hand grasped onto Chloe’s side, fingers digging into her as she bit her lip, trying not to moan and add to the noise already bouncing around the room. Chloe’s voice got higher and more breathy, still muffling it against Nadine’s neck as she got closer and closer to release. Nadine moved her fingers faster, and pushed her palm slightly harder against Chloe. She grinned, feeling Chloe’s hands moving from the desk to her hips, squeezing tightly as she shook in release. Nadine slowed her hand, but didn’t stop it or pull out completely. As she listened to Chloe catch her breath, she smiled and softly kissed her in front of the ear. “How was that, baby girl?” She asked sweetly. Chloe pulled away slightly to look Nadine in the eyes. “I think you more than earned that A plus.”

**********

The water was such a clear blue it almost looked photo shopped. Nadine sat on the beach lounging chair, her sunglasses high on her nose, and her hair pulled up in a tight bun as she reached for her glass of champagne. She glanced up from the book she was reading to see Chloe splashing around in the shallows of the beach, laughing as she played in the water. Nadine smiled, watching her partner enjoying herself. The two of them were at the Bahamas, using some of their well-earned artifact money to treat themselves to a beautiful vacation. The resort was beautiful, with three massive pools, a bar that was literally inside the pool, and even a casino attached.

It was only their first morning at the resort, but as soon as they got to their room, took a quick nap, and ate Chloe had them go straight to the beach. It was early evening, and there were only a few people on the beach, the sun slowly staring to go down. Nadine watched Chloe for a few more moments before looking back down at her book. Right as her mind started to get back into it, she felt someone dripping water on her legs.

Nadine gasped at the cold water droplets, yanking her legs towards her. She looked up to see Chloe smirking down at her. “What was that for?” Nadine barked, roughly closing her book. Her partner laughed, bodily sitting down at the end of the beach chair, and reaching for Nadine’s half glass of champagne. “I’m just playing around. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner. The resort holds a very fancy banquet every night. Thought we could get dressed up and make a date out of it.”

Nadine blushed at the word ‘date’. She set her book down, and moved to sit up, leaning close to Chloe. “I’d love to,” She said before kissing her cheek softly. This time it was Chloe’s turn to blush, grinning as Nadine pulled away. The two of them enjoyed the beach for a little longer before going up to their room to shower and get changed. As Chloe was finishing up her shower, Nadine sat on the single king sized bed, already dressed. She looked around the room, silently wondering when it was that they started to book hotel rooms with only one bed. At the start of all of this, they always slept in separate beds, even after sex. Now they slept together, cuddling close.

Chloe walked out of the bathroom, already dressed in an attractive and well-fitting pants suit. Nadine also wore a suit, much like the one she wore at the teacher get-together. That had been the last time they dressed up, and seeing Chloe looking this beautiful reminded Nadine of when they were mistaken for a couple. They hadn’t talked much about it after that night- mostly because they were distracted by the sex –but Nadine couldn’t help but wonder if Chloe still remembered that night like she did.

“Nadine?” Chloe’s voice cut through her thoughts suddenly. She looked up from looking at Chloe’s outfit, realizing that she was trying to talk to her. “I’m sorry, what?” Nadine stood up, sliding her hands over the front of her button up shirt; this time she left out the jacket and the tie, only wearing a button up and slacks. “I asked if you were ready to go,” Chloe grinned at her partners slightly bewildered look. “Are you okay?” Chloe took a step forward, reaching both hands out for Nadine. She automatically stepped into Chloe’s grasp, trying to wipe the spacey look off her face. “Yeah. Just admiring the view,” Nadine said with a grin. Chloe scoffed, but took a second to lean in and softly kiss Nadine’s cheek. “You’re not so bad yourself… Shall we?”

The two women left the hotel room, and went down to the casino, where the dinner was being held. They were lead to a small table in the corner of the massive room, and when they sat down Chloe ordered a bottle of wine straight away. The two of them chatted, sipped their wine when they got it, and ordered their food. While they were waiting, Nadine took a moment to look around the room. It was white, with roman styled pillars spaced around the room, and a double door in the back leading to the kitchen. There were couples all over the room, all quietly talking over the beautiful classical music that Nadine didn’t realize was playing until just then.

“Are you happy?” Chloe suddenly asked, causing Nadine to look over to her suddenly. “What?” Nadine asked, confused by the vague question. “Are you happy… With what we have? Being friends with benefits.” Why was she asking that? Was she trying to hint that she wasn’t happy? Was she trying to tell Nadine that we wanted this to end? Anxiety coursed through Nadine with each heartbeat, panicking as she tried to read into what Chloe was trying to say. “Yes, why?” Nadine asked simply, trying to keep her face stoic.

“Just… We’ve been doing this for over a year now. When I agreed to this extra addition, I didn’t think it’d still be going on at this point.” Chloe was picking at a thread on the table cloth as she spoke, not noticing Nadine staring at her with a deep frown. She kept talking, “I kind of assumed that we’d have sex every once and a while for a few months, then we’d move on. With our new jobs I figured we’d find someone we like and drop this.” Was she trying to hint that she likes another professor? 

The waiter came over with their plates of food, setting them down and politely leaving. Chloe went straight for her food, still not looking up at her partner. Nadine glanced down at her plate, but all of a sudden it didn’t look so appetizing. Her mind was still spinning, trying to figure out what Chloe meant with her questions. Finally, she just asked. “Do you want to end this?” Nadine wanted to be angry. She wanted to get mad, and strike at Chloe before Chloe could hurt her. She wanted to protect herself from a scenario that wasn’t even playing out yet.

Chloe looked up, her fork freezing halfway to her mouth. She had a look of panicked confusion on her face, but Nadine missed it. She was too busy staring at the center of the table, unsure if she wanted to storm out right now, or wait for Chloe to answer. Chloe answered before she could decide. “What? No! Why would I want to end this?!”

Nadine looked up when Chloe reached forward and grabbed the hand she was clenching on the table. Wait… If she wasn’t ending it, then what was she doing? “But… I just thought you were trying to tell me you found a serious relationship?” Nadine furrowed her eyebrows, looking between the hand that was on hers, and her partners face. “No, I haven’t. I’ve been completely happy with you, so I haven’t looked for anyone else! I’m just reminiscing, because we’ve come so far. We started off as coworkers, and now we’re one step away from actual lovers. I just thought it was funny.”

It took Nadine a long moment to fully listen to Chloe’s words, her panicked mind still trying to find something to over analyze. “Nadine, I’m trying to say that I’m glad we started this branch of our relationship. It’s made us closer, and I absolutely love that. There’s no need to freak out, I’m not ending this.” She softly squeezed Nadine’s hand. Nadine closed her eyes and let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. Now that the panic was gone, she couldn’t help but laugh at herself.

Chloe looked confused at the sudden change of mood, but decided not to question it, chuckling along with Nadine. “Jeez, I feel crazy right now,” Nadine admitted, sliding her free hand over her face. She refused to pull her other hand away from Chloe’s. “Let’s just enjoy our meal now, okay?” Chloe smiled sweetly to Nadine, who nodded at the suggestion.

It took a moment for her appetite to come back, but as soon as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes she realized how ravenous she was. Slowly the two women were able to talk normally, but in the back of Nadine’s head, she was still dissecting the conversation- although this time with a positive filter. Chloe said she was happy? That she was enjoying their relationship? She was still holding onto Nadine’s hand, and when Nadine decided to test to see if she would pull away if she intertwined her fingers, she didn’t. Chloe said their relationship was one step away from being real lovers. Was that her way of saying she wanted to take that final step?

When their meal was finished, Chloe suggested they go for a swim in the resorts pool. It was past 8pm, which meant the pool was only opened for adults. Nadine agreed, following Chloe up to the room to get changed. Nadine wore basically a black sports bra and swimming trunks, while Chloe wore a vibrant red bikini. When they went down to the pool area, they quickly noticed that there was a ‘party’ pool full of young adults, and then there was a more relaxed pool that only had two couples in it. Chloe and Nadine opted for the relaxed pool. It kind of reminded Nadine of the time they were on the private cruise, which made her blush slightly.

The water wasn’t too warm or too cold, and it was large enough that none of the other couples got anywhere near them. The water went up to about collar bone height where they were, and Chloe was just floating on her back, looking up at the night sky. “Next vacation we should go to Hawaii,” Chloe thought aloud. Nadine smiled at the idea of being together for another vacation. It meant Chloe was thinking into the future, and she pictured Nadine being there with her.

The thought of their future made Nadine’s chest tighten slightly, wishing her and Chloe were actually together. Even though she was very happy where they were now, her patience was becoming paper thin. As she was daydreaming about the potential of being in a real relationship, chewing on her lip, Chloe swam over and wrapped her legs around Nadine’s hips. “What are you lost in thought about?” Chloe asked softly, draping her arms across Nadine’s shoulders. Nadine automatically wrapped her arms under Chloe, holding her up. “Hawaii?” Nadine suggested. Chloe scoffed, grinning. “That wasn’t a daydreaming face, China, that was a ‘I’m seriously thinking about something’ face.”

“How do you feel about me?” Nadine didn’t know what she was saying until it was already out of her mouth. Chloe looked confused at the question, eyebrows furrowing. “What do you mean?” She tilted her head, grey eyes searching all over Nadine’s face. It was too late to take back what she said, so Nadine simply went for it. “You said we were one step away from dating, earlier. I just didn’t know if that was your way of hinting that you did actually want to be together.”

Chloe visibly froze, eyes locked on Nadine’s face. Her mouth was slightly open, and Nadine could see she was trying to think of some excuse. She looked down at Chloe’s lips, back up to her eyes, then back down to her lips. She leaned forward ever so slightly, testing to see if Chloe would lean away. She didn’t, still frozen and staring. Nadine swallowed hard, her heart hammering in her chest as she leaned in closer, until their lips were less than an inch apart. Chloe still didn’t move away, her breath fast and hot against Nadine’s face.

Neither of them knew who closed the gap completely. All Nadine could process was that her lips were against Chloe’s, moving softly and slowly. It was slightly awkward at first, but it only took a few seconds for the two of them to find a rhythm. Chloe pulled away just a centimeter, but Nadine moved forward, not wanting to stop just yet. They kept the kiss sweet and slow, Nadine moving her head to tilt the opposite direction. She felt Chloe’s hands slowly wrapping themselves in her hair, lightly gripping the back of her neck. Her lips were soft, and Nadine could feel a heat radiating off of her face. It was even better than Nadine could possibly imagine.

Finally, after what felt like a wonderful lifetime, they simultaneously pulled away. “Do you want to go back to the room?” Nadine whispered, her face still close to Chloe’s. Chloe grinned, placed one more kiss to Nadine’s lips, and then unwrapped her arms and legs so that they could leave the pool.

The trip back up to the hotel room was a blur, Nadine too focused on Chloe to really notice anything going on. They kept themselves apart right up until the door closed, then Chloe was suddenly in Nadine’s space, pushing her against the back of the door. It wasn’t aggressive, or fast, their kiss slow but meaningful. Nadine’s hands were gentle on Chloe’s face, and Chloe had her arms wrapped around Nadine’s waste.

They stayed like that for a long while, before Nadine started to push Chloe slowly back, walking the two of them over to the king sized bed in the center of the room. She could feel Chloe smile against her lips, sending a spike of heat to settle low and her stomach. They broke their kiss only to crawl onto the bed, but as soon as they were settled down they went right back to it. Nadine laid on top of Chloe, not putting her full weight on her, bust just enough so that they could be as close as possible. Chloe’s hands rested against the small of her back, fingers slowly bundling the fabric up so that she could lightly drag her nails against Nadine’s skin. It sent a wave of goosebumps up Nadine’s back and arms, and she couldn’t help but grin.

It felt like their first time together- their first REAL time –as Nadine lifted herself up slightly. This allowed Chloe to reach under them, and start to undo the buttons to Nadine’s shirt. There was a palpable mood change, their kiss getting deeper. Chloe’s tongue darted out playfully, pushing Nadine’s shirt off of her shoulders. Nadine sat up for a brief moment to toss it off in a random direction, falling straight back to Chloe’s soft lips. They didn’t escalate anything for a long moment, just making up for a years’ worth of not being together properly.

Eventually, Nadine broke away from the kiss, trailing her lips down Chloe’s cheek, then to her jaw, and then to her neck. As she kissed her neck, grinning at the soft sighs Chloe made, she pushed her partner’s shirt up. Pulling away, Nadine removed the shirt, dropping down to kiss Chloe’s abs and hips. She marked them with bite marks and hickies, feeling Chloe’s fingers tangling in her hair. She was obviously trying to push Nadine down farther, to take off her pants and go exactly where she wanted her. Nadine, of course, didn’t give her the satisfaction just yet.

She looked up at Chloe, an idea starting to form itself in her brain. She sat up, smirking at her partners confused looked. “Stay here. Be naked by the time I get back,” Nadine said, moving over to softly kiss Chloe before backing off the bed. Within thirty seconds Chloe was naked, but Nadine took her time, going to their suitcase and grabbing that familiar back with their toys in it. They knew it was going to be a sexual vacation, so they had prepared fully. She took the whole bag, and went into the bathroom, closing the door.

Nadine stripped down and looked for the specific toy she was looking for. A brand new, strapless dildo was the first thing she pulled out. Ever since they used one of them a few months before, after the museum party, the two of them found they really liked these types of toys, once you learned to use it. It was navy blue, ribbed all over, and had a remote so you could turn on a vibration mode on and off. She also pulled out a bottle of lube, and a length of soft silk rope that could be used as hand restraints.

Spreading a generous amount of lube all over the strapless dildo, Nadine took the hilt and slowly eased it inside. It was longer than the one they first used, and also thicker. The wavy textured pattern that set against Nadine’s clit sent slight zips of pleasure up her spine, causing her chest and ears to flush. She took the lube, rope, and the remote control in her hand, grinning as she walked out of the bathroom. Chloe sat up on her elbows seeing Nadine walking out, her eyes instantly dropping to the dildo. She then noticed the rope, and fell back onto her back, knowing exactly where this was going.

“You’re going to torture me, aren’t you?” Chloe asked, looking at Nadine as she moved back onto the bed. “Mmm, yes… But you know you like it,” She smiled, taking a moment to stretch Chloe’s arms towards her, so she could tie a safe knot. She allowed Chloe to position herself however she wanted; her arms above her head, and her legs spread wide. She remained on her back, wanting to see Nadine’s face.

Nadine set the lube to the side, having already put some on the toy, and because she could see that Chloe was already very wet simply from the anticipation. Of course she didn’t go in straight away, placing herself between Chloe’s legs, sitting back on her own legs. She took her thumb and gently started to swipe in no particular pattern against Chloe’s clit. Chloe tensed up straight away, her hips shifting. Nadine watched her squirm around for a moment before removing her thumb. Of course Chloe gave her a grumpy look.

She then scooted closer, taking the strapless dildo in one hand, and pressed the head of it against Chloe. Nadine started with simply rubbing the tip of it up and down, adjusting the remote in her other hand so that she could turn the vibration on suddenly. Chloe gasped, feeling the vibration hit her clit, her hips jumping up and her wrists straining against the ropes holding her hands. Nadine also softly gasped at the vibration, feeling the bulb inside of her humming to life. The hilt of the toy pressed inside of her, and up against her, vibrating gently.

She kept the head of the dildo against Chloe’s clit for a long moment, not moving it, until eventually she pulled the toy away. It kept vibrating inside of her, but she was able to shift it so she didn’t get off too quickly. Once Chloe caught her breath, Nadine switched the setting of the vibrating to a soft pulsing that got faster and faster, before taking a two second break and then starting all over again. This setting made Chloe go crazy, her heals digging into the bed and her hips bucking. 

Nadine kept this setting on for a little bit longer, but when she saw Chloe starting to get too amped up, she decided to not torture her too much. It also didn’t help that the vibration felt amazing inside her, too, and she didn’t want to finish before Chloe. Nadine took the strapless dildo, pressing it to Chloe’s entrance. She didn’t push in straight away, allowing her partner to take a moment. When she did push forward, it was slow and gentle, thrusting in and out to allow Chloe to get use to the size.

It didn’t take long for Chloe to get used to the toy, and when Nadine was all the way to the hilt, she moved forward to lean over Chloe. The face her partner- her girlfriend –was making as beautiful. A mixture of frustration over the lack of movement, and pleasure from the vibration mixed on her face. Right before Nadine started to fully move inside of her, she switched the setting last second. The vibrator started off at a low, constant hum before getting faster and faster. Instead of restarting from the lowest vibration, however, it would use the escalating pulsing from the last setting for a few moments before starting back from the original low vibration.

Nadine started off slow, pulling her hips out and edging them in. Chloe leaned up, capturing Nadine’s lips with hers for a few seconds before pulling away. As Nadine got faster, Chloe’s eyebrows knitted more together, her breath quickening. She took her bound hands and reached them around her girlfriend’s head, resting them on the back of her shoulders as she thrusted in and out of her. Nadine could feel herself getting closer, so she doubled her efforts on Chloe. The textured pad on the hilt was rubbing against her clit, so Nadine decided to reach down between them and use her thumb to reach down and swipe tight circles on Chloe’s clit.

Chloe moaned loudly, pulling Nadine closer to her. She wrapped her legs around her girlfriends thrusting, trim waist, softly cussing in her ear. Nadine kissed all over her neck and shoulders, unable to stop herself from also gasping and moaning. Her free hand tangled itself in the sheets, and her other thumb started to move faster, as well as her hips. It was hot, and sweaty, and full of passion. Chloe’s breath caught in her chest, and her nails dug sharply into Nadine’s shoulder blades as she came. Nadine was incredibly focused on her pacing, panting loudly between her own moans as she felt her orgasm building quickly. Chloe had relaxed slightly under her, Nadine removing her hand from between them so that she could now use both her hands for better leverage.

The orgasm was building, and building, and building, but refused to spill over. It wasn’t until Chloe whispered, “I love you, baby… Come for me,” that Nadine was able to finally let go. She had had many earth shattering orgasms before, but this one was high up on the list. Nadine buried her face in her girlfriend’s neck, her hips stuttering and back flexing as white hot pleasure pulsed through her entire body. It felt like a rubber band that was being wound up finally snapped, releasing all its pressure all at once.

Nadine slowed, but it was Chloe who reached for the toy remote to turn the strapless dildo off. Neither of them moved for a few minutes, Nadine still panting heavily as Chloe softly kissed the side of her head. Eventually Nadine pulled out, and lifted herself up on shaky arms just enough to see Chloe’s face. “I love you, too,” She admitted in a breathy whisper, looking Chloe in the eyes. There was a pause where both of them grinned at each other before they kissed. After a few minutes, Chloe mumbled into the kiss, “Let’s go again.”

**********

It’s been almost a year and a half of having friends with benefits sex- and a few months of having sex while actually dating -and they only just now got into filming and taking pictures? Of all the things they’ve tried out, you’d thing taking pictures would be one of the first things they would be doing.

Chloe had gotten a fancy camera to take on their adventures with them, but one night after they had a romantic dinner and just as romantic sex, she brought it out and started to photograph Nadine laying on her stomach with the moonlight being the only source of illumination. Now it was Chloe laying on the couch, naked except for a pair of red lace panties. She had a wine glass in her hands, and she was reading the most recent article written about them in a Nat Geo magazine.

She hadn’t noticed that Nadine had pulled out the camera, and was taking oddly professional pictures. She took one where the focus was the wineglass, and Chloe’s body was a blur in the background. Chloe only noticed Nadine when she had finished the article, and looked over to see Nadine snap a picture right then. When she pulled the camera away from her face to look at the preview image, she grinned seeing Chloe looking right at the camera. She was beautiful without even trying.

“Are you having fun there, love?” She was smiling, sitting up to toss the magazine onto the coffee table. “Just capturing the beautiful moments, so I don’t forget them,” Nadine grinned, moving towards Chloe when she motioned for her to come sit next to her. She looked through the pictures, grinning at a few of them. When she was done, she paused for a moment, obviously thinking of something.

“What is it?” Nadine asked, leaning over to kiss her girlfriends shoulder. “We’ve already done a photoshoot and video in bed… And the couch, and the kitchen, and the balcony.” Nadine scoffed, blushing a bit at the memories of all the places they filmed themselves having sex. “But the one place we haven’t filmed ourselves in, is the shower.” Chloe looked suggestively to Nadine, a smirk on her face.

Nadine took the camera from Chloe and set it down on the coffee table. She pulled her partner into her lap, wrapping both arms around Chloe’s waist as she tilted her head up to kiss her. She could feel Chloe smile against her lips, which sent a wave of heat through her body. Their kiss got heavy quickly, Nadine nipping on Chloe’s lower lip every once and a while.

The two of them didn’t move off the couch until Nadine had started to kiss all over Chloe’s neck and chest, and Chloe was starting to grind against her stomach. Nadine wrapped one arm tightly around Chloe’s waist, feeling her legs tighten against her as she carefully stood up. “The camera,” Chloe reminded Nadine, who paused to bend down and grab it off the table. She then took them to the bathroom, setting Chloe down on the vanity so she could start the shower, set the camera up on a tripod the kept in the bedroom, and undress herself. Once everything was ready, the shower visibly steaming and the camera rolling, Chloe slipped her panties off.

Nadine picked Chloe back up, and took them into the shower, smiling through the steam. She let the two of them sit under the water, getting plenty wet as they kissed heavily. There was tongue, but not too much, and Chloe was softly dragging her nails up and down Nadine’s muscular back. When Nadine set Chloe down, she moved them just out of the shower stream, so she could kiss down her body without getting her mouth full of water.

There was nothing kinky or special about this moment, but ever since her and Chloe had become official, Nadine felt like the sex was even better. Maybe it was because she could now allow herself to express the emotions she had been holding back. She had briefly mentioned this to Chloe, who agreed; there was much more emotion, which made it much hotter.

Nadine kissed all the way down, kneeling on the tile floor. She allowed Chloe to back up and lean against a wall, following along with her. She took Chloe’s leg, and put it over her shoulder, so she was face to face with a part of Chloe she had become addicted to. Chloe tangled her fingers into Nadine’s wet hair in anticipation, feeling Nadine kissing her inner thighs.

With a slow, deliberate swipe of her tongue, Nadine licked through Chloe’s folds. Her taste spread across her tongue, causing a low hum to erupt from Nadine’s chest. She didn’t go fast, building Chloe up steadily as she played with her entrance, and occasionally circled against her clit. She didn’t remain in one place for too long. It wasn’t until Chloe was begging Nadine to let her come that she started to get a more serious pattern. She moved her tongue up to her clit, and her fingers into her entrance.

She had started to go at a faster pace, but could tell that Chloe was more into the slow movements of her tongue and hand. She moaned softly, her fingers scraping Nadine’s scalp and her legs shaking. The slowness made it so it took Chloe a little longer to come, but when she did it was just as amazing as usual. Her breath caught in her chest, and her entire body tensed as pleasure rushed between her legs. Nadine could feel her tighten with each wave of blinding pleasure. She slowed her fingers to a stop, but kept her tongue going for a little bit longer, ending in soft kisses to her clit.

Nadine stood up when Chloe softly grabbed her face and lifted it from between her legs. They kissed passionately, Chloe licking her lips and inside her mouth. She could taste herself, and it sent her into overdrive. She suddenly moved to switch their positions, Nadine now being pushed against the wall. Chloe spread her legs with a foot, pushing a knee between her legs.

Chloe’s hands explored Nadine’s body for a moment, massaging her breasts and gliding over her abs and hips. Nadine, who was already very horny and very wet, started to grind against Chloe’s thigh. She smirked, seeing the dark look of arousal in Chloe’s eyes get even darker, watching her girlfriend getting off against her thigh. Instead of moving away, she pressed her leg closer, allowing Nadine a better angle to grind. Nadine moaned softly as Chloe grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head. She kissed her lips and neck, biting dark marks into her already dark skin.

The added stimulation pushed Nadine over the edge within minutes, her hips stuttering and losing pace as her back arched off the wall. Chloe gave her a few seconds to catch her breath before she removed her thigh, and replaced it with a free hand. Nadine looked bewildered for a moment, but her eyes quickly fluttered closed as Chloe carefully pushed two fingers inside of her.

She used the heal of her palm to push against Nadine’s clit, rubbing against it as she thrusted her fingers in and out. This time the pace was much faster, and with Nadine’s already sensitive clit it only took a few minutes for her to come again. That didn’t stop Chloe, however. She gave Nadine a second to catch her breath, removing her hand. As soon as Nadine was breathing easily, she knelt down and started to eat Nadine out.

Nadine came two more times from Chloe’s mouth, and despite quickly becoming exhausted, she made sure Chloe also got off multiple more times before they decided to get out of the shower. Chloe turned the camera off as Nadine got both of them towels. She smiled to her girlfriend when they met eyes, walking over to her and softly kissing her lips. “Let’s go watch a movie in bed,” She suggested, wrapping her towel around herself.

Once a bowl of popcorn was made, and a movie was picked out on their laptop, the two of them laid down to watch the movie. As they relaxed, Nadine’s mind started to wander to the first time they had sex- the leak in the damn that started the flood. She remembered how hard of a time she had coming to terms with her attraction to her best friend, worried that their friends with benefits would ruin their actual friendship if things ended badly. It was a mirical that things turned out this way.

She looked down at Chloe, who had her head resting on Nadine’s chest. “Hey,” Nadine said softly, her hand gently rubbing her bare back. Chloe looked up, a look of pure love on her face when her eyes met with her partners. Nadine reflected the look, smiling sweetly. “I love you.” Chloe’s face lit up as it always did when she heard Nadine say that. She scooched up so she could properly kiss her. “I love you, too, China.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck around and finished this fanfiction! I hope you people enjoyed it, and I look forward to writing more fanfiction some day.
> 
> Stay safe, everyone!  
-Aries


End file.
